


Ultimate Despair

by Ultimate_Nerd_Lady



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also FYI Nanami ain't human, Danganronpa 3 rewrite, Fix-it fic, I may do a Future/Hope Arc rewrite later but I'm sticking with what left me most dissatisfied, I'll be sure to add to the tags as I go along, I'm really excited to be doing this m8s, I'm sure you guessed but if you didn't there you go, Oh and warning for manipulation I guess, also it's gonna start out fluffy just like it did in the actual thing, for now that's all I can think of, her character works far better as an AI imo, theres most definitely gonna be more but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 52,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Nerd_Lady/pseuds/Ultimate_Nerd_Lady
Summary: Okay, so at this point I think we can all agree that Danganronpa 3 was... less than satisfying. So, I figured I might as well throw my hat in the ring with a despair Arc rewrite because it's what all the cool kids are doing and because Despair Arc left me the most dissatisfied. I mean... brainwashing? As in an actual video you watch and instantly fall into despair? That's awful. It reeks of laziness, and shows very little care for these characters and what was supposed to be 'Their story' where they're more like side characters, and that's just scratching the surface of this mess. So I'm gonna take a hammer and fix this mess. Enjoy.





	1. Episode 1

Despair Arc Episode 1  
"Hey... can you hear me?" 

The boy began to open his eyes only to close them again once they were hit by the harsh sunlight. One more try...

"Are you okay? you seem kinda out of it."

The same voice as before... he began to focus his attention on the source of it. A pale figure, with white hair which was piled and curled into enough of a mess to look like clouds. He looked concerned.

"To be honest I'm also... no everyone feels the same way. Since we suddenly... got put in this weird situation."

...

"Hey... are you listening?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ms. Yukizome. Good to see you remembered the location of my office."

Chisa smiled as she entered the room, making a beeline for the desk.

"It hasn't been that long since I was a student here Headmaster Kirigiri." She replied looking around the room. It was almost sensational how much everything here resembled her memories. The sunlight spilling in through a huge window, warmly colored flooring and rug, and comfy, pastel colored chairs, all set up to make the headmasters office seem like home. It was good to be back.

"So the class I've been assigned assistant teacher to is number 77 correct?"

"Yes. And you'll be taking over" He told her "Normally the regular teacher would come to assist you and show you the ropes but..."

He looked towards the couch a more annoyed expression crossing his face.

"It seems that he has gotten himself drunk. Again."

Chisa looked backwards to see Koichi Kizakura. The very same talent scout who caused her to enter this school in the first place, was sitting back, his expression dull.

"Just so you know..." he told her before being interrupted with a hiccup "the attendance sheet... You're supposed to check the name... which isn't a name. Alright?"

"It's good to see things haven't changed too much since I've been gone." Chisa said looking back at the headmaster.

"Are you absolutely certain you are can handle it on your own? This is your first day on the job."

"Leave it to me!" She proclaimed hitting her chest with her fist before letting out a "Hurk!" At the pain she promptly felt. She may have hit it just a little too hard.

"Fine then. I trust you." He sighed "And I assume you know the way there."

"That I do!" She sing-songed before making her way to the door "I know what I'm doing. Honest."

"Fine. Good luck today."

"You got it!" She smiled "See you later!"

Classroom 3-B wasn't too far from where they were. Her own classroom from when she was the Ultimate Housekeeper had been on the same floor, but this was her first visit to this room in particular.

Well, no time like the present. She slammed open the door.

"Good morning!"

Immediately, a girl whose hair was filled with different colored hair dye popped in front of her.

"Whoah! Who're you?"

"I'm the new teacher." Chisa replied looking past her and into the classroom to see...

"Wait a minute, there's only 3 other students here!"

"So? What of it?" A short kid sitting at a desk in the far back of the room asked "and why do we have a new teacher?"

"A new being emerges from the darkness, unprecedented..." A boy with a scarf said "How curious.... do you perhaps always strike when your victims least expect?"

"That drunk, Kizakura must've forgot to mention it." The short one glared.

"Well, welcome here Ma'am" said a chubby kid.

"You can call me Ms. Yukizome." She told him "but... do you know where everyone is?"

"They're probably out doing their own thing." The chubby boy said "The school doesn't require attendance. You only have to sharpen your skills until the exams come."

"Ibuki likes to try and liven things up for the people who do, for whatever reason go here." The girl with hair dye said sticking her nose high in the air as she took a confetti popper out of her bag, before jumping into the back where the short boy was and popping it there. "Since Mr. Kizakura is always drunk, he's fine with it!" 

"Son of a fucking-! Stop doing that!" The short kid spat out as he madly waved his arms around attempting to ward off the confetti.

"Hm..."

Chisa always tried to keep a positive attitude but, she couldn't help frowning.

It was true. Hopes Peak Academy didn't require attendance but that meant missing out on so many things. Imagine if she skipped class and never met...

"Sorry I'm late." She heard a deep voice behind her speak. Turning around she viewed the source of the voice, a muscled student "I was busy taking a shit. So, who are you?"

"My name is Chisa Yukizome. The new teacher." She told him smiling "and you're just in time for the manhunt!"

"Manhunt?" The short student asked raising an eyebrow in disdain.

"Manhunt!" Chisa repeated as she made her way to the desk at the front of the room and began to climb atop it "We're going to search for all of your missing classmates!"

"All of them?" The chubby one seemed to recoil, not too prominently, but just enough for an observant person to take notice.

"We're gonna have full attendance in this room from now on!" Chisa declared "So who wants to come and find the rest of your classmates?"

"Ibuki is in!" The girl with streaks yelled

"I'm READY!" Muscle man joined in

"I... I'll join!" The chubby boy piped up

"I believe my four dark devas of destruction will be a force to be reckoned with in searching!" The boy with a scarf declared as four hamsters leapt out of his scarf "They are skilled in the hunt, and will stop at nothing for their target!"

"They're hamsters for fucks sake!" The short kid snapped.

"Those are but, their temporary forms." The scarved boy told him "Be thankful that they have not decided to destroy you for your statement."

"Yeah, yeah." The short boy rolled his eyes "Just fucking shoot me now."

"So will you be coming with us?" Chisa asked him.

"No thanks. I don't really care about checking up on 'classmates' or whatever. I'm not here to make friends."

Oh wow. This guy was a real barrel of laughs. Well, she wasn't going to try and force someone who thought he was way cooler than he was, to do what she wanted.

For now at least.

"Duly noted. All those enrolled in the search party, to the door!"

As the students left the classroom, Chisa had jumped off the desk and stuck her landing.

"Ok. don't leave the classroom or do anything like that while we're gone." She instructed "Just act like a good student, won't you?"

"You're talking down to me an awful lot." She heard him grumble as she reached the doorway "Do you have any clue who I am?"

Without hesitation, she turned to face the back of the room where his desk was, a bright smile plastered across her face.

"Of course I do. You're my student. And I will treat you as such."

Before he could respond, she had already stepped out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Ok crew! Let's start with names!" She smiled whipping out an attendance sheet

"First, of all, you!" She pointed to the girl with hair dye "I believe you referred to yourself as Ibuki?"

"You got it!" Ibuki said with a smirk crawling across her face "IIIIIIIBUUUUUUUKIIIIIII MIIIIIIOOOOOOODAAAAAA! The Ultimate Musician!" 

"And I'm Nekomaru Nidaiiiii!" The muscle man yelled "The Ultimate Team Manager!"

"Ibuki Mioda, and Nekomaru Nidai." Chisa repeated to herself as she marked off both of their names "Alright next, who are you?" She asked pointing at the boy with a scarf.

"My name is Gundham Tanaka!" He bellowed "Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule this world!"

"Uh... guys? We're in the middle of the hallway..." The chubby boy reminded them.

"And as the Supreme Overlord Of Ice-"

"He's the Ultimate Animal Breeder." Nekomaru interrupted.

"I was getting to that."

"Well, how about you?" Chisa asked the chubby boy.

"I'm Ryota Mitarai. The Ultimate Animator." He replied.

"Got it." Chisa marked both him and Gundham as present "And can anyone identify the grouch in the classroom?"

"You mean Fuyuhiko-chan?" Ibuki asked.

"Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu." Gundham elaborated in a booming voice "That being is known here in this realm as the Ultimate Yakuza."

"Yakuza is it?" Chisa smiled "No wonder he thinks he's so cool."

"That's... not really the sort of reaction I would expect to being told that." Ryota commented.

"Well, in my days being a student at this place the school already had plenty of talents like that. Yakuza is just another mark on that list."

"You've been here before?" Ibuki asked eyes wide.

"Yes! I was a student! And I decided to come back here as a teacher since...." she looked into the distance "there were so many great memories that I made. And you certainly will too. Just being here means you have promising futures. You just need to work for them."

With that she began walking

"Now come on. The 77th class manhunt is a go!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on, come on, come on!" He whispered under his breath as he sprinted through the courtyard. 

It was bad enough that he woke up late and seeing the time had already missed half his first period. It was worse that, unlike the main course, reserve course students required attendance. It only got better when putting into consideration that when whatever genius was deciding where exactly the school and the dorm for reserve course students should go, they decided to place the two of them on completely different sides of the campus, so by the time he'd get to class, he'd be tired, extremely late, and wouldn't be able to feel his legs. Fantastic. Well, at the very least he was able to sprint for a good amount of time. In fact, he didn't so much as slow down until he came across Hopes Peak Academy's main course building. 

How was it, that looking at a building of all things, one he was literally just passing by, could make him ten times more exhausted than you already are?

Well, he was already late. What was a few more minutes of moping? Instead of going to class, he leaned against the gates and sat himself down on the pavement.

This was what he had wanted. He wanted to go to Hopes Peak, the most prestigious school in the world, where graduating guaranteed success. Where every person who attended had something special about them, an "Ultimate" talent.

Except he wasn't there because he had any talent. He was there because Mom and Dad wrote a huge check every month and let him attend the reserve course, where others like him who wanted in at Hopes Peak had THEIR parents pay to let them go there. Even at this place he was just a face in an endless crowd.

The very thought made him sink down lower. He thought being here at Hopes Peak would do something to boost his self-esteem. That was the reason he came here in the first place. But in the end, his plan backfired, and it did so in the worst way.

"Um... excuse me?"

With a start, he looked behind him to see a very small group of students and what was assumably their teacher standing on the other side of the gate. Most likely, they were annoyed that some angsty teenager was blocking the gates.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed, scrambling back into a standing position and moving out of the way. Unaffected, the teacher began dialing a code into the dashboard which allowed them to open.

"It's no problem!" She told him once the group was outside. "But... why aren't you in class? That's a reserve course uniform isn't it?"

"Oh... well, you see, I'm late so-"

"Hello, hello!" The student, who did not look like she was finished with her scene phase greeted "Whoah... that hair. Could it be the fabled protagonist ahoge?"

"The what now?"

"Guys, I... sorta think we should move on now." The ridiculously overweight person behind the scene kid interjected.

"Well we will, but wait just a second." The teacher said as she looked back at him "I'm sorry, but it's part of my job as a main course teacher to ask to see your student e-handbook."

"Don't worry. I'm plenty used to it." The boy sighed as he began going through his school bag. He didn't really see much of a purpose to the schools rule of reserve course members showing ID to staff they ran into on campus if it was class time hours, but then again, it was probably just created as an opportunity to further humble whoever was coming in late. Himself, for example.

"Wow... so expertly versed in the world of teaching after only a day." The scene kid complimented.

"You don't get to be a teacher without training to be one, and she was already a student here before." Pointed out the guy who had... hold on a second was there lightning coming out of his eyes? "So, it makes sense that she knows."

"True, true... but does she know about bofa?" Scene kid asked.

"Why yes I do!" Teacher lady replied.

He looked up from his bag, an eyebrow raised.

"What's... bofa?"

"Bofa the sofa."

"... Yeah. Ok." He sighed going through his bag again, for his ID. The sooner he found that thing, the sooner he could run over to class, like he should've been doing in the first place. There was only one problem with that. A problem that became increasingly more apparent the more he looked.

In a frenzy, he began taking any items out of his bag one by one hoping it would make the search easier. It was futile. So he took the next best step after loading it back in and checked the pockets. Nothing. Because this day couldn't get any better.

"I... think I lost it." He muttered once the teacher turned in his direction. Because hey. It wasn't like he'd now be in serious hot water for losing an expensive piece of school equipment, and have to get a new one, (when so much money had already been sunken in to him attending in the first place) Not to mention he was now pretty much locked out of the dorms now, since they required ID in order to enter. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"I see..." the teacher said "I'll have to inform your teacher you know."

"Yes ma'am..." he dreaded coming into class, late without his handbook. He was just asking to get scolded, possibly worse.

"Hey, you don't have to look depressed so soon. Let me finish!"

"What?"

"I'm informing your teacher, that you're being included in our manhunt!" She smiled "Because I was thinking... it's always good to have extra help around, and we figured it wasn't a terrible idea to pull away a reserve course student for a short bit of time." She winked

Wait was he hearing right? This lady was going to call his teacher, leave out his handbook detail, and let him follow around on a...

"Manhunt...?"

"We're searching for students who skipped class." The teacher told him.

"I... thought attendance wasn't mandatory for the main course."

"I mean, technically, it isn't." The overweight one said.

Ok. Now he was confused.

"We can explain it on the way there." Lightning eyes said.

"And while we're searching for those kids playing hooky, you can search for your ID." The teacher replied.

"Hmph! There is no need for that!" The one who was most definitely an edgelord replied "Mirage Golden Hawk Cham-P! Your assistance is required!"

With that a hamster popped out of the edgelords scarf and hopped down. 

"H-hey!" He exclaimed as edgelords hamster began crawling up his leg.

"Do not resist it welp. You should realize I am offering you my assistance, for absolutely free!"

By the time egdelord finished saying his piece, the hamster had already climbed up onto his shoulder and was sniffing around then promptly jumped down, stuck the landing and ran off.

"Hey! Your hamsters getting away!" He cried as the fuzzy creature made its escape.

"Hamsters are merely their temporary forms" edgelord replied as 3 other hamsters popped up "My Four Dark Devas of Destruction are the most ruthless hunters to exist! As of now, your scent has been traced, and it is now on the prowl searching and will not stop until it has located its target! It can even sense my presence and return to me once it has finished!"

That sounded like... it was a really well trained hamster.

"Ok, if that's it, then let's move!" The teacher declared "We'll exchange details on the way. Let's start with your name! Can we hear it kid?"

"Uh..." he rubbed the back of his head "My name is Hajime Hinata."

And at the moment, he was beginning to wonder what he had gotten himself into.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Looking through the menu was not a task that was short lived. Now what did she order? Trying out this on-campus restaurant had been but one item on her large list of things she had wanted to do at this school but only now had she gotten to it, seeing how many other attractions she had occupied herself with.

"Hm... I think I'll take one one bowl of the extra spicy ramen if you would please."

"I'm putting it down." Replied the one taking her order. As she recalled, he was the acclaimed Ultimate Waiter, and a member of the student council, Shoji Yoko "But hey. it's breakfast time now. Are you sure you don't want something more appropriate?"

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine."

"Alright. But how about a glass of milk to go with it? It'll help with the spiciness."

"I would prefer water if you would." She smiled back.

"Oh, actually water doesn't help with spiciness. It enflames the taste."

"I am quite aware."

The other had a look of concern on his face, but proceeded to write it down "one glass of water and extra spicy ramen for..."

"Sonia Nevermind." She smiled "good to make your aquaintance"

"Ok, coming right up!" He replied with a smile that appeared just a little forced.

Ring!

Sonia looked back at the door and took notice of four people who she recognized as her classmates, and two unidentified faces, one of a teacher she hadn't met, and the second one, a reserve course student.

"Excuse me!" The teacher said loudly "Is Sonia Nevermind here?"

"Oh!" Shoji piped up "well..."

"Yes, that's me!" Sonia replied going over to them "Nekomaru, Ibuki, Gundham, Ryota, it's a pleasure to see you. What exactly is going on here?"

"Hi! I'm the new teacher Chisa Yukizome." The teacher replied "And from now on, the 77th class has mandatory attendance."

"Really? Apologies, I didn't know." She sighed before looking over to the reserve course student "By the way, who's this?"

"My names... Hajime Hinata." The boy muttered in return "I'm from the reserve course."

"Oh, I knew it!" She exclaimed "Do you think you could get me in sometime? I'd love to see it for myself!"

"Well, I don't think it's anything you'd find exciting..." Hajime told her his facial expression going into more of a frown than it already was "It's sort of just a normal school."

"Well I've never been to a normal school before. I'm actually royalty."

"H-huh?!"

"That's right!" Ibuki cheered "Sonia-chan is our very own Ultimate Princess!"

"Excuse me..." Shoji had just approached the group "Can you keep it down? You're disturbing the other customers."

"Sorry about that." Ms. Yukizome apologized "However, by any chance could you take us to the kitchen here, in order to speak with the chef?"

"Well, there shouldn't be a problem if you're a staff member." Shoji commented "Right this way."

began to lead the group towards the kitchen Sonia slowed her pace so that she would be be walking alongside a certain person.

"Gundham..."

He seemed to almost jolt in surprise at her greeting which caused her to stifle a short laugh

"How are your Four Dark Devas of Destruction doing?" She asked him

"Hmph. They still host the same amount of power. Observe!" He yelled as he held out his arm and three hamsters scrambled onto it.

"Hm...? Where did the fourth one go?"

"He is simply on a hunt, my dark queen."

"Hunt?"

"Well, you see, this one here was careless enough to lose something he owned!"

"You know I can hear you right?" Hajime interrupted.

"So he goes in search of it. Anyone who stands in his way will cower before him, for he shall destroy any obstacle, remorselessly!"

"Wow! That sounds fantastic!" She cheered.

"You guys..." Ryota whispered "People are giving us dirty looks."

He pointed to a group of table with customers who gave them the evil eye.

"You gotta be more RESPECTFUL." Nekomaru bellowed, earning another set of glares from diners and Hajime making his hand collide with his forehead. 

"Oh." Nekomaru realized "My mistake."

"Just don't do it again." Shoji told him as they came to the kitchen "Anyways... the chef is behind here but he's a little... How do I put it..."

"We can handle it." Chisa smiled.

"Even though we don't wanna." Ibuki added.

"Alright then..." he pushed the door open "Hey, Teruteru, you have a group of people who want to talk to you!"

"And who could these fine people be?" A voice from behind the stove asked

"Well... they seem acquainted with you."

A familiar face, walked into sight and smiled widely "Ah, my lovely classmates. You all look as amazing as ever. And who are these new faces?"

"I'm Chisa Yukizome the new teacher. We're here to gather all the students. Hajime over here is helping."

"Well, well, well, allow me to introduce myself. I am, Teruteru Hanamura the Ultimate Cook. Oh, but I prefer the term chef. Has a bit more of a... big city flavor to it, you know?" He smiled.

"Uh... okay?" Hajime said.

"And I'd just like to say-"

"Ok!" Chisa cheered "Sonia and Teruteru have officially been added to the team! Let's go!"

"... I need a day off." Shoji sighed  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, I came as soon as you called!" Mahiru Koizumi called as she made her way up a set of steps "You said you had it fixed?"

The boy on the bench looked up flashing a genuine, cocky, sharp toothed smile.

"Yes it is!" Declared Kazuichi Souda holding up her camera.

Mahiru took back her possession and inspected it, catching no sign that it had ever been damaged.

"Pretty good huh?" Kazuichi smirked "I'm a badass aren't I?"

"The whole reason it broke in the first place was because of you screwing around and knocking it off my desk." Mahiru reminded him "So don't expect any extra compliments."

"What? After I fixed it?"

"Considering you're the Ultimate Mechanic, I think that's the least you can do." She scolded "You shouldn't have been screwing around in the first place. So maybe you'll actually try being responsible next time."

"Yeah, sure thing mother." 

"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Look, I increased your film size. So you could have more photos." He said "So... can we call it even?" He offered a handshake

"...Fine." She accepted it "I'm not going to give you a free pass, but, you didn't have to do that extra. So... thanks."

"Do you mean it?"

She nodded

"Alright! Then that means Ms. Sonia will definitely think I'm cool!"

... Any semblance of respect Mahiru might've had, evaporated in an instant.

"Mahiru!"

Mahiru turned around to see Hiyoko Saionji the Ultimate Traditional Dancer scrambling up the stairs. Ever since Mahiru agreed to help her tie her kimono Hiyoko had always acted fondly towards her.

"Where were you?"

"I told you ahead of time that I'd be late Hiyoko." She sighed "I'm sorry if I made you wait too long. But I had to meet up with Kazuichi."

"Hmph..." Hiyoko stood on her tip-toes in an attempt to look at him. But Mahiru realized she was still to short to see that way, so she stepped aside.

"So you were being harrassed by old Creepo McFuckboy?"

"Now, now Hiyoko. He was just fixing my camera."

"And I am NOT a fuckboy!"

"Actually, you kind of are." Mahiru told him.

"Oh come on! Can't you just-"

"Hello up there!" 

Mahiru turned her gaze to the pavement below to see-

"Ms. Sonia!"

Kazuichi jumped down in front of Sonia without using the stairs, and landed perfectly on his feet.

"He's hopeless." Hiyoko sneered and Mahiru couldn't help nodding in agreement. 

Kazuichi made his massive crush on Sonia no secret. Just as much as she demonstrated her blatant disinterest. Part of her felt bad for him. But quite honestly most of her sympathy went towards poor Sonia trying to get this idiot to take a hint. Kazuichi didn't even seem to care for much else in her other than her looks, and the fact she was a princess.

"Say, Ms. Sonia, how are you doing?"

Sonia then proceeded to step backwards so fast, she looked like she was practically sliding away.

"I'm doing fine."

"Uh... Ms. Sonia? What are you doing?"

Another slide back  
"Nothing in particular."

"Is something wrong? Does my breath smell?"

She was practically 20 feet away from him "No. It's not that."

Mahiru noticed a handful of her classmates gathering near Kazuichi as Sonia proceeded to slide away even more.

"Hey."

At the sound of the unfamiliar voice, Mahiru spun around to see a person with spiky hair, wearing a reserve course uniform.

"Are you Mahiru Koizumi and Hiyoko Saionji?"

"How do you know our names? That's pretty creepy." Hiyoko told him.

"And furthermore, shouldn't you be in class?" Mahiru asked him.

"I'm... sorta being dragged along by your class to avoid getting a detention slip."

"So in other words, you're a pathetic waste of space who's being forced to stick with us because you fail as a functioning student!" Hiyoko teased.

"W-what?"

"You heard me." She sneered "Or do you just want me to repeat it?"

"I..." the stranger gave her a lookdown "... Are you sure you're a high school student?"

Hiyoko's eyes widened, and she stepped backwards.

"I'm still growing!" She pouted "You saying that is... WAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Hiyoko wrapped her arms around Mahiru and buried her face in her side, sobbing.

"It's ok Hiyoko..." she said patting her on the head before glaring at the stranger "Nice going."

Before the stranger could say something back, another stranger arrived.

"Hajime... what's going on here?"

"Hey, I didn't-"

"So, are you two Mahiru Koizumi and Hiyoko Saionji?"

"Uh..." Mahiru began.

"I'm the new teacher, Chisa Yukizome. And the guy who made your friend start crying is Hajime. We're going to need you for class."

"I didn't get any note of needing to attend class today." Mahiru replied "Or a new teacher."

"Well...." Ms. Yukizome shrugged "Its a surprise! And from now on class requires attendance every day."

"I see..." Mahiru sighed. Of course this was the day she would pick to take care of matters before coming to class.

"Well, can we go?" Hajime asked.

"Not so fast!" Hiyoko sobbed "I want you to apologize! On your knees! Groveling!"

"I'm not doing that."

Hiyoko continued sniffling "That's not fair."

"Urrgh..." he groaned "Look, I'm sorry ok? Now can we please-"

"I didn't say on your knees groveling just for dramatic effect, scrawny."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Alright, maybe not that far." Ms. Yukizome intervened.

"Thank you." Hajime sighed

"But yeesh, what did you do?"

"I said she didn't look like a high school student."

Chisa looked back at Hiyoko.

"Well, she does have a few grey hairs..."

Hiyoko recoiled "Grey hairs?!"

"Ok, next stop! Come on students!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akane Owari stared at the ground which was a million miles away, a massive grin on her face. 

In one, two... eh, why bother counting? 

The Ultimate Gymnast let her feet rocket off from the top of the building, and began falling through the sky.

"YAHOO!"

There really wasn't anything as satisfying as the rush she felt jumping off and feeling the wind through her hair. Then something aromatic filled her nostrils. 

Ok. There was one thing more satisfying.

"Hey, who's cooking food?!" She yelled. No response. As soon as she stuck her landing she began to use her nose to track the scent. Her findings looked a lot like a cookout. Although who were these guys? Oh yeah. Her classmates. She almost never went to class, so it was kinda hard to recognize them. The only one she recalled was...

"Hey, Nekomaru!" She yelled as she picked up the huge meat on the bone over the fire and took a bite out of it "Good to see you! I'm just itching for a fight!"

"Hey, we're all here too!" Said that dude with sharp teeth. What was his name again?

"I'm just surprised that actually worked." Said another kid.

"Oh hey Roy!" Akane greeted him.

"It's Ryota..."

"Right, right. My bad!" She apologized "So hey, you put on weight since I last saw you!"

"He's looked like this for a while." Said that red-head, Molly "I can't believe he'd let himself gain so much in such a short timespan."

"Why? Do you think I take shame in my weight?" Ryota demanded "I've spent good time carving this image of mine to perfection! I take such remarks as compliment!"

"Man." Hayley, the short looking girl teased "You're like a whole other level of otaku! You even made yourself get fat just to contribute to the image." 

"I don't recall him saying that he did it just to make it look like he didn't have a life." Said some guy who Akane didn't recognize.

"He probably would have ended up like that anyways. What a loser."

"This weight is not to make me look like an otaku... although granted I do still probably look like one don't I?"

"But, yeesh. You kind of got pretty forceful there for a second." Said the stranger dude "There's really not much shame in-"

"Of course there isn't any shame! Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"Right, right! Uh... sorry."

"How's the progress going?" Some lady who looked older than the rest of them asked coming up to the group. Maybe she got held back a few times.

"We have successfully captured the target!" Declared that princess chick, Sina.

"All thanks to my masterful cooking skills!" Said the pudgy kid. Totoro.

"Ok! Time for our next target!" Yelled the woman who'd been held back.

"Eh? What's going on?" Akane asked 

"I'm Ms. Yukizome. The new teacher. And you're required to attend class now."

"Aw man... seriously?"

"You're coming to class." Nekomaru stated.

"Oh yeah? I don't think so!" She finished eating her food, before she tossed it to the wayside and began to take off, legs working fast but... for some weird reason she wasn't getting anywhere.

Oh wait. Nekomaru had picked her up by the collar.

"You're going Akane."

"Ok but," the stranger interjected "are we not going to put out the fire?" 

"Of course we are!" Ms. Yukizome held up multiple buckets of water "Now let's douse this thing!"

"You think I'd use such weak instruments as that?" Megatron demanded.

"And what do you plan to use?" Molly questioned.

"An ancient chant! Behold!"

"... Give me that water." Hayley said "I'm dumping it on his head."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok. I-I-I've reapplied the bandaging. The wound is beginning to heal b-b-but! Just to be safe, you should keep having these check ups with me. Is that ok?" 

"Yes. I greatly appreciate the treatment you've been giving me over these past couple of weeks Mikan."

Mikan was overjoyed to hear Peko praising her for her assistance but... Something bothered her.

"I was wondering... I know I asked you this before, and you said it was a misstep while training and you simply cut yourself with the sword but... I couldn't help but notice that, well, that's a rather odd place to cut yourself... so, are you certain that's how you got that wound?" 

Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman looked over at her left arm that had been bandaged before turning back to the Ultimate Nurse.

"Yes it is."

"I-I-I'm sorry!" She cried "I shouldn't be so nosy! If there's anything I can make it up to you with I'll-"

It was then that the door to the infirmary slammed open revealing a woman dressed in blue

"Hiya!"

"O-o-Oh! Hello there!" Mikan greeted back, taking notice of Peko pulling her sleeve down in order to conceal the wound completely "Is there anything you need?"

"Well, that's simple." The woman smiled walking in followed by a large group of students.

"Oh my god! You're all injured?!" She stood up "I'll do everything I can! Just rely on me! Um... what's the problem?"

"No, that's not it. Don't worry." Said the girl who Mikan recognized as her classmate, Mahiru Koizumi. But if Mahiru was around that must have meant...

"I wouldn't take treatment from a trashy pig like you anyways." Hiyoko sneered.

"I'm sorry! That I'm such a trashy pig that you won't take treatment from me!"

The woman in blue looked at Hiyoko "Let's refrain from such comments shall we?"

"So who are you?" Peko asked "And why are you here with most of our class?"

"I'm Chisa Yukizome, the new teacher. We're gathering students. Attendance is mandatory from now on."

"And what is this person doing here?" Peko pointed to a boy in a reserve course uniform.

"Regretting my life decisions."

"... What?"

"That's Hajime. He's a temporary member of the class." Ms. Yukizome explained.

"Oh!" Mikan exclaimed "Um... it's nice to meet you. I hope from the bottom of my heart we can get along, for however long you're a member of our class."

"Thanks. But I'm not actually going to be here that long..."

"I'm sorry! That was weird wasn't it?" She cried "Please forgive me!"

"W-w-whoa hey! It's fine!"

"Are you sure..."

"Very."

"Alright, that's almost everybody." Ms. Yukizome said "We only have one more name and... a row of question marks for one reason."

"That's for marking an empty space." Ryota told her

"Ah. Thank you Ryota. That means our last person is Nagito Komaeda!"

"That guy?" Kazuichi recoiled.

"Why yes, 'That guy'" She imitated

"Wait a second." Peko cut in "I noticed somebody is missing. Where's-"

"He stayed in the classroom. Didn't wanna see any of his classmates."

"... I see."

"Eh, don't worry about that stick in the mud. Now class! Let's collect the final piece!" Ms. Yukizome proceeded to do a series of movements ending with a pose that made her look like something out of a magical girl series "We're the greatest class in Hopes Peak! And what are we doing?!"

"... Really regretting my life decisions." Hajime said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Actually he took it back. It was after hearing Kazuichi complain his ear off about Ms. Yukizome's next poor victim, that he REALLY was starting to regret his life decisions.

It wasn't even actual complaints. More like a constant rephrasing of the sentence "I really don't like this particular person."

"God... why do we have to come all this way for him anyways?" 

"I don't get it. What's your problem with him? He can't be that bad can he?"

"You don't understand. This guy is a magnet for bad things happening. Out of nowhere! Whenever he's around, the universe just sends random incidents out for the sake of torment. and let me tell you that I've been involved in plenty of said bad things!"

Hajime narrowed his eyes "Oh really?" Well he wanted explanation didn't he? And an explanation he got. Enough of an explanation that he was now convinced, Kazuichi was grasping at straws.

'a magnet for bad things'? That's an idea way too superstitious to entertain.

"Hey! Hajime! Kazuichi! You're falling behind!" Ms. Yukizome scolded "If I see laziness, then I'm deducting points!"

"I'm not even an actual member of the class... How are you going to deduct points from me?" Hajime questioned.

"Less talking more moving! We're burning daylight here!"

"Aw man... my legs feel like they're gonna fall off..." Hiyoko whined

"Maybe we should take a break..." Suggested Sonia.

"You're all going to stop when you've been moving so slow?" Ryota asked.

"Actually... I think you're going extremely fast." Peko told him. He was practically ten feet in front of the whole group. And didn't look like he broke a sweat.

Chisa sighed "If you all want to complain, then fine. You can have a two minute break."

The class practically collapsed at her words, a few exceptions inbound. Peko, Akane, Nekomaru and Ryota to be exact.

Thank goodness for this break... Hajime had spent his entire morning walking! It was nice being able to rest. But...

"Are you sure it's a good idea to sit there?" He asked Kazuichi. The guy was sitting on the very edge of the pavement that connected to the road.

"Don't worry. This place is actually a pretty nice spot. And besides, the place where cars actually drive is over there, so no worries."

"So that's as far as you can go." Ryota said "Skinny people always seem to have such low tolerance."

"Say what you want, but I'm pretty tired either way." Mahiru said.

"Well, at least he's defying stereotypes." Hajime shrugged.

"He has all the qualifications for running track." Nekomaru said as he went to the ground to do push-ups "With the right training he'd be a force to be reckoned with."

"Whoah! What you're doing is pretty cool too!" Ibuki marveled "All this way and you still can work out!"

Nekomaru let out a hearty laugh.

"This? This is nothing. I'm a coach. The real athletes are far better than me."

"Still. It's beyond normal standards." Peko said.

"How about you? You're one of the few people still standing." Hajime pointed out.

"My training dictates that I can't allow myself to become tired."

"And that means... what exact-"

"So hey, aren't there vending machines here?" Akane interrupted.

"I like those machines." Hiyoko said "They've got the brand of gummies that I like."

"Well, there are machines in this area." Mahiru commented "But I think you have to walk more to get to them."

"Who cares how long it takes to get to the vending machines?" Teruteru demanded "It's all junk food. A pretty fitting title because that stuff belongs in the trash!"

"Huh? What're you saying?!" Akane gaped in horror "Food is food, right?"

"Such foolishness..." Gundham scolded "If I went on believing that any food was good enough for my Four Dark Devas of Destruction, they wouldn't be as powerful as they are."

"Who gives a damn about your hamsters?" Kazuichi asked.

"Wow Gundham!" Sonia praised "You know how to raise them so well!"

"I mean... it's not that impressive." Kazuichi whimpered looking into the distance "I bet I-"

Suddenly, he let out a scream. 

"What are you-" Ryota began, before he looked into the distance, eyes widening.

Hajime followed Ryota's gaze to see a truck, driving out of control and headed straight for Kazuichi.

There was no time to react. The truck that was most certainly going beyond the speed limit crashed into him and with a shriek he began soaring. 

"Kazuichi!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's not working..." Nagito sighed "I have no luck at all."

By the looks of it, the vending machine had taken his money for keeps without anything in return. The thing had probably broken.

"Kazuichi!"

"Hm...?" He looked over to see who was yelling, but his focus was torn away from that to see a truck that had landed right on top of the vending machine

Suddenly the machine dials went crazy before stopping at "777". A cheerful jingle rang out and the screen displayed "you win."

Within seconds, the bottom of the machine opened, unable to hold everything inside it, and started spilling out a dizzying amount of Dr. Hopper soda. More than a person would ever want.

"Well would you look at that?" The Ultimate Lucky Student said, a massive smile on his face "I really am lucky after all."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This was the second time today that the 77th class was in the infirmary.

Well, thankfully, Kazuichi's condition wasn't anything serious. Mikan, after letting everyone know his status, had him lying down on one of the beds now, and everyone else was just out in the waiting room. He was going to be just fine, thank every deity there was for that. Though, in the end, that just made way for other things to be on Hajime's mind.

"This guy is a magnet for bad things happening. Out of nowhere! Whenever he's around, the universe just sends out random incidents for the sake of torment."

Was that really true? Whatever it was that happened sure was a big bout of misfortune but... that guy couldn't be the cause of it right? How was some person able to summon a truck of all things, to come along and hit the person sitting way too close to the road?

He looked over at the last student... Nagito was it? The first thing he noticed was how he was surrounded by a ridiculous amount of Dr. Hopper. The second thing he noticed was that he was the only person by himself. Well, if nobody was going to keep him company, he figured he might as well do it.

"Hi." He greeted walking up "We haven't been formally introduced yet. I'm Hajime Hinata." He held out his hand.

Well, his expectation that the other would take his hand and shake on it was dead wrong. He just looked towards him with a sideways glance.

"I was wondering... why are you here?"

"I lost my student ID so Ms. Yukizome let me come along." He said "At least until we find the thing..."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense." Nagito replied "If she's willing to take in someone like me, she's probably fine with anyone... even reserve course students."

Was that comment really necessary? Sure, it was unusual that Hajime was being bought along but he didn't have to go out and say it. And what was that business saying 'Someone like me'? What was this guys-

"Hajime-chan! Nagito-chan!"

He jumped practically a foot into the air and whipped around to see whoever was talking.

"Ibuki... you scared me there."

"Say, you two wanna compose a song with Ibuki?"

"Huh?" Hajime asked "Well... um..."

"I insist. You're probably far better off without me." Nagito smiled "But, thanks for the offer."

"Aw..." Ibuki whined "Well, how about you Hajime-chan? You up for it?"

"Well..." He looked over at his conversation partner, who didn't exactly seem to want him around "Sure. Why not?"

"Okay! Then follow Ibuki!"

Hajime did as he was told, which landed him in the corner of the room where a few things awaited. Firstly, Hiyoko, and secondly, an electric guitar that had been plugged in.

"Hey Hiyoko-chan! Hajime-chan says he's joining the band!" She gushed

"So... you joined too?" Hajime asked Hiyoko.

"Yeah. So what, ugly?"

"Ok! Ibuki's gonna play one of her tunes to warm up! This one's called 'From the Bottom of My Internal Organs'"

It was just then that Hajime realized everyone in the room who hadn't joined in Ibuki's band was plugging their ears and looking over at them fearfully. What had he gotten himself into? Well, then again, maybe that was an over-exaggeration. How bad could it be?

Really bad. 

Maybe Ibuki had a good singing voice. He wouldn't know. Because she didn't sing. She screamed out all the lyrics. Nothing sounded like actual music. Even the playing of the guitar was lost in the not-so-melodious sound of Ibuki's voice. His ears felt like they'd been shot. And behind him, everyone was either on the floor twitching, or just wringing their heads in fear. Then there was Hiyoko. She was smiling, ear to ear.

"That felt good!" Ibuki cheered "Now Ibuki is ready to compose with you guys! It's been so long since Ibuki was with a band!"

"You... had a band?" Hajime asked "What are they doing then?"

"We split apart. Creative differences and all."

Yeah. That made sense.

"Ugh! I'm trying to heal here! Not get more damage!" Kazuichi cried coming back into the waiting room (and wearing enough bandages to look like he'd been mummified)

"Wait, shouldn't you be resting?" Ryota asked him.

"W-well... he's able to walk around now..." Mikan stuttered entering behind him "The bandages should be able to come off in less than a week. The truck doesn't seem to have been a huge hit. B-but! I'd recommend you take it easy from now on until then!"

"He's got good endurance. That's for sure." Nekomaru said.

"Yooo! Mikan-chan!" Ibuki yelled "Wanna join Ibuki's band?"

"You want me to join your band?" Mikan asked.

"Ibuki wants you to join her band!" She echoed grabbing onto Mikan's hand.

"Thank you... thank you so much!" Mikan yelled, her eyes filling with tears.

"And thank you!" Ibuki repeated her again "Ibuki's super pumped that you're joining!"

"I'm gonna puke." Hiyoko stated.

"Huh?!" Mikan let go of Ibuki to run over to Hiyoko "Are you ok? Why are you-"

"It's a figure of speech cow-wad!" Hiyoko snapped back.

"Cow-wad?!"

What a little brat. Hajime couldn't think of any other way to describe her. 

"So have we learned anything from this incident?"

Hajime looked over at Mahiru, scolding Kazuichi.

"Such as, not sitting in the middle of the road."

"Oh come on! That's not my fault! It was Nagito's!"

"I'm still pretty sure that sitting right near the road was a big factor of you getting hit." Hajime chimed in "Nagito being there or not."

"Hey, whose side are you on?"

"I... don't remember saying I was taking sides."

"Look, I'm not here for you to think I'm nagging." Mahiru told him "I'm here to make sure you don't actually get seriously injured."

"I can handle myself!"

"Talk to me when you start washing that jumpsuit of yours."

"I don't think it's possible. He just needs to wear something that looks as terrible and pathetic he is." Hiyoko teased.

"Hey!" Kazuichi snapped back "Mind showing sympathy for the guy who got hit by a damn truck?!"

"Maybe, you should try getting an apology from whoever was driving that thing." Suggested Peko.

"Actually... Ms. Yukizome and I took a look inside of the truck earlier." Sonia commented. "Nagito informed us that it had crashed so we wanted to see if the person inside was doing ok."

Hajime looked at her "Well, they're not over here in the infirmary right now, so they're fine right?"

"That's the strange part. There was no driver. The truck was completely empty."

"Wait. There was just an empty truck making its merry way down the road?" Ryota raised an eyebrow.

"With nobody to control his fury, he strikes in broad daylight!" Ibuki began to narrate "The truck vows to take victims, who sit on the road."

"... I do not think that is it." Peko said to her.

"Obviously!" Kazuichi attested "It was clearly, Nagito's weird power to attract disaster."

Ok, Hajime was on the fence about that, but hearing those words out loud made him realize just how stupid that sounded.

"Enough with that." He sighed "Nobody has weird disaster attracting powers."

"Oh, this may seem like some coincidence. But this kind of stuff happens all the time whenever he's involved! He- OW!"

Mahiru had nudged him.

"Can we not gossip about someone who's literally right over there?" She demanded, motioning to Nagito, still sitting by himself "Or in general?"

"I agree with you on that front." Sonia claimed "We should not spread rumors about disaster powers. Even though that idea is quite exciting!"

"Don't be fooled Ms. Sonia! It may sound fantastical to you, but just look what it's done to me!"

"Hm..." Sonia looked around "Did someone say something?"

"Ms. Sonia?" 

"Enough of this foolishness..." Gundham said coming up to them.

"Oh, what do you want?" Kazuichi mumbled.

"To the one who's hair is sharp as a knife! I've declared the time has come! Listen to me..."

"... Are you talking about me?" Hajime asked. Ok, his hair was pretty spiky but...

"But of course! Look at me, and don't avert your gaze, or you will die!" He declared. On cue, all four of his hamsters popped back out of his scarf one of them held up...

"My student handbook!" Hajime exclaimed.

"Are you impressed?" Gundham cackled as the hamster ran down his arm and handed Hajime his ID.

"Well... yeah. I kinda am." Hajime admitted "Thanks a lot for your help."

"Well, if you're impressed now then listen here!" Gundham declared "For it was located at the time, even before we had discovered the location of the sharp toothed one."

Well that was- wait.

"You found it before we got Kazuichi?!" He shouted "And you didn't give it back?! Why!"

"Gundham Tanaka does not need to give reasons!" He declared.

Oh for the love of-

"What? Did you just keep it from him because you wanted him to stay around?" Mahiru demanded.

"Fool! Me and my Four Dark Devas of Destruction require no company! We only desire peace and solitude!" He looked down at his hamsters and sighed "Peace... and solitude."

Yeah, that was definitely someone who was lonely. Well, whether or not this guy wanted company, Hajime probably already was in deep trouble for missing part of the entire school day, manhunt or no.

"I'll tell him off." Mahiru said, almost as if she could read his mind "You just get to Ms. Yukizome and tell her your handbook is back."

"Uh... Ms. Yukizome!" He called "I found my e-handbook!"

Actually where was she?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chisa locked the door to the woman's room, checking in all the stalls to make sure they were empty. Maybe this wasn't the ideal place, but she figured it was best to keep this call on the down-low. 

"Ok, I'm alone now." She told the person on the other end of the line "So, what's the occasion Kyousuke?"

"I just wanted to check how your first day was going."

"Aw... thanks!" She smiled "It's going excellently. I've gotten to meet all my students and in addition... I think I have a head start on the investigation."

"Already? What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, you know me!"

"So... what exactly is this head-start?"

"The reserve course." She stated "I've met one of the students. If all goes well, I can try and interrogate and get information out of him."

"Are you sure that'll be enough to work?"

"It may not be a lot. It may even be pretty inadequate. But it may just be able to be a jumping point. I could find out more from there."

"Good job. I'm counting on you Yukizome."

"Oh Kyousuke, for the last time! You can call me Chisa when we're on our own!"

"Maybe next time."

Oh, she could just see him smirking on the other end.

"Kyousuke, you meanie!"

"Sorry, can't be helped."

"So hey! I told you about my day, but what about that overseas expansion you're working on?" She asked "How's that working out?"

"So far so good." He told her "Hopefully this is a good omen!"

"Hooray! So should I tell Juzo you said hi?"

"Go ahead. As long as I don't call him up first."

"Ooooh! Is that a challenge? I accept!"

She could hear him laughing on the other end "Until next time Yukizome."

"Mm-hm!"

She let the other line go quiet and put away the phone. Then, with a hum she turned around and went back into the infirmary waiting room.

"Ms. Yukizome!"

"Hm?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ms. Yukizome!"

"Hm? What is it Hajime?"

Hajime followed the voice to see where Ms. Yukizome was.

"Oh, Ms. Yukizome! Uh... Gundham found my student e-handbook."

"Really? That's great to hear!" She smiled.

"Yeah, so can you contact my teacher? Tell her I'm showing up soon?"

"Ok then." She said "It was good to meet you Hajime. And I think everyone else here enjoys your company. Let's hope you'll get to meet up with everyone here again."

He nodded and left the building. The chances of running into those guys again weren't exactly likely but... maybe a part of him wanted that too. 

Ok, it was true that they were really... eccentric. Nowhere near as put together as you would expect the Ultimates chosen to attend the most prestigious school in the world to act. And also in some cases, very possibly crazy. But...

"I think everyone here enjoys your company."

Was that true? Ok, so maybe they didn't ALL like him. There was his attempt at interaction with Nagito which didn't go too well, and Hiyoko, who he just had the feeling hated everybody.

But for the most part they seemed willing to strike up conversation. They chatted with him, asked him to join in bands...

Granted he also didn't know them very well. The ones that he'd known the longest he knew for, what? 2 hours? But, after today, he felt a lot more positive than he had in a while.

Maybe that meant he had friends. That was the first good thing to happen since he arrived at this school. 

"Yeah... I hope so too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok class!" Fuyuhiko looked up from his desk to see Ms. Yukizome entering, with the entire damn 77th class behind her. "We're back! And we're gonna get down to business."

"What business do you mean?" Ryota asked her.

"Well, take a look around. What do you see?"

"Uh... the classroom?" Mikan asked.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed "Look at this place! It's filthy! We're cleaning up."

"Are you fucking with me?" Fuyuhiko demanded.

"Now, now Fuyuhiko. You're in a classroom. And we don't curse in a classroom." Ms. Yukizome smiled "Now! Cleaning... start!"

Somehow, he ended up outside the classroom, sweeping up dust. 

"I can't fucking believe it...." he sighed "She treats me like some damn child.... she's-"

"Young master."

He looked up to where Peko was standing 

"Peko? What do you want?"

Wordlessly, she passed him a can of Dr. Hopper soda 

"Nagito was passing these out to everybody as a refresher, since he has more than enough. So I decided to give you yours."

...

"How's your wound?" He asked her

"What?"

"I want to know if you're doing ok. Don't show me it if you don't want too but can you give me an update?"

She shook her head "Tools don't have wants." She stated "but it's healing."

"The tool business again?" He tried and failed to keep his voice from rising "Enough with that! We're away from the Kuzuryuu clan for now! You can stop calling yourself a goddamn tool while we're here! You're a person!"

"I am to serve as your tool wherever I am."

He was practically ready to hurl himself off a cliff. Because he knew dammit. He knew a few words wasn't gonna undo the entire lives worth of brainwashing she had received from his parents, her mentors, every single damn person in her life, who hammered in that she wasn't a person but his hit-woman. He had to watch somebody he knew his entire life, attempting to replace her emotions, her wants, her life, for the sake of being his 'tool'.

Maybe he could've done something to stop it if he noticed what was happening sooner. But he sure as hell couldn't now. As far as he knew, Peko was far gone forever.

"Why'd you let yourself take an injury like that?" He asked "You're a way better fighter than that!"

"It was to keep my young master safe."

"Enough with the young master business! I've known you since we were in diapers for fucks sake! Can't you just see me as your friend!?"

...

"We were able to deal with the people who came after you. That is a success." Peko replied "For me as a tool..."

"Fuck it... just go hang out with everyone else."

"Is that an order?"

"It's whatever you damn want it to be..." 

Peko took a moment to stare at him, before trailing back into the classroom.

"God... fucking dammit."

He slammed his head against the wall. It hurt like hell, and it left his ears ringing, but he just had to do it.

"God damn fucking son of a bitch..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Good job everybody!" Ms. Yukizome congratulated them "This room is spotless!"

"So, should we check on the person outside the room?" Peko asked.

"I don't want criminal scum like him anywhere near me." Hiyoko said.

"Now, now Hiyoko he is your classmate." Ms. Yukizome said "So... Nekomaru! You go get him ok?"

"YOUUUUU GOT IT!"

Nekomaru left and a full minute later came back in with Fuyuhiko kicking and screaming.

"Let me down asshole! You wanna sleep with the motherfucking fishes, because that's where you're gonna end up!"

"I'm glad you have such a spirit for class Fuyuhiko." Ms. Yukizome cajoled as Nekomaru put him down near his desk.

"So, why the fuck do you have us gathered here? Expect us all to play tea party or some shit? In case you haven't noticed we're all Ultimates."

"Being in class is not required at Hopes Peak Academy. But from now on, in this class, I want to see you all make your best effort to come. There's more to life than just your Ultimate talents. Interacting with others will help build character and help you make memories. And from there, hope, which is more important than talent will be born."

"Hope?" Nagito began to smile brightly "That sounds absolutely wonderful. Thank you for the wonderful speech ma'am!" He began applauding her.

"Here we go again..." Kazuichi sighed.

"Well, I think we've waited long enough." Ms. Yukizome digressed "Lets begin class!"


	2. Before the twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the Twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I didn't abandon this. I'm sorry it's been so long... I hope this is worth the wait. For details, we're going to establish our Twilight Syndrome group, and you'll all get to see my shipping bias for Satozumi. Hooray. And speaking of, I've taken the liberty of actually giving Sato a first name. Also hooray. I'll refer to her more by her last name to avoid confusion, but that's a basic rundown.

_Asuka Sato ran down the school hallway without pause. She knew that it wasn't exactly in school conduct to do so, but she found it hard to disobey the instincts that were telling her to push ahead as fast as possible. As of now, her main focus was meeting up with her friend in the, currently empty, photography club room. Once she had made it to the room she skidded to a stop bursting open the door._

_"I came as fast as I could."_

_Mahiru Koizumi, already having placed herself in one of the chairs and fiddling with her camera, looked up at her with a half-hearted smile "Thank you."_

_"You don't seem up to it." Sato took a moment to take the seat opposite of her "Did something happen?"_

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't let myself-"_

_"No. You didn't do anything wrong." Sato told her "I saw that Kuzuryuu brat hanging around earlier. Did she do something?"_

_Mahiru shook her head._

_"It has nothing to do with Natsumi." She dug into her bag, and then in her hands she held out a letter, which carried a dignified stamp. A label that anyone would recognize. "I wanted to show you this."_

_"No way..." Sato couldn't stop the huge smile that came onto her face "You were accepted into Hopes Peak Academy?!"_

_"Yeah. They want me as the Ultimate Photographer but..." Mahiru's face was falling "It's not like it's an amazing talent anyway... I'm not even all that good at it."_

_Sato took hold of her friends hand, keeping her own eyes trained on the others._

_"You're an amazing photographer Mahiru. Every single picture that I've seen you take is fantastic. You capture smiles, happiness, and positivity in a moment forever. I can't think of anything more worthy of a spot at Hopes Peak Academy."_

_Mahirus lips curled upwards for just a moment, but her face fell once again._

_"But... you won't be there will you?"_

_"Oh, you definitely better not be thinking of passing up Hopes Peak Academy just because of me." She shook her head "It's guaranteed success for life! You have to go!"_

_"... What did I do to deserve such a good friend?" Mahiru's smile still looked strained. Like she was forcing herself. Sato didn't want her to feel like that, so she spoke up again._

_"Hey, I can't promise anything." She started "But, maybe I can get into the Reserve Course. That way, we can still be close."_

_"Do you mean it?"_

_"If it makes you happier to be closer to me, then I'll gladly go." She smiled at her._

_In a matter of seconds, Mahiru wrapped her arms around her in a hug._

_"Thank you so much Asuka."_

_This time she could tell it was genuine._

_"I'll be by your side Mahiru. Promise."_

* * *

  
Twelve o'clock. Lunchtime.

The Reserve Course could be summarized as a very massive and obvious scam. The staff was made up of teachers from the Main Course who were sent over for their incompetence. The lighting was cheap and rooms were dimly lit. Even just the daily walk to there was a chore.

Still, Sato stayed being a student there. The reason for that was as cheesy as they come, but, she was there for her friend. Every single day, at lunchtime she'd have her reminder that this was all worth it.

"Hey, am I late?" She approached the bench near the school fountain, which created a tranquil background sound to accompany the gorgeous rush of water from atop.

"Of course not." Mahiru told her holding up her camera. A click and a flash followed.

"This one looks great." She smiled, looking at the snapped shot with a soft smile.

"Of course it'd look great if it was taken by you." She took her seat next to her "You're fantastic."

Mahiru's cheeks grew red, and with an expression that positively glowed, she held up a lunchbox wrapped in pink cloth.

"By the way, I made hamburger steaks today!"

"Sounds delicious!"

Mahiru undid the knot, to yet another beautifully crafted, home-cooked lunch for the two to share. The two girls started eating, not too long before Sato heard a high pitched voice behind the fountain screech "Go away barfo!"

"Huh?" Mahiru turned around "That sounds like-"

"B-b-but you just wandered off! Where are you-"

"It's none of your business bitch-bag!" Sato strained her eyes through the fountain to see two figures. One short in structure, the other had just been pushed by shorty into the fountain.

"Eeeeeeeek!"

"Mahiru!" One of the voices from the fountain came into clear view to someone with an extremely childish appearance "The nasty shit-hoe keeps following me around!"

"I-I'm Okay!" From the fountain, the other familiar voice sounded out as a girl with purple hair sprang up and started to climb out herself.

"Don't forget Ibuki!" Another girl popped out of the fountain.

"Hyaaaaaah!" The meek girl jumped up in surprise "Ibuki? You're here?"

"Mm-hm!" The girl winked sticking her tongue out.

"Go away fashion disaster. I wanna hang out with Mahiru."

"Hiyoko, I told you I was going to have lunch with my friend." Mahiru patiently explained "I do this every day."

"But Mahiru, I wanna spend time with you now." The childish girl looked at her innocently "Because of our dumbass new teacher, we can't spend as much time together before going to class now..."

"Um..." Mahiru looked at Sato "I'm so sorry Asuka. But..."

"Oh, you don't have to worry." Sato reassured her "Your friends can stay."

"Hooray!" The childish girl let out a cheer and wrapped her arms around Mahiru "I bet it's nice having me around. The views better than the one on that ratty haired whore that you hang out with."

"... Your name is Hiyoko right?" Sato crossed her arms "Mahiru has told me about you..."

"Hiyoko, this is someone I've known for a very long time." Mahiru said "Can you please treat her with respect?"

Hiyoko turned around with a huff.

"U-U-Um...." the purple haired girl folded her hands "M-my name is Mikan Tsumiki... I hope from the bottom of my heart we can get along..."

"Heyo!" The girl whose hair was done up in cones jumped up "You can call Ibuki Ibuki! Ibuki Mioda for long. So who are you?"

"My name's Asuka Sato." She introduced "I'm glad to meet you all. You're in Mahiru's class right?"

"That's as sure as it gets!" Ibuki hooted "Sure on another level! Ibuki calls it... sureific!"

"U-u-um..." Mikan folded her hands "I'll start by saying I haven't actually participated in lunch with other people before... b-b-but, I have been able to serve as the entertainment! Aside from dying, I'll do anything."

"Well, let's get eating!" Ibuki held up her own lunchbox "Ibuki's own homemade lunch! Who wants some?"

"Keep your failed science experiment away from me!" Hiyoko reprimanded.

"Then there's more for Ibuki!" She opened up a pretty inedible looking lunch and began to dig in with a smile.

"Gross..." Hiyoko opened up a lunchbox of her own, one half actual good food, and the other half, bags of brand name gummies.

"Hiyoko, you should save some of those for some other time." Mahiru suggested "They're not healthy."

"Alright... sorry Mahiru. I'll pack better next time."

"Sh-she's right." Mikan said "You see, they're filled with artificial-"

"I don't care what you say bitch-hoe!" Hiyoko reprimanded.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!"

"Apologize now!"

"B-but I just did apologize!"

Hiyoko turned away from the poor sobbing girl, before she clung onto Mahiru.

"Well hey Mahiru, the rest of it I made on my own! Aren't you proud?"

"On your own? That's impressive." Mahiru smiled.

"Here." Hiyoko broke a spring-roll in half before handing both pieces to Mahiru "What do you think?"

Mahiru gave the girl a smile and took a bite out of one of the two halves... the smile on her face subtlety began turning into a frown.

"Well, I'm impressed you were able to whip something up on your own in the first place." Mahiru said "But I think you need to work if you want to improve more."

"Then can you help?"

"I'll... see what I can do."

Out of curiosity Sato took the half Mahiru hadn't bitten into and began eating. It was... remarkably flavorless. And yet, as she chewed she came to the realization the center was filled with sugar. She couldn't possibly stop herself from gagging. The look Hiyoko gave her in return told her she had noticed.

"Mahiru... why do you hang out with her everyday at lunch instead of me?" She pouted "She's just some plain-Jane uggo."

Ok. Now, this girl was getting on her last fucking nerve.

"I told you before Hiyoko." Mahiru sighed "We were friends at our old school before Hopes Peak."

"Oooooooh Middle School." Ibuki grinned "Ah the memories Ibuki had from then."

"I bet you were even more embarrassing to hang around then than you are now." Hiyoko smirked.

"Kyahahaha! You cut me deep with your knife of truth!" Ibuki laughed "Well, Ibuki's got a few pictures..."

As she said that, she pulled a picture out.

"... Huh? Where were you keeping that?" Mikan squeaked.

"And who's this bitch in the photograph?" Hiyoko demanded in a loud voice.

"It's Ibuki!" She grinned.

Sato leaned over for a look. The girl in the picture didn't have any eccentric hairdos or colors, any piercings aside from the singular ones in her ears, nor a uniform that had been personalized to the degree hers was...

"Huh?!" Mikan exclaimed "But you look so..."

"Well it is a bit weird to see." Mahiru said "But, she couldn't have always looked like that."

"So... when did you first dye your hair then?" Sato asked.

"After Ibuki broke up with her old band." She smiled "Now, it's the look of Ibuki's new band!"

"Wait... it is?" Mikan tilted her head.

"Like hell I'm gonna make myself look like you!" Hiyoko scowled.

"Huh? Are you three a band?" Sato asked.

"Nope! We aren't full right now." Ibuki smirked "And we just formed yesterday. Don't even know what instruments the others are playing."

"Full?"

"We still don't have one of our members around." Ibuki smiled "The hidden member!"

"Um... Well, you have some old experience don't you?" Sato asked "Can you play something?"

"N-n-no!" Mikan started panicking "Absolutely not!"

Confused, Sato gave Mahiru a questioning look.

"Well... Ibuki's style of music is... very unique." Mahiru smiled "I don't think everyone's fully prepared to hear it right now."

"Aw..." Ibuki began mumbling "Well, Ibuki looks forward to having you listen someday! Ibuki's music is just like that of Pythagoras."

"Ibuki..." Mahiru cut in "Pythagoras is a mathematician."

"Well, that's because Ibuki's talent just adds up."

"O-o-oh. I think I get it." Mikan smiled.

"Aw... Mikan-chan is so moe!" Ibuki grinned "Look at your little blush!"

"Makes sense." Hiyoko snickered "Low standards on a low standard person."

"But she's so cute!" Ibuki squealed "Truly the new teacher having us all attend class together is a sign that Ibuki should see her more!"

"New teacher?" Sato turned her gaze towards Ibuki.

"Oh yeah." Ibuki had a wide smile on her face "She's cool!"

"I'd say it's a welcome improvement to having a teacher always coming into class on hangover." Mahiru commented.

"Noth to menthun swees choff fur of sthories!" Ibuki said through a mouthful of food.

"What?"

"Not to mention she's chock full of stories!" Her mouth was still full.

"Oh yeah. She did tell some fun stories." Hiyoko smirked "Apparently she was a student here, and the school was just as full of entertaining losers as it is now."

"Like what?" Sato questioned.

"Well she told us a story. This one dude- apparently he was the Ultimate Boxer- one time, he ended up totally flunking an assignment. So he punched a hole in the wall." Hiyoko sneered "And it's still there to this day! We pass by it on the way to class!"

"Well apparently, that guys the head of school security now." Mahiru remarked crossing her arms "I can only imagine what he's doing in that position."

* * *

"You told them WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Chisa apologized "The students were commenting on it, and I just had to tell them where it came from."

"Ugh..." Juzo Sakakura took the opportunity to slam his fist against the wall he was leaning against.

"Well, at least you didn't put a hole in that wall." Chisa consoled him.

"Yeah. Fantastic." He mumbled.

"So hey. Did Munakata call you up?" Chisa asked.

"Uh... yeah. Of course he did."

"Aw... so he said hi to you before me." She pouted.

"... Oh." He muttered "Well, he told me you've already made some progress?"

"That's right." Chisa winked "I've got a plan!"

"I don't see how interviewing some unsuspecting student is gonna nab us any good intel." He grumbled.

"Hey, don't give me that defeatist attitude. As long as Munakata's backing us, we're going to go far in our operation."

"You're right." He nodded "Munakata's the only one who can find the truth and fix what's happening at this school."

"Hm?" Chisa's eyes were widening.

"... What?"

"If you think you can steal him away from me, you have another thing coming Mr. Boxer." She said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Just because I think he's the schools savior doesn't mean I'm gunning for a piece" He groaned, burying his face in his hand.

* * *

 

"Soooooooo... you guys got your own stories about each other right?" Ibuki grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Mahiru corked an eyebrow.

"Ibuki means super embarrassing stories!" She smiled "Go on!"

"Hey! Mahiru would never do something stupid or embarrassing!" Hiyoko yelled "Take it back!"

"But... most people do have embarrassing stories." Mikan murmured.

"That's not the kind of thing we're inclined to share with you though." Mahiru sighed as she picked up a piece of food. She hoped this girls lunch would have a bit more maturity to it.

"Aw... fine." Ibuki put her head in her hand.

"Um... so..." Mikan whimpered "If you don't have embarrassing stories, do you have some nice ones?"

"Tons of them." The two of them said the same words at the exact same time.

At the realization of their synonymous response, the girls exchanged a look and within seconds, bright, loud laughs burst from within them.

"Ah the world of girls love." Ibuki smiled.

The endearment was accompanied by Hiyoko gagging on her own food.


	3. Spring cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this chapter did not take me 100 years to write like last time so I hope that is a good omen and I hope y’all like this one.

"Hello girls." The walk down the hallway and back to class met the group with their teacher returnimg from her own business "How was your lunch?"

"Miso soup-er great." Ibuki whooped trailing behind.

"Who said you get to speak for all of us?" Hiyoko grumbled “Or make crappy food puns.”

"W-well... I thought it was nice too." Mikan smiled. This comment was met with a quick kick to the shins from Hiyoko.

"Hyaaa-" Mikan was about to fall over only to be caught and stood back up by their teacher who then took Hiyoko by the collar.

"Why don't you walk alongside me until we get to class Hiyoko?"

This demand was met with reluctance and grumbling until Mahiru had agreed to walk alongside her as well.

"And we're back!" Ms. Yukizome walked to the door and burst open the door. Then she jumped at the girls just in time to stop a piece of debris in the classroom from flying at any of their heads.

"H-huh?!" Mikan was starting to panic.

"What was that?" Mahiru questioned.

"It seems like there might be a fight going on in there." Ms. Yukizome began to pull up her sleeves "Stand back students. Your teacher will deal with it."

The four girls watched their teacher enter the room, and Ibuki poked her head through the doorframe for a better view, which caused the girls ears to be met with a loud piercing shriek.

"What is it?!" Mahiru put a hand on her shoulder, but the others mouth was already bubbling.

"Abububu..."

The other 3 peeked in to the room where Akane and Nekomaru, were holding a fierce battle within. Chairs, supplies, and other such things were flying everywhere as the two battled for dominance, sending out sonic booms every time they made contact.

"They're gonna kill eachother..." Ibuki muttered.

"W-well, Ms. Yukizome seems like she's going to break it up." Mahiru consoled.

The girls watched after their teacher stepping in.

"Hey. No fighting is allowed on school grounds."

"Fool! This isn't a fight!" Nekomaru yelled "This is training!"

"Ah. I see." Ms. Yukizome turned around and went to her desk "Carry on then."

"Huh?! She's letting it continue?!" Mahiru cried.

"Heeeeeeeeelp us!" Kazuichi screamed from the inside.

The girls began to look further into the room where all of their classmates pressed against the wall to avoid the incoming rubble. Well, except for Nagito still at his desk with a smile.

"Okay everyone, seeing how Akane and Nekomaru are training as of now, we might have to clean the room again later." Ms. Yukizome began "So can I get volunteers to get cleaning supplies? I know you four girls are already out there, so if one or two more people could get out and go to the supply closet..."

"Allow me." Gundham stood up "Fires of Hell! Assist me so that I might-"

He was cut short by a desk hitting his face and falling to the ground.

"... May I take class outside?" Teruteru asked raising his hand. 

* * *

  
"Holy crow..." Kazuichi put a hand on his head "She's STILL completely out?"

The training session ended with Akane completely unconscious, and lying on a mat that Mikan had carefully laid out for her.

"If Ibuki were to name a song after it..." Ibuki said putting both pointer fingers to her head "It would be 'Sleep of losing a fight really, really badly.'"

“Hold on!” Kazuichi told her “That names too literal!”

“Yes, but it is a great Ibukidea.”

"Who cares what the fuck you would name a song about?" Fuyuhiko muttered.

"I just hope that it's soon where she wakes up." Mikan said folding her hands.

"Hey! Nekomaru!"

"I think she’s up now.” Ryota commented.

"O-o-oh!" Mikan went to the other side of the room where Akane was standing on top of the mat, scuffing her shoes on it as she was preparing to charge "Akane, are you alright?!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You were knocked out!"

"Oh yeah..." Akane stood up “Thanks for the help Miki.”

“It’s Mikan! Mikan Tsumiki! Please don’t forget.”

“Ah yeah. I’ll get it next time.” She nodded "Anyways, I'm better now so I'm gonna go to Nekomaru!"

“Oh, but aren’t you-“

To the girls dismay, before she could finish her sentence Akane stomped to the other side of the room to Nekomaru sweeping rubble into a dustpan.

"Hey, how do you keep beating me?" She demanded.

"Ah. Akane. Good to see you." He said removing himself from his cleaning "You should know that your form is all off. You won't beat me if you continue using that improper stance."

"Whatever. All I gotta do is win right?"

"That attitude isn't going to get you far." He told her.

"Aw shaddup! I want a rematch!"

"Not now. We need to clean up the mess we made." He scolded "Responsibility is POWER!"

"And are you saying it was responsible that you decimated half the room?" Scolded Mahiru.

"Can you guys just promise this won't be a daily occurrence?" Ryota pleaded “It’s really stressful.”

"Fuahahahahahaha!" Gundham bellowed "Fools!"

"What is it now Supreme Overlord Of Who Gives A Shit?” Fuyuhiko glared.

"You think because the battle between those mortals has ceased you are safe but don't remember that I! Gundham Tanaka am within the confines of this room!"

"You know it's kinda hard to take you seriously with that ice pack pressed to your head." Teruteru commented.

"Kh-" Gundham's grip on the object tightened slightly.

"What? Are you saying you took him seriously in the first place?" Fuyuhiko glared.

"Well... no."

“Maybe you could try actually helping us clean.” Mahiru sighed.

“I think the hamsters are doing that job.” Ryota pointed to the four tiny critters scuffling past them with brooms.

"How could I, the Supreme Overlord of Ice, be defeated by my own element?!" Gundham shouted “Is this the day where Gundham Tanaka is finally been bought to his knees?!”

"W-w-wait!" Mikan ran over to him "Please don't squeeze the ice pack so much! I-it might crack a-a-and then-“

"Hmph. I remember that you were the one who assigned this curse to me." He observed "Truly you have impressive sorcery to use this against me."

"Uh... thank you?" She whimpered "But, if the pain in your head gets worse, I will gladly treat it! So... um... come to me if you need it."

"You truly are befitting of the Ultimate Nurse Mikan." Nagito smiled "I think it's-"

Before the guy had a chance to launch into an hour long speech, the door opened to Ms. Yukizome and Sonia carrying cleaning supplies.

"Beep beep, coming through." Ms. Yukizome commented.

"Rejoice everybody!" Sonia exclaimed "We have even more supplies than before! That means even more things to try using!"

"Now Ms. Sonia you don't have to worry yourself with sullying your royal hands by cleaning." Kazuichi insisted "Just sit back and let us do it."

"Are you insisting I sit back and do nothing while everyone else works?"

"... Yes?"

Sonia walked past him without another word and went up to Gundham to chat.

"Hello Gundham. Is your injury doing better?"

"I am afraid to let you know that it’s bought me a fearsome enemy...”

“I see...” She folded her hands “Then allow me to assist you!”

The look on Gundham’s face looked like it could melt all the ice in that pack.

"Ugh... they're like an obnoxious couple!" Hiyoko whined "But one of them thinks he's the lord of demons."

"Ms. Sonia...?"

"There, there." Nekomaru put his hand on Kazuichi's shoulder “I’d say to move on.”

The other boy responded with a series of low pitched whimpers.

"Are you crying?!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"No!" Kazuichi managed to shout through his crying.

Ms. Yukizome moved a few desks back in place before putting her hands on her hips and exhaling.

"I sure don't want the classroom being turned upside down in training sessions to be a daily thing." She sighed.

"I may have a suggestion." Peko went up to her "Perhaps I can defuse the situation."

"Wait..." Ibuki stood back "Are you saying we will have a three way battle between Nekomaru, Akane, and Peko?! The battle to propel through space and time?!"

"Well, you don't bring your fists to sword fight." Hiyoko commented "So I think we all know who's gonna win."

"I'm not suggesting 'winning'" Peko sighed "I'm saying I could try and break the training session apart before they cause much damage."

"What? You're gonna cut us off before it gets good?!" Akane jeered.

"No way... the battle is starting..." Ibuki took cover under a desk "Will we see Peko-chans awesome power?! Oh Peko-Chan, promise to come back safe for Ibuki.”

“... Right.” Peko tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you for the suggestion Peko.” Ms Yukizome smiled “Just make sure the fight doesn't become bigger."

"Training to the limit is good for the SPIRIIIIIIIIT!" Nekomaru yelled "... But I don't think we can fix the classroom every day."

"Yeesh, Kizakura really didn't have a plan for you guys." Ms. Yukizome sat back at her desk and withdrew a pink glitter pen with a flourish then started to write in a journal.

"He just never thought we'd all be crammed in this room together." Akane mentioned.

"Well, I'll need to think through that stuff." She said still writing whatever important details she needed to in pink glitter pen "I'm your teacher after all. So I want to make sure this class can keep doing well."

"This is fucking bullshit." Fuyuhiko muttered.

"Clearly it's not. I remember yesterday, you were one of the few people to attend without me bringing you." She smiled "And I didn't just come on a good day either. According to records, you have perfect attendance."

"Wha- don't fucking announce-"

"Haha, he's a nerd who needs to pretend he's a tough guy to make himself feel better!" Hiyoko teased.

“What did you say you little bitch?!”

Suddenly a confetti popper went off.

“Ibuki magic!” She whooped.

“What magic? All you did was make more to clean.” Ryota scolded.

“We must hone our focus for this!” Nekomaru yelled “Let’s go Kazuichi! Restore your inner might with VALOR!”

“Yeah. Okay.” Kazuichi sulked “Lets go.”

“Keep on working students! We’ve got a lot of work to do to fix this room!”

A piece of the ceiling fell to the floor.

“... A lot of work.”

* * *

  
“Well, we’re done.” Ryota said “And it only took...” He looked at the clock “The rest of the day apparently.”

“Now this is exciting!” Sonia jumped up and down “I did cleaning not once, but two days in a row!”

“Well everyone you’re excused for the day.” Chisa smiled “I’ll see you all tomorrow.”

She clicked her pen shut and looked up at the heavily chipped ceiling. She chose to see the pieces that weren’t there and made it incomplete serve as her reminder. that there was still things that needed to be done. It was certain to be a balancing act keeping her students well, and conducting the investigation. Leads were going to be a must and she had to pick up on as many as possible to get a head start.

The lightbulb clicked over her head. Her hands went down on the desk making a show stopping BAM go through the classroom, and making Mikan let out a little “EEP!”

“Students! What would you think of having a get together party?”

“You’re making every single one of us come here daily. Why do we need a get together?” Hiyoko whined.

“Because this one’s for a party silly.” She smiled “And... I’m inviting Hajime too!”

“Who’s Hajime?” Fuyuhiko and Nagito asked at the same time.

“Oh yeah... that guy!” Akane smiled “I was remembering his name wrong. Whoops.”

“Hey, mind answering the question?” Fuyuhiko demanded “Who the fuck is Hajime?”

“Language Fuyuhiko.” Chisa cut in “And of course, you’d know who it is if you participated in the manhunt. He helped out.”

“Wait, the Reserve Course student?” Nagito looked over “I thought that was a one time thing.”

“Nope!” She began to stand on top of her desk once again “He’s coming back!”

“Rising once again from the ashes!” Gundham laughed “As the prophecy foretold!”

“Ooooh... Ibuki is excited!”

“I think this is what people call... hella rad!” Sonia enthused “I think it is, lit that we are seeing Hajime again.”

“Ugh, you sound like someone’s grandma trying to be cool!” Hiyoko yelled.

“Thank you for the compliment Hiyoko.” She smiled.

“That wasn’t a-“

“Uh, so who’s sending out the invitation?” Mahiru cut her off “And what event even is it?

“Hm... fair point.” Chisa stood up on top of the desk.

“That is REALLY not safe...” Mahiru commented.

“Alright for invitations!” Ms. Yukizome smiled “Sonia, can I count for you.”

“Most certainly! I will deliver a Novoselic invitation!” She grinned “Where is my rocket launcher?”

“So then what are we doing...?” Mikan asked.

“Oh, I know!” Akane spoke up “Let’s have some food!”

“Food isn’t our main concern.” Peko said crossing her arms.

“Wait, I think she might be onto something.” Ryota commented.

“Of course YOU think that fatty.” Hiyoko sneered.

“No, really.” He stood up “Of course, the idea of food is one I would never turn down, but we could build an event around it.”

“Oh! I think that sounds wonderful!” Sonia exclaimed “So we could have a cookout?”

“I see my services are required.” Teruteru smiled “But, a little payment would be-“

“Nobody is doing that.” Nekomaru interrupted.

“Yeah, okay.”

“I’m glad things are all set.” Chisa clapped her hands together “Well, for real this time, class dismissed.”

The students began to bustle and exit, and at one point she thought she heard Nagito mention that he “Doesn’t see why a group of Ultimates is so excited about a Reserve Course student.” Then they were gone.

At that point she didn’t have an audience to see her standing on the desk, but chose to stay up there anyways. She could probably get an interview out of Hajime at the cookout, just by asking how school is and what he thinks. She’d probably get just enough so she would have something.

Not to mention, he pretty clearly was a good kid. She’d decided yesterday that despite not being an official member of her class, the fact he spent so much of her first day with him made him a student all the same. And her students were going to bond together.

She finally came down from the desk, a smile painting her face. She had tons of work to do undoubtedly. The way things were in this class made it clear they weren’t held together well. But it was something that made her more determined than ever before.


	4. The Time We Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn’t too big. Just some character interactions and leading into the next chapter.

Hajime couldn’t tell whether or not it was a good thing that his desk was placed right next to the window.

On the one hand, it allowed him to longingly stare at the Main Course building as much as his heart desired. That building was his dream after all. He wanted to be talented at something. He wanted to feel worth himself. God he wanted to be in that building.

But looking over there was just a reminder that no, he was not in that building. He was a loser stuck in the Reserve Course, and didn’t have any way of changing that. The exact opposite of what he wanted.

So... what did he want exactly? He wanted to be confident in himself. He felt he deserved to be. The idea of wasting away in a normal life like an item on an assembly line was his worst fear. Something he felt he was above. He could remember that much. It was why he came running over to this school in the first place. Then just being so close to that place when in reality it was just as far away... that really put things into perspective, didn’t it?

It was pretty pathetic when it came down to it.

RIIIIIIIIIIIING

He found himself welcoming the grating noise of the bell as a siren to chase away the ugly thoughts for a minute. Even if they were bound to inevitably sink back in.

With one last look at the Main Course, Hajime gathered himself together and left the building that he resided in.

Other students were already gathered outside now, chatting it up. He couldn’t really say he knew any of those guys but...

“Hajime!”

“Ah!” He whipped around to see pointed in his face was what he was certain was a rocket launcher “H-huh?! What?! Who’s... is this a threat?!”

“Hajime, don’t you recognize my voice?” Whoever was speaking put down the weapon (was that even allowed on school grounds? He’d have to check on that later) and revealed herself to be a blonde girl wearing a main course uniform.

“Oh! Um... Sonia right? Your Majesty?”

“Ah, you do not need to call me that. Just call me Sonia.” She smiled “I would like to think my status isn’t as important here.”

“Um... okay.” He shifted his feet “And what’s the rocket launcher for?”

“For this.”

She pointed in the air and fired a rocket which exploded into fire and sparks across the air.

“Holy sh-“

“Hajime Hinata!”

He began to take a gulp as he looked around and realized people were beginning to stare. He couldn’t really tell if that could be attributed to the sky facing Sonia’s powerful wrath, or the fact that a Main Course student was talking to him.

“Yeah?”

“You have been invited to an event hosted by the 77th class. Do you accept?”

“Uh... people are staring at us.” He muttered looking around “And what do you mean event?”

“We’re not exactly certain yet. It’s in its early planning phase. But our class is doing something and-“ another blast went into the air “You’ve been invited! Do you accept?”

He slowly rubbed his ringing ears in an attempt to calm the splitting headache he had.

“Uh... sure why not?”

And then he covered both his ears again before another blast went up.

“Thank you very much Hajime! I will catch you later.” She smiled, her voice becoming stilted and awkward on the second sentence. And then she spun on her heel and left.

Actually seeing the looks he was getting he probably should get going too. Without any further ado he began to pick up pace back to his dorm. 

* * *

 

“So... I think a picnic would be fitting.” Ryota nodded “Can you handle that Teruteru?”

“Who do you think you’re asking?” The chef smiled back.

“Someone who would most definitely cook things in suggestive shapes.”

“Oh... that’s what you meant.” Teruteru mentioned tapping his fingers together “Well I can cook without doing that. Yeah.”

“Good. So next question.” Ryota nodded “I want a sample of your food to make sure it is suitable.”

“Already done.” Teruteru smiled holding up a tray of deviled eggs “Go ahead take one.”

Ryota began to scoop up food into both of his hands and started gobbling down.

“...Or half of them. Whatever floats your boat.”

“You should definitely make more test-food for me.” Ryota said “So I can test more.”

He obviously just wanted more food. Oh well. That meant more enjoyment of his fine meals.

“Okay, fine. I’ll also need to prepare a menu. And it’ll have to be up to perfect standards. Such as-“

“Yo, give me some food!” Akane had all of a sudden come up to them “If I don’t, I’m gonna beat the crap out of something!”

“Um... where did you come from?”

“You are mistaken.” Ryota told her “This food was prepared for me.”

“Well, you can certainly share it if you would li-“

“Give it to me!” Akane yelled taking the entire plate out of his hands. Wait, this ran a serious risk!

“Be careful not to drop those!” Teruteru warned “Why, you wouldn’t want to spoil them would you? So be-“

“Hey, Ryota, stop taking food off my plate!” Akane yelled.

“This food has been given to me for professional reasons.” Ryota told her “So in other words: It’s mine.”

“Don’t talk with your mouths full!” Teruteru exclaimed “You’ll dribble it on the floor!”

He knew they were appreciating the food, but dear he wished they appreciated it with more respect to the craftsmanship that went in.

“Man, these are good though.” Akane mentioned (with her mouth full) “Who taught ya to cook Teruteru?”

“Who? Me?” He began tapping his fingers together. The answer to that question would be his Mom but... “I’m self-taught! Been an expert since the first day I picked up a spatula!” That second sentence was true. Just you know. Not the first one.

“Oh. Cool.” Akane was dribbling food now.

“Treat my food with respect or you will lose privileges!” 

* * *

 

“H-how long are they going to go at it?” Mikan whimpered “They keep fighting over that food.”

“Perhaps Ibuki can make a song out of it.” Ibuki smiled strumming her guitar “What do you say Mikan-Chan? Should our bands premier song be ‘Two Guys Trying To Eat While The Pervy Chef Watches On In Distress?’”

“Um... well...” Mikan started tapping her fingers together “I-I don’t... really... know... I-I-I mean I don’t really know any instruments I can play... B-b-But I promise I’ll learn!”

“Hm...” Ibuki remained quiet for a few moments before proceeding to toss the guitar up into the air and lean into Mikan’s face.

“H-huh?!”

“Mikan-Chan! From this moment on, Ibuki is your music teacher!”

Mikan was about to respond, but then the guitar landed on the floor and split in half causing her to jump and cling herself right onto the other.

“D’awwwww. You’re welcome Mikan-chan.” Ibuki said.

“I-I-I don’t understand.” She said looking up at her “Why would you have me if I can’t do anything?”

“Well...” Ibuki made a popping noise with her mouth “Ibuki just likes having you around.”

“H-huh?”

“You’re super cute! And sweet!” Ibuki tapped her on the nose “So, Ibuki likes you!”

“Th-that’s...” Mikan’s eyes filled with tears “That’s the nicest thing! That anyone has ever said to me!”

“D’awwwww! You really are moe.” Ibuki smiled “Well, Ibuki will wait for a special time for the new bands premier! Until then, who wants to learn keyboard?!”

“Ehehehehe...” Mikan started giggling “Alright...”

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted into the air.

“H-h-Huh?!”

“To the music room Mikan-Chan! We have much work to be done!”

“Wait, so you meant now?!” She began panicking and tightening her grip.

“Of course! Ibuki wants to give her friend the soonest lesson possible!”

“F-friend...?!” Her eyes filled with tears “I’m your friend...?”

“Yeah! So you ready?”

She clung her arms even harder around the other girl.

“Yes! Yes! Definitely!”

“Then away we go!”

Ibuki was really fast moving and it was kinda scary, but Mikan still couldn’t stop smiling. Because someone had just called her their friend.


	5. It ain’t no picnic

  
As of now it had been a week since Sonia encountered him after school with her little... ahem, invitation.

Not to say the rest of the week was any different because of it. It’d been the same slog. As of now he was just hanging around in the Reserve Course library, studying despite there not being a test because he just had no clue what else to do with his time, so might as well improve his GPA a bit. Especially seeing how much work Reserve Course students got.

Main Course students had to focus on improving their talents so the schoolwork they received was scarce. This caused a few iffy looks from the general public about how Hopes Peak wasn’t as much of an education facility, so when they created the Reserve Course they decided to overcompensate the work load as some kind of balance. So even if the library did have dust, in such quantities you could see it floating around, he didn’t think it was a good idea to stay away because of it.

He’d give it another hour then go to his dorm. Maybe sooner seeing how the one faulty light flashing on and off in the back was starting to give him a headache. The school could just replace the bulb, but they wouldn’t want to go out of their way for the Reserve Course, now would they?

Okay, he needed to get his mind off of this. Focus on literally anything else. Like... Like...

Like the loud noise of someone yelling “IT’S TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!” While in the library.

“What the...” He turned around and looked towards the entrance to see a guy with lightning shooting out of his eyes. “Nekomaru...?”

“Hey there! Uh...” he watched the girl he recognized as Akane come up to him “Harold?”

“Hajime. Hajime Hinata.” He corrected “You guys know this is a library right?”

“Sure. How come?” Nekomaru inquired.

“What’s a library?” Akane asked.

Was that a joke? He hoped so, but Akane’s face suggested not.

“Is this about the thing I was invited to last week?”

“Yeah. It’s happening now.” Akane said “So can you hurry up and come already? Nekomaru forced me to come here so I can’t eat any of the food!”

“That’s because if I didn’t she’d have eaten everything already.” He explained to him.

“Oh. Well, can you bring quieter people to the library next time?” He pleaded.

“This ‘library’ place kinda reminds me of home.” Akane mentioned, and Hajime had to wonder why anyone would think of home in here.

“Well, we should probably start going soon.” He mentioned. He figured that waiting around so long for an add-on wasn’t exactly a fun activity for these guys while their classmates were out partying.

“Alright!” Akane began balling her fists “Hey, Hajime you better not hog all the food!”

“I don’t really plan too...”

“I mean it! If you hog it all, I’ll give you a taste of my fists!”

“Okay, okay.” He began going towards the door “Let’s go.”

He watched the two of them walk out in front of him, and followed after, looking at just how built the two of them were.

“So... how did either of you guys discover you were good at your talents?”

“Oh, simple.” Akane said, breaking the eternal rule of ‘Don’t run in the halls’ “Someone told me I could make a lot of money off of it!”

“... Huh?”

“Yeah. Apparently someone saw me running something once. Think they called it ‘Parkour.’ But they said I was good and I could make a lot of money if I entered a competition.”

“... So you discovered your Ultimate talent... for money?”

“Yeah.” She started looking back at him “Now lets go get some food!”

“Calm down.” Nekomaru told her “There will be plenty left.”

“Well I’m hungry!”

“That’s because you’re always hungry.”

She seemed so carefree... Hajime was actually kind of jealous of it.

“Whatever. Just hurry up Hal. You’re holding us up!”

“It’s Hajime...” he muttered picking up his pace.

“Oh right. I’ll get it next time.” She nodded “Let’s get going.”

Hajime was guided by the two of them, making general small talk along the way. Although small talk was a strong expression when Nekomaru was loud as a siren, and Akane always hanging on a point, not getting it.

Nekomaru wasn’t kidding about Akane being a glutton. As soon as Hajime thought he saw everyone gathered in the distance, she began racing forward and once he approached, he saw her inhaling almost everything she came in the path of.

“So, this is the place?” He asked.

“That’s right!” Nekomaru bellowed “It’s the gathering!”

“Ah! The invitee has arrived!” Sonia smiled, which made Hajime slightly afraid she’d pull out another rocket launcher. “How wonderful!”

“Hello Hajime!” Ms. Yukizome said walking over to greet him “It’s wonderful to have you be a part of the class again!”

“Yeah...” to be honest being around a group of people who already knew each other that he’d only met on one occasion made him feel more self-conscious than any positivity he hoped he’d find being included in this. He needed to lift his attention from the feeling. “You know what, I’m gonna grab some food.”

“Okay! Take all the time you need dear!” She exclaimed, bouncing as she did. She made him think of an overenthusiastic mother.

“I will...”

He hoped to blend in a little as he walked in and grabbed a plate off the pile, looking to the various plates stacked with food laid out on the floral picnic blanket in such a meadowy area. They really did not skimp on the selection. And to top it off the plates it was all served on were very nice looking. He began to trace his hand over the overly ornate design on the rim of the plate of burgers before noticing a hand reach for it.

“Oh. Sorry.” He looked up to see who he was apologizing too coming to notice a remarkable babyface on someone he didn’t recognize.

“So you’re Hajime, huh?” He said in a voice that contained a clear intent of hostility.

“Uh... Yes. Have we met?”

“No. I didn’t join up on our teachers morning long scavenger hunt.” He snarled “The names Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Ultimate Yakuza.”

“Yakuza?” Seeing the short, freckled, young looking boy say that was almost cartoonish sounding, but he had the feeling this guy wasn’t a jokester.

“The Kuzuryuu Clan. I’m the heir.” He smirked “And I don’t exactly plan on making friends. So I’ll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine. If you don’t, I can’t exactly promise it’ll be pretty for you.”

Hajime had the feeling it was an empty threat, but he got the message. He watched Fuyuhiko take his food and sit away from anyone, munching his burger in a fashion, that Hajime thought was trying to be intimidating... followed by the wonder of how anyone could make eating a burger intimidating.

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms looking for some food he’d actually like and- Hey was that plate stacked with Kusamochi? He realized there was a huge pile of his favorite food sitting up for grabs. That settled where he was going. And hopefully, he wouldn’t talk to anyone with that hostile attitude.

And then he ran into Nagito and realized he wouldn’t be so lucky. Well hey, maybe that was an exaggeration. Nagito wasn’t exactly friendly to him last time, but compared to Fuyuhiko’s hostility he wasn’t so bad... right?

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” He said in hopes he’d just ignore it and go away.

But, in spite of his hopes (and common decency) Nagito scoffed at him and said “I suppose it’s to be expected that a Reserve Course student is too arrogant to think they should watch for others.”

“What?!” The comment came completely out of nowhere, which contributed to why Hajime couldn’t believe his ears. What was worse? The extreme pettiness of the comment, or the fact that he was calling him arrogant when right now, he had the most snobby look he’d ever seen?

“Are your ears not clean?” The other demanded “I said-“

“I heard you!” He yelled feeling his face heat up in embarrassment “And I’m pretty upset about it!”

“Yes, Reserve Course students tend to become angered upon mentioning the obvious.”

Now his face was boiling. This guy was some grade-A asshole material, wasn’t he?

“So do you have a point?!” He managed to yell at the other “Or is this just looking for an excuse to talk about how you’re so amazing and better than me?!”

Nagito went quiet for a moment.

“Amazing...?”

And then... he started laughing. Why was he laughing? Hajime became another level of angry thinking that the other was making fun of him.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s just...” Nagito spoke through the storm of giggles like he recognized some big huge zit on his face “It’s hard to believe you’d call scum like me amazing... you are joking right? You must be!”

What? Hajime was thinking this guy was stuck-up and full of himself but... he wasn’t? What was he getting at then? The more he tried to wrap his head around it, the bigger the headache.

“What are you talking about?”

“Ah... I guess trying to explain anything to you is useless.” He shrugged “Might as well leave.”

Hajime was tempted to stop him from going off, but confusion made the words catch in his throat watching him leave. Oh, whatever. He was going to get to that plate of Kusamochi. Stepping over a few other plates along the way and bending down. It looked even better up close.

“Hey.” He came to realize Kazuichi was standing above him as he did- it was a shock that he missed him, seeing as his appearance was subtle as a trainwreck on a boat. He began to sit down across from him as he spoke “Don’t worry about Nagito. The guy’s pretty...” He made a spinning motion with his finger next to his head “It’s like the guy lives in his own little world.”

Well, it was nice hearing that out loud. At least he wasn’t alone on this. And he now could recall a valid reason Kazuichi didn’t like the guy other than myths about some cursed luck.

“Did you overhear our conversation?” He asked.

“Well uh...” Kazuichi rubbed the back of his head “I may have noticed you two while I was admiring Ms. Sonia from afar... like I usually do... in lots of situations...”

And suddenly getting reassurance from this guy wasn’t so great.

“You do remember me right?” Kazuichi asked.

“Hard not to.” Hajime told him “You kinda... stand out!”

“Ha! Good thing! I bet you’d want to remember me!” Kazuichi shouted “Let’s eat!”

Hajime rolled his eyes taking a few pieces of Kusamochi to stack atop his plate while Kazuichi tore apart his food, letting crumbs fall to his jumpsuit. He didn’t seem to mind the mess. But a certain passerby did.

“You know, we have a visitor.” Mahiru scolded “It wouldn’t kill you to act like a gentleman.”

“Oh come on! Like he cares as long as it’s not on his uniform.” He retorted “Right Hajime?!”

“Please don’t involve me in an argument you two.” He requested.

Kazuichi seemed to take offense to the request, while Mahiru just crossed her arms in annoyance.

“Boys. You know, you guys should act a little more responsible. Can’t you try to set an example for the other boys at least?” She demanded. “It’d do some good for everyone.”

“I’ll try...” Hajime sighed, sending the uselessness in arguing.

“Good.” She then fiddled with her camera her eyes falling to a scene ahead. Hajime followed her gaze to see Peko watching Ibuki do a head stand. Or more precisely, standing on the cones on top of her head.

“Well, it looks like those two are having fun.” He muttered.

“They do...” Mahiru picked up the camera looking ready to take a snapshot, but in that very moment, Ibuki fell, and the sound of the camera snapping came with her laying face-down.

“Guess I missed the chance...” she shrugged.

“Well, maybe you can delete it and ask them to pose again.” Suggested Hajime.

“I’m not deleting anything.” Mahiru scolded “It’s my policy.”

“Wait, you don’t delete anything?” Kazuichi looked suspicious “Don’t you want some room on that thing?”

“When a photo is taken, the moment only exists in that time.” She explained her eyes still fixed on the camera with her lips curling into a smile “Even if I couldn’t get the subject I wanted, it’s special.”

Her stern attitude made it so it wouldn’t occur to Hajime she’d have a sentimental outlook on something like that.

“Wait, what if say, you got a photo where I looked bad?” Kazuichi asked “Because I can do with that not being captured forever.”

Hajime and Mahiru exchanged a glance, before Hajime decided to ask a question.

“Have you created any albums?”

“In fact, I’m working on an album right now.” Mahiru told him “Seeing as our class is spending more time together, I want to make some moments to compile together. Kind of like a yearbook just for our class.”

“Huh.” Hajime looked at the camera “Your class is probably excited to see how it turns out.”

“Hey, I bet you’re glad I upgraded the camera and gave it more space!” Kazuichi added “Me breaking your camera was a pretty good thing! Am I right?!”

“That’s the last thing you should say to someone.” Hajime told him.

“Well, hey, it gave me a chance to look at the model you know.” Kazuichi turned to her “That one runs pretty well with its tech.”

“Really?” She inspected it apprehensively “I’ve never really thought about the workings before.”

“Oh, you see, the lightproof box lets in light at the right moment! And once the light enters, it creates an electrical signal. In a digital camera anyway, there’s also the traditional film that-“

Kazuichi was rocketing off in conversation like he was born to, like he was perfectly capable to stop, but he was so entranced talking about machines, it hadn’t so much as occurred to him. Eventually, he did reach a stopping point ending with “That’s pretty cool huh?”

“Yeah...” Mahiru commented “It is.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t thought about this stuff.” Hajime told her.

“Well... I’ve always just taken pictures instead of thinking about the goings on inside the camera...” She mentioned “But I guess I should understand. After all, knowing what’s behind a photo and what happened can make it more special, can’t it?”

“Ha! You’re welcome!” Kazuichi smiled.

“Thank yous are in order.” Mahiru said “But you should stop being so smug.”

“Oh come on!”

Hajime rolled his eyes and started eating some of what was on his plate at last, but he almost choked when he heard a voice behind him ask “Enjoying yourself well enough?”

He managed to swallow his food, and look around to see Ms. Yukizome, smiley as ever.

* * *

 

Before getting in her questioning, Chisa wanted to give Hajime time to settle in. After all, blasting him with questions as soon as he arrived would only raise suspicion.

“I’m just here to take some food.” She smiled reaching down for what was on the plate in front of them and placing it onto hers. She hadn’t tried or heard of whatever it was before, but she’d be damned if she wasn’t adventurous in this huge layout of food. “Enjoying the party?”

“Um... I am well enough. And I feel like I’m making friends.” He nodded looking to Mahiru and Kazuichi wrapped up in a conversation about cameras “I’m surprised to have been invited to something for the Main Course though. They definitely don’t do this stuff in the Reserve Course.”

“Well...” She took notice of the food on the other side of the picnic oohing, and motioning for Hajime to come as she went. Best not lose her subject! “What’s the Reserve Course like?” She asked with a smile. Guiding the conversation to where she wanted made her really feel like an undercover agent. It was exciting! “Anything you stand up and notice?”

“Oh... there’s not really much to speak of...”

“Ah, I’m sure there is! You can think of something right?”

“I guess I could if I tried...” He shrugged “But why are you so interested in a lowly Reserve Course student anyways?”

That caught her off guard. She wanted information, but she didn’t expect her subject to be so down on himself. Well it was decided then. The interview could be put on hold.

“Young man, I don’t want to hear you call yourself that again!”

“Huh?”

“Listen up! You’re not lowly, and you’re not unimportant!” She pointed “People enjoy your company! So keep that chin of yours in the air! You hear me?”

“Uh... thanks for the... very loud reassurance.” Hajime nodded “I’ll take it in mind.”

“Good.” She nodded “Now, can you tell me a bit more about-“

“Ms. Yukizome!” Chisa twirled And saw Ryota coming for her “Gundham had his hamsters do a trick and one landed in the punch bowl. Good news, it’s a good swimmer. Bad news, we have no idea what to do with the dirty punch.”

“Oh.” Looks like she missed her chance for a questioning “I’ll be over.”

And with a smile, she was off.

* * *

  
He appreciated Ms. Yukizome’s words, but those were only worth so much when he still didn’t have any ideas what he was going to do himself and was hanging around the place most people acknowledged was a dump. Well, he had some nice words his way, so he’d take them. Maybe he’d hang out more with Mahiru and Kazuichi seeing how they had already been engaging.

But his plans were cut short with a weight crashing into him from the back sending him to the ground and yelling “Hajime-Chan!”

“Ibuki...”

“Wow, what a scrub.” He felt a pain in his leg that felt like someone kicking and began to recall who had the worst attitude in this class.

“I...” Another meek voice he recognized to be Mikan came along”Dont think that’s good.”

“Keep your mouth shut or you’re next pukey pig!”

“Eeeeeeeeeeek!”

“Hiyoko. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He muttered sarcastically.

“Duh.” Ibuki leaned over his face so he could see her “This is about our band.”

Oh that’s right. He almost forgot he agreed to be a part of a band for Ibuki. To be honest, when he met her, he thought she was the type who would simply forget about something committed like that idea, and move on to something else. By the looks of it, he misjudged.

“Okay. What about it?”

“Ibuki’s on guitar, and since Hiyokos good at dancing, she’s the backup dancer. And Mikan-Chan is learning keyboard from Ibuki.” She smiled “So, whats Hajime-Chan?”

“Uh... I don’t know?” He muttered “But you know keyboard?”

“Yeah. And Ibuki’s cool and keyboard is cool! So it translates to perfect teaching qualification.”

“No it doesn’t.”

“Well, Ibuki thinks she can help you decide! Like...” she raised a finger in the air “Ibuki knows! Hajime-Chan, will you accept the humble role of songwriter?”

She had a warm twinkle in her eyes that made Hajime feel like saying no would be the equivalent to kicking a puppy.

“Sure.”

“Alright! Hajime-Chan is the official songwriter for...” she paused “Oh right. We don’t have a name yet. Can you think of any name ideas Hajime-Chan?”

“Well, I’d think better if I didn’t have someone on top of me.”

Ibuki responded by rolling off his back and to the ground and he sat up and rubbed his back.

“Alright... names... um...”

“How about Rotten Mikan?” Hiyoko sneered.

“P-please don’t name it that!” Mikan cried.

“Nothing insulting!” Hajime shouted “I don’t think Mikan would like if the first thing people thought when seeing the band name was that.”

“I’d... be the first thing people think of?” Suddenly Mikan was speaking in a voice that sounded as if she was seriously considering it and Hajime knew he had to get her mind off the idea.

“Why not something like The... Rocker Ones?” Okay it was lame but it didn’t drag anyone through the mud.

“...We’re letting this guy write for us?” Hiyoko sneered.

He managed to suppress a groan as Hiyoko picked up her plate filled with... well, nothing that didn’t contain high amounts of sugar was stacked on it, let’s just say.

“That’s a lot of sweets.”

“Yeah. They taste good.” She glared “So what?”

So Hiyoko had a sweet tooth. He supposed that fit with her appearance... it was just hard to remember about that appearance when she had your attention on how awful she was.

“Hm... name, name, name.” Ibuki repeated the word putting two fingers on her head before jumping into the air “Well, we can think of one later!”

Hajime felt it’d be pointless to point out that she bought up the subject of picking a name in the first place. Also he did not want a repeat of Rotten Mikan or The Rocker Ones.

“Okay. And Mikan?” He looked at her “You really don’t have to listen to insults. Alright?”

“Um...” she tapped her fingers together, then burst out sobbing “I’m sorry! I don’t get it! Will you forgive me?”

“Whoa, Whoa! Yes, I will!” He put up both hands and thankfully got her down to a snivel. He really did not know what to say to this girl.

* * *

  
“Those four are real fucking loud aren’t they?” Fuyuhiko muttered “Not exactly a private conversation they’re having.”

“Should I quiet them for you?” Peko asked.

“No!” It came out louder than he wanted, because he just didn’t want her taking orders “I mean, I don’t think it’s even possible. Might as well not trouble yourself.”

She shifted looking unenthusiastic about being told not to trouble herself.

“... You were talking to Ibuki earlier right?” He tried to get her mind off the subject.

“Yes.” She nodded “She’s rather interesting.”

He looked straight at Peko, trying to gain confidence.

“Well, if you like her go hang out more. Have fun. Forget about me.” He said “Got that?”

Peko looked at him and nodded and he watched her leave, and when she approached them, Ms. Hair Dye started waving like mad.

He grinned at went back to his food, which suddenly tasted better than before.

* * *

 

“So Peko-Chan!” Ibuki leaned into their new guest “Wanna see the new song from our band?”

“Hey!” Hajime cried “We dont have Any songs or practice yet!”

“Oh yeah.” Ibuki fell on her back “Whoops.”

“You four seem to be holding up well.” Peko noted.

“All except for the brat here.” Hajime motioned to a smirking Hiyoko.

“So Peko...” he sighed looking back at her “Your talent is pretty cool.”

“Cool?” Her eyes seemed to go wide.

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t know much about being a swordswoman, but it sounds amazing.”

“Well... that’s um...” she began shifting her gaze “Thanks you... I mean, thank you! I meant that!”

The way she was acting was... kind of awkward despite the first impression. He sort of thought she’d be coolheaded in all situations.

“Yeah, super cool!” Ibuki agreed with him “Mega amazing! Ibuki loves it!”

“I kinda think so too...” Mikan smiled.

“It’s pretty shitty if you ask me.” Hiyoko shrugged so Hajime gave her a quick elbow.

“Oh! Um... what other hobbies do you have?” Mikan smiled.

“I don’t have any.” Peko said “I can’t. They’d only get in the way of my training.”

Was that true? Hajime could imagine being dedicated but not so much that you have no hobbies.

“Well, is there anything you’d like to get into at least?” He tried.

“... there is something.” She said “Petting fluffy animals.”

“Fluffy animals?” Mikan tilted her head.

“Yes. Unfortunately, I have no way of accessing them.” She grimaced “They leave because I am intimidating.”

“Well... Maybe you’re a little intimidating...” Mikan commented “I’m sorry! I just said that and-“

“No. It’s true.” Peko told her “I simply cannot approach them. That is my cruel fate.”

“... What about Gundham?” Hajime asked “He seems to have those hamsters trained pretty well. Maybe he could get them to stay for you.”

“Gundham?” Peko’s lips slowly creeped into an unhealthily wide smile “You’re right.”

“Whoa! Peko-Chan got creepy!” Ibuki yelled.

“I must go... for now I should-“

“Okay everybody, stay where you are!” Mahiru called out “I’m taking a class photo!”

Peko looked heartbroken but complied with the order.

“Um... should I leave the picture?” Hajime asked “Since I’m not technically a part of the class...”

“Of course you’re in the photo!” Mahiru scolded “Stay there!”

“I’d think of it like this.” Ryota told him “You were here on the day we truly started gathering more so... you’re kind of like a part of the class.”

Hajime felt content with that. He smiled for the photo (and ignored Nagito glaring at him) letting himself be surrounded by a class full of people. For the first time in he couldn’t even remember , he felt at home.


	6. Fluff in a very literal sense

Peko crept in the darkness to maintain a view of Gundham. She never thought much of him and his wild fantasies that he was some super villain, but today was a different story. Today she realized she could get help from him. And like always, his fuzzy, fluffy hamsters were with him. The picnic had came and went, and it was another day now, but last night she’d laid awake thinking of the hamsters. They were so small. So cute. So fuzzy. She needed to pet them.  
  
But her heart sank a little when the hamsters took notice of her and ducked for cover under the boys scarf.

“My Four Dark Devas of Destruction!” Gundham gasped “Do you sense a threat?”

“No!” Peko at hearing herself called a threat to the hamsters, instinctively jumped from her hiding spot towards him.

“By the Seven Kingdoms!” Gundham cried “Peko, what dark energies take possession of you?!”

“The hamsters...” she pointed “Can I... um...”

“Hamsters are their temporary forms...” Gundham told her “They are the Four Dark Devas Of Destruction.”

“Yes but...” she felt her voice go soft “Can I pet?”

“Pet?” He looked at her eyes widened “Ah! I see! Yes... you simply wish to use their darkness to fuel the one you have growing! Very well! San-D! Maga-Z! Jum-P! Cham-P! Arise!”

The hamsters slowly raised their heads from the scarf. This was the first time any fluffy animal came back to look. Did they trust him that much?

“There’s no need to fear my dark ones.” Gundham spoke in a soft voice “After all, nobody is to be more feared than you.”

The hamsters seemed to regain confidence as he spoke, looking up, almost daring her to pet them. She couldn’t believe it.

Slowly, surely, she outstretched her hand and placed it on the head of the largest one. It was rough, even a little itchy with the points of hair that poked her, but it was also warm, like a welcome friend.

“Ah...” her hand raised from the hamster and came back to her to let her eyes sit upon it, and take in what just had happened “Thank you...”

“Mwahahaha! Is your mind blown?”

“Yes...” she whispered.

“Good! Look upon in agony for you’ll never match their dark power!”

She began to stare at the small creatures he claimed to be demons again, taking poses on his shoulders. They seemed too cute to be demonic.

“Hello.” The voice of Sonia bought Peko back to reality. She hadn’t even realized she had shown up, and seeing how Gundham practically launched himself in the air, it seemed he didn’t either “How goes it?”

“My dark queen!” Gundham gathered himself “It is nothing. Just a showcase of power to this mortal experimenting with dark arts!”

“Dark arts?” Sonia put a hand on her chest “I thought you were already powerful Peko! You are a ninja aren’t you?”

“I am not a ninja.” Peko told her “And you do not understand. I simply wanted to pet the hamsters.”

“Hmph. I said those are only their temporary forms.” Gundham crossed his arms “Their true forms are simply to horrible to fathom!”

“But still cute!” Sonia smiled.

“Right...” Gundham began blushing and pulling up his scarf “That as well.”

“They really are...” Peko sighed looking at them “You must spend time with all kinds of animals...”

“Well, my power does in fact attract the attention of many who wish to form contracts with me.” He smirked “Impressive no?”

“Can you... tell me about them?” Peko asked.

“Oh! I would like to hear too!” Sonia insisted grabbing his arm “For me?”

“Mmph. Very well.” Gundham didn’t even try to conceal that blush “I have recently come into contract with one of the creatures whose ears tower into the air!”

“A bunny?” Peko felt her heart race. And to think Gundhams constant stream of gibberish would make sense to her. It came so naturally on the subject of animals- a subject she realized he must’ve engaged in plenty considering the talent which got him into the school.

“Oooh! That’s lovely!” Sonia cheered “Should I get my countries supply of carrots?”

“No my dark queen!” Gundham shouted “That would bring the creature to its knees!”

“Huh?”

“Carrots should only be fed to rabbits in small amounts.” Peko explained to her “Large quantities can be fatal.”

“So it seems you have sufficient knowledge.” Gundham smirked “You must have researched the dark arts in your beginnings.”

Peko had actually read books.Young master would sometimes sneak in when she was supposed to be training with a book about a kind of cute animal, and at night she would always read the full thing while submerged under the covers. But eventually she stopped because it was inappropriate for a tool to put off sleep and possibly make itself less useful for their own pleasure that they aren’t meant to have in the first place. She stopped taking the books. She couldn’t explain that to these two however.

“I’ve done some reading.”

“So you’re serious...” Gundham inspected her.

“I have to say, I’m really amazed Peko!” Sonia let go of Gundham her eyes filled with excitement “You’re gonna be a ninja and a dark lord! Perhaps you can show me your skills later?”

“I... could demonstrate one of my forms.”

“Oh! You’ll be able to morph into another form?” She looked awestruck “I’m so jealous!”

“No, I meant sword forms-“

“Very impressive!” Gundham laughed “You may be a powerful one yet Peko!”

Peko looked at Gundham, and for a moment, she felt like a tool like her could be close to someone so ridiculous and free spirited.

* * *

 

Fuyuhiko watched the three of them from his desk. Of all the people he expected Peko to get attached to, the one he least expected was Gundham. Yet there she was chatting it up with him and Sonia, and even the hints of a smile were approaching her face at times.

“Why don’t you join?”

He practically had a heart attack before he realized it was just the annoying teacher hanging over his desk.

“I said I’m not around to make friends.” He put his elbows up leaning back “So forget it.”

“Fuyuhiko, you’re not a bad kid.” She put her hands on the desk “You should express that fact more.”

“Yes I am a bad kid!” It was the truth. It was the inevitability. His families business was blood. And someday he’d have the role of the one responsible for those ghastly deeds put upon him. It was all predetermined. He was not a good kid, period “Wouldn’t you rather your precious class wasn’t hanging around with a motherfucking criminal?”

“You are my student Fuyuhiko.” She continued “Of course I want you to be a part of this class.”

“You’re wasting your time. I’ve already said that I’m not interested in going to fucking field trips to La La Land.”

She slid her hands on the desk a little closer to him. “You’re not making yourself happy being isolated.”

“What the fuck do you know?”

“Well...” she reached behind her back and pulled out a glass jug labeled ‘Swear Jar’ on a piece of paper with crayon, each letter a different color “I know you owe me a lot of quarters young man.”

“What?” He jumped up from his seat like it was on fire “I’m not paying a fucking swear jar!”

“And another one! You have the strangest methods for avoiding future payment.”

“If I pay the fine you have will you leave me the fuck alone?!”

She spent a split second letting her smile turn into something saddened, and woeful, and Fuyuhiko felt a touch of pity, but the previous look returned in time for her to say “For now.”

“... Good enough for me.” He scrounged around in his pocket for all the coins he could find and held them above the jar letting them fall and make clinking noises at the bottom.

She left it at that.

He was so wrapped up he didn’t even realize Peko had had distracted herself from her conversation to look upon his.

He let himself sink back into the seat, and looked at the ceiling, that was keeping anything from going up and away.

* * *

 

Chisa was retreating but she wasn’t ready to give in just yet. If Fuyuhiko could manage to drop a few coins into a swear jar that had to meant there was some hope for that boy.

“This class is a handful Kyousuke...” She smiled arms full of her jar “But just you wait! I’m gonna get the hang of it!”

It was something se didn’t need a phone to tell him, because she sensed him hearing from tons of miles away. And she picked up the picture from her desk. Her leaning forward with her arms linked with Juzo and Kyousuke. It was the item that made her happiest in the world.

And she would make sure every single one of her students came out of this class with their own symbol of memories.


	7. Asuka Sato

“Okay you four. Smile.” Mahiru held up her camera to her friends lit up faces and clicked to capture the moment in time.

“There. Perfect.” She sat herself down alongside Hiyoko. The view of the fountain behind the girls made the shot look magical... like the moment in time was all the more special, and yet now it had a way to last “This one’s for the books.”

“Um... I’d like to say...” Mikan stood up and folded her hands “That I’m very, very, very grateful to your friend for inviting me. It’s so amazing to be invited to things... H-how can I ever repay-“

“H-Hey!” Sato held up her hands “Don’t treat it like some big deal. I just wanted us to gather again! Last time went well enough didn’t it?”

“It was good to gather again.” Mahiru smiled “Thanks for coming up with this idea Asuka.”

Sato blushed tucking a handful of crowey black hair behind her ear.

“It wasn’t really my idea... you said you wanted to meet up the five of us again so... I just picked out a time for you.”

“I’m just glad to be spending time with Mahiru!” Hiyoko sing-songed “Mahiru’s the best!”

“Aw... that’s very sweet Hiyoko.” She smiled “You know, having girl time just the five of us is really nice.”

“And do you know how to make girl time better?” Ibuki held up several colorful jars propping herself onto the bench “Face painting!”

“Ibuki, that’s nail polish.” Sato said.

“Only if your imagination limits you!” She winked shaking the bottles “Now who wants a manicure?!”

“But didn’t you just say you should use your imagination...?” Mahiru asked.

“I get the feeling questioning won’t do much.” Sato sighed leaning her head back.

“Um...” Mikan slowly raised her hand in the air “Nobody’s... done my nails before.”

“Yeah.” Hiyoko sneered “Who’d want to go near your nasty hands?”

“Hiyoko...” Mahiru warned “Be nice.”

“Okay! Mikan-Chan is Ibuki’s first test subject!” She declared holding up a jar of frosty pink “Oh, by the way. Ibuki’s never painted nails before, so Ibuki has no idea what Ibuki is doing.”

“So that’s why you called it face paint at first.” Sato commented.

“You have no proof!” Ibuki declared pointing a pink colored nail brush at them “But yeah. Maybe Ibuki did. Now are you ready Mikan chan?!”

Mikan slowly nodded and walked to the bench sticking out her hand. And without further ado, Ibuki held up the extended arm, and began dabbing the brush. She surprisingly wasn’t awful aside from a good amount of smudges. Then again, how terribly could you mess up at nail painting?

“I’m really glad those two are getting along...” Mahiru smiled “The atmosphere here is another good chance for a photo.”

She captured the two smiling faces with her camera, and found herself doing making a similar expression as she looked at the photo.

“You’re something else Mahiru...” Sato grinned “You have a really good penchant inside you.”

“Heh. Looks like you have at least some good taste Ass-suka!” Hiyoko sneered.

“... I could do without that though.”

“Come on Hiyoko.” Mahiru sighed “Let me do your nails.”

“Yay! Really?”

“Yes, really.” Mahiru reached for a jar of bright yellow nail paint on the bench, which looked nice and cheerful, and began screwing off the cap.

“Ugh...” Sato took a few deep breaths “How do you put up with that all day Mahiru? She’s not as bad as Kuzuryuu but...”

“Kuzuryuu?” Mikan looked curious “Do you know Fuyuhiko?”

Sato looked over to Mikan her eyebrows furrowed.

“Who’s that?”

“Oh, let me explain.” Mahiru piped up “Fuyuhiko- one of the guys in my class-“ she looked at Sato “Is the older brother of Natsumi Kuzuryuu. And that’s one of my childhood bullies. Me and Asuka know her.”

“Huh. It makes sense that the criminal scum is the brother of someone who’s mean to Mahiru.” Hiyoko sneered.

“Even when the person talking is the one I’m least likely to take the opinion of...” Sato began “I’m guessing you’re not a fan of him either Mahiru?”

“Absolutely not.” Mahiru crossed her arms “He’s rude. He thinks it’s the end of the world to participate in social interaction. And he’s constantly threatening people. He’s pretty awful.”

“Well, what can you expect from the Yakuza?” Sato shrugged.

“Aw... Ibuki thinks he has a heart of gold.” She grinned.

Hiyoko made a face as if she smelled something foul.

“You think wrong airhead.”

“Hiyoko, please.” Mahiru sighed.

“So you have Natsumi’s brother in your class...” Sato commented “I’m surprised you can take it.”

“Asuka, if I let myself get upset so easily, I’d just end up regretting it.” She lectured “Now Hiyoko, hold out your hand.”

Mahiru herself wasn’t experienced in nail art, but she used enough precision that she got through with minimal smudging. It was also worth noting that after Mikan was finished with her manicure, she cried of happiness.

“I... can’t believe... you did this...” she sobbed “I’ve never had someone be so nice to me! Ever!”

“D’awwwww. Thanks a bunch Mikan-Chan!” Ibuki smiled wrapping her arms around her “Ibuki loves her band mate!”

Eventually though, the three other girls packed up.

“Time for a band meeting! And that means grabbing Hajime-chan!” Ibuki yelled “Ready fellow musicians?”

She was already going and Mikan was making a mad dash behind her “W-w-Wait up!”

“She said speed up!” Hiyoko called behind her.

“Okie-dokie Mikan-chan!”

“Noooooooooo!” She whined.

“Wow those three are crazy.” Sato said crossing her legs “You’ve got some colorful pals.”

“Yeah... but I’m really happy you called for this Asuka.” Mahiru grinned “You were so reserved back in middle school, but now you have me and three other friends!”

“Like I said, it’s because of you that I was able to think to gather everyone. Let’s not forget I was a hot-head too back in school!” Sato laughed “Not the best combo of personality traits for attracting pals. But...” her smile grew fonder “You helped me out a lot with my issues. I wouldn’t be like this if it weren’t for you.”

Mahiru felt her cheeks grow warm.

“Asuka...”

“Say, do you remember the day we met?”

* * *

 

_The photography club was not Sato’s first choice but it wasn’t her last either. She just looked at the sheet of possible extracurriculars, took a pen, closed her eyes and made a random dot and when she opened her eyes back up it was on photography so here she was._

_She hardly even wanted to join anything. The only reason she’d done this much was because she managed to get herself into a full on fight. That meant join a club, or expulsion. She didn’t think it would be the “Possible experience to bond with others” her teachers were telling her it would be when most likely, people were just going to be talking about “Hey isn’t that the girl who got in a fist-fight?” Hell they probably knew, but needed a way to make it seem like they were doing something. But what was she going to do? Get kicked out of school? She didn’t care much where she was, but she didn’t like getting kicked out. It made her feel like she was giving up. So she was in front of the door that seemed like the door to a castle. Towering above, even though it really wasn’t much. It just felt that way when she knew she was going to be spending no small amount of time in there._

_“Excuse me.” someone tapping on her shoulder sliced through her thoughts, making her realize the hallway wasn’t as empty as she thought “Is this the photography club?”_

_“Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”_

_She turned to see who she was talking to, only to realize a camera in her face and she heard a_ click _._

_“That’s a good shot.” The girl put the camera down, revealing her face. Big hazel eyes were looking down at the camera, filled with life and freckles dotted the area between her nose and her eyes, all framed by a head of fiery red hair._  
_The girl looked up from the camera warmly._

_“Looks like I caught you off guard there.” She smiled “My name is Mahiru Koizumi. Nice to meet you.”_

_“Um... Asuka Sato.” She managed to get out quick enough to open the door “After you.”_

_“Thank you.” Mahiru walked in and Sato waited a good moment before following in and looking around. There were separate tables, each full of other students in the midst of conversing with each other but Sato was able to scope out an empty table and sit there so she could avoid the stares of people watching her enter in the middle of their important conversation._

_She pulled out the rusty old chair and sat, scooting herself in, immediately drumming on the desk once she did. It was just her. But then another chair was pulled out, and next to her sat Mahiru._

_“You weren’t planning on sitting alone were you?”_

_“Um...” She was at a loss of what to say, just like whenever she talked to anyone. But she was able to force out a single word, and that word was “No.”_

_“Good. Then I’m sitting here.” She declared._

_“Okay.” Sato laced her fingers together, and in just a few seconds she couldn’t take it anymore. She tried to distract herself and began looking around the photography club room, but it wasn’t much to speak of. None of it seemed any different than any other classroom around the school. Aside from the photos tacked all over the walls. But those quickly grew dull. They were just lifeless landscape pictures. After a little they all seemed to blend together. Was this going to be the stuff she was learning about in photography club? The thought made her sink her head into the desk with a moan. But not long after she did that she heard Mahiru again._

_“Hey, putting your head down is pretty rude.”_

_She turned her head to look at her deskmate. The red-heads stance had a newfound confidence and eyes now serious. It wasn’t the look teachers gave her because she was just a headache. It was a genuine telling her to pick herself up._

_“Okay.” She bought her head back up “... Sorry.”_

_“Just keep it in mind.” Mahiru instructed wagging a finger. “But for now we can drop it.”_

_Sato nodded and watched Mahiru fiddle with the camera. Then she looked back at Sato._

_“Do you have any experience with photography?”_

_“Huh? Oh. No.” She shook her head “But you seem to.”_

_As she said it, she leaned in trying to see the photos on the camera. Mahiru got the message and held it out scrolling through pictures._

_“My mom is a war photographer.” She explained “I’m not as good as her, but I enjoy it anyways.”_

_Sato watched the photos coming and going before her and began noticing a theme._

_“They’re all... people smiling.”_

_“Yeah.” She blushed “I like taking photos of smiles.”_

_Here Sato was attending in a half-hearted attempt to avoid expulsion, and Mahiru just seemed to take pleasure in happiness. The comparison was like night and day._

_“Um...”_

_To bring what she was saying to a close before it could form, the door to the room slammed open, revealing a short blonde girl on the other side who stomped in. It made everyone turn from their conversations to look at who just made such a loud entrance._

_The girl seemed satisfied with the attention she’d gained and then strolled over to the nearly empty table._

_“Okay you two. Move.”_

_“Excuse me?” Mahiru raised an eyebrow “Why on earth would I do that?”_

_“I want my own table...” The girl made motions with her fingers as she talked as if trying to demonstrate a grand point “And this table is pretty much empty aside from you two. So vamanos.”_

_Sato felt her face heating up at this girls condescending attitude. Who the hell did she think she was?_

_“We’re not gonna move just because you feel like annoying us!”_

_The girl scowled, but then she blinked a few times in a row, letting a smile spread across her face._

_“I know you! You’re that girl who nearly punched out a kid for spreading rumors about you!” She put a hand on her hip “What’s up? Here to try and distract everyone from your obvious anger issues?”_

_Sato was just about to let those anger issues of hers turn into a fist, but Mahiru stood up first._

_“Hey. What do you think you have to gain by taunting people?”_

_“Oh boy. Here comes Ms. Goodie-Two-Shoes.” The girl looked unimpressed “Let me guess. You’re Mahiru Koizumi right?”_

_That shook her stance a little._

_“How did you-“_

_“You were the one recommended to this club.” The girl interrupted “Model student and excellent photographer. But for some reason she hadn’t signed up yet...” Sato took a glance at Mahiru. Why would someone so clearly passionate about photography not immediately sign up for something like this? “But, with a little convincing from the teachers, she took the very last spot.” The girls face twisted into a knot “The spot that should have been mine. Thankfully, my parents pulled a few strings but... let’s just say I was pretty pissed.”_

_“That’s not my problem.” Mahiru crossed her arms “If you wanted to sign up you should have taken the initiative.”_

_“I think you’ll find it is your problem Ms. Perfect.” The girl declared “I’m a Kuzuryuu you know. Natsumi Kuzuryuu. Little sister of the heir to the most dangerous yakuza in Japan.” Her gaze lowered to a threat “I can make your life hell.”_

_Sato wasn’t going to hear another word of this. This complete bitch lashing out against someone she hardly knew, someone genuinely caring who just liked people smiles. Like hell she was going to sit back and let this happen._

_“Hey.” She burst from her seat “Shut the hell up!”_

_“Ooooh, what are you gonna do? Hit me?” Natsumi continued smirking “Just see how that goes.”_

_“Maybe I will!” Sato declared “See how your big bad yakuza family comes to protect you right now-“_

_“Hey.” Mahiru stretched out an arm between them “That’s enough. Natsumi, we can’t control where you sit, but you can’t control it either. Now, would you like to fix your attitude and sit here?”_

_Natsumi’s smirk faded and her hands balled into fists, but she straightened herself back up._

_“Ah, no thanks. Your high and mighty attitude is shit anyways.” And then she inserted herself into one of the tables that Sato just now realized were staring._

_“Geez.” Mahiru put her arm down “It’s hard to believe people can act like that.”_

_“Tell me about it...” Sato sighed._

_“You know, you’re not off the hook either.” She said “You shouldn’t let anyone provoke you into violence like she did. And what’s this I hear about punching someone?”_

_Well, pretty much the whole school knew the story. Might as well have her hear it from a reliable source._

_“There was an incident where someone had been telling people I was selling illegal substances.” She sighed “I tracked down the source and it evolved into a full on fight right there in the middle of the hallway.”_

_“That’s the last thing you should be doing.” Mahiru told her “If you go to violence, nothing’s ever going to get solved.”_

_“I know, I know... trust me.” She admitted “I... have a problem.”_

_“Well, you acknowledge a need for change... that’s more than I can say for a lot of people.” Mahiru noted “So put some effort in as your next step. Maybe convince your parents for therapy.”_

_“I’m sure they’re looking.”_

_“Well remind them, just in case.” Mahiru instructed “It won’t hurt. And it’ll let them know how much you want it.”_

_“Yeah... thanks for the advice.” Sato leaned back feeling a smile come to her face but then it fell “Say. Why didn’t you join at first?”_

_“... If we’re being honest.” Mahiru replied “I didn’t think I was good enough.”_

_“What?!” Sato looked at her face to see if she was joking. Not an ounce of such a thing was on her face however. “Your photos... I didn’t see a lot of your photos but they were something special. Something that couldn’t be captured by just anyone.”_

_“Huh... Thanks.” Her lips started curling into a smile “It’s... it’s really nice to hear something like that.”_

_“Um...” Sato took a deep breath “Say. Let’s hang out after this.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“It’ll be fun. What do you say?”_

_“Well...” Mahiru looked down “I’ll have to check on my Dad first but...” her face lifted back up “If everything is okay on his end, I’d be more than glad too!”_

_The teacher eventually came in, and started up the speech about what this club was, but Sato only half-listened. She just couldn’t shake the fact that she had what could be considered a friend._

* * *

 

“I never would’ve imagined we’d be taken all the way to Hopes Peak.” Mahiru commented.

“I did.” Sato smiled “With your talent they’d be crazy not to scout you.”

Sato grinned at her enough to light up a perfect photo.

“Hey.” Mahiru told her “Hold that smile.”

* * *

 

“Ha-ji-me-chan!” Ibuki cheered, being the first up to the Reserve course roof (followed by a panting Mikan and smirking Hiyoko) “Hows your music coming?”

“Well enough.” He shrugged. Since he was assigned to be a song writer he looked up a program to test out combinations of notes which helped him along greatly. No lyrics had formed yet, but the song had and since nobody was lead singer (and Mikan and him frantically convinced Ibuki out of her taking on the role) it didn’t seem needed.

“Cool!” Ibuki leaped into the air and landed sitting criss-crossed on the ground “By the way Ms. Yukizome’s inviting you to another party.”

“Sounds great.” He nodded. As of now, he’d been invited to enough parties to consider this expected. It was kind of overwhelming to suddenly be a social butterfly- not that it was undesirable. It was almost a miracle going from having no friends at this school to having a whole classroom full of Ultimates consider him their friend.

“Say... Ibuki?” Mikan twirled her fingers “Will we ever... perform? With an audience?”

“Yep!”

“Well Mikan should wear a mask!” Hiyoko declared “To hide her ugly face!”

“Oh... what kind of-“

“Ignore her Mikan.” Hajime interrupted “Please.”

“You’re no fun Hajime.” Hiyoko huffed.

“Thank you for your input.”

She glared at him sitting down and he shook his head.

“I already asked before but... why did you agree to join this band?” He asked “It doesn’t seem like you to just want to be in something uplifting.”

“I told you it was none of your business.” She whined “So shut it!”

What else did he expect? Whatever. He should try someone else.

“So hows keyboard lessons going?” He asked Mikan.

“Oh! Very well...” Mikan smiled “Ibuki is a great teacher!”

Hajime had to doubt that Ibuki was a great teacher. She seemed more like the student who interrupted class with anecdotes.

“Did Ibuki paint your nails too?” He asked noting her polished hands.

“Oh yes... it was really nice.”

“You two seem to get along.” Hajime nodded “That’s good.”

“Hey, guess what?” Ibuki stood up suddenly “Ibuki has an announcement!”

“Which is?” Hiyoko asked impatiently.

“Ibuki forgot the instruments!”

“Huuuuuuh?” Mikan cried.

Hajime just had to wonder how it took this long to notice. Shaking his head, he had to smile. He really was in a group of disasters.


	8. A Teachers Work

“You’re all set.” Yasuke Matsuda didn’t bother to fix his baggy clothes as he walked over to his desk, plopping himself right in the roller chair “Any last words before I kick you out of my office?”

“Well of course, thank yous are in order.” Nagito smiled putting his hands together “For a piece of insignificant dirt such as myself, help like this is truly blessed.”

“For the last time, quit acting like you owe me shit.” Yasuke scowled reaching for a manga on his desk “I wouldn’t be poking around that rotting brain of yours, prolonging the inevitable if the school hadn’t told me too.”

“Ah... Of course. I mean, words from a stinkbug like me don’t mean anything do they? They’re just useless puffs of air... drifting off-“

“Alright, shut it.” Yasuke cut him off prying open the manga to the page where he left off in rhythm “You’re extremely annoying. You know that?”

“Yes.”

Yasuke looked up. The guy was still smiling like he just won the prize. Creepy.

“Get out of my office.” He instructed “Before your shit obnoxious teacher comes to pick you up.”

Then the door swung open and the air was filled with a musical “Hello-o-o!”

God dammit.

“Just checking to make sure my student is okay!” The lady skipped inside the room doing a few twirls “Are we all set here?”

“He’s fine. Take him.”

“Ah, Ms. Yukizome.” Nagito smiled “You didn’t need to-“

“No-siree!” She interrupted him putting a finger right in the poor mans face “You aren’t gonna be late on my watch! To class! Hup, two, three, four! Hup, two, three, four!”

“Well, thank you again Yasuke.” Nagito laughed “Until next time.”

“Just leave.” Yasuke had his eyes just slightly over the edge of the book to watch his patient leave, and got annoyed as his eyes turned to the teacher, still standing tall as a tree in the middle of the office even after he walked out “Can I help you?”

“I just wanted to thank you for everything you’ve done.” She smiled coming up to his desk.

“Yeah whatever.” He spun so he wasn’t facing her. Her cheery attitude was almost blinding. “If that’s all can you go?”

“Just let me stay to talk a little.”

“What makes you so eager?”

“Well you see... you spend some time with Nagito so I was wondering if you had some idea... how can I get him to make friends?”

“Excuse me?” He flipped his page

“I’ve tried, but it doesn’t seem my strategies are working. I thought you had an idea since you must know him at least a little well.”

“Lady, I’m a neurologist. Not a psychologist.” He said turning the page on his manga to a wide-spread of the main characters face, eyes slowly dulling “I don’t know the make friends quick scheme.”

“I see... thank you anyway.” The teacher replied “I’ll be leaving now.”

Suddenly, the corner of his eye caught what she was doing and he spun in his chair.

“What are you doing with that file?”

In her hand, she was picking up the file with the words “Izuru Kamukura Project” on the front.

“Huh? Oh whoops! For the strangest reason I thought this was mine!” She laughed putting it down “Sorry about that.”

He retrieved it from her glaring at the folder. To be honest this little piece of shit made his skin crawl. He wondered when they were gonna choose the subject, and what he’d have to do to the poor sucker who accepted. But she didn’t need to know any of this. He dropped the folder into one of his filing cabinets he never organized slamming it shut with his foot.

“Well, if that’s all, you can leave.” As soon as possible before he had an aneurysm.

“Yes of course.” She turned and walked out “Goodbye.”  
~~~~~~~~

“Izuru Kamukura Project?” Munakata repeated to her “You mean the school founder.”

“That is the same name.” Chisa put the hand that wasn’t holding the phone onto the window that looked down across the entire campus “The file looked important since it was the only one that was marked. But I mostly improvised. I should’ve planned ahead. I knew that boy had connections with some of the higher ups, so I tried to see his office... but I should have planned ahead.”

“It sounds like you rushed.”

She felt the corners of her mouth turn into a smile.

“Yeah, I guess I am. I just want anything that needs to be fixed to be done so sooner...”

As she said it, she watched Nekomaru and Kazuichi run past. Well more accurately, Nekomaru ran past as Kazuichi practically crawled after.

“Come on Kazuichi! Move it!”

“Just... Wait for me a moment...”

“Don’t run in the halls!” Chisa put a hand over the phone and called after them “Unless it’s a training regimen.”

“It is!” Nekomaru shouted.

“Okay! Have fun! And don’t be late!”

She released her hand from the phone and turned her back from the window leaning against the glass.

“I also tried to talk to him about one of my students. He’s not the only one who’s not making friends, but I thought he could help in some way...” She sighed “I just want my students to be happy.”

When she first noticed Nagito had been spending time in the corner away from everyone she was of course quick to ask him to get off his feet and make a few pals but...

_“Oh, I’m sure everyone is better off not making friends with a worm like me.”_

And when she tried to ask her students their thoughts the result wasn’t much better.

 _“He’s pretty creepy.”_ Kazuichi had said.

 _“I’m not sure how to talk to him.”_ Mikan whimpered.

 _“The dudes kinda annoying.”_ Akane claimed.

“I hate not being able to be on top of both of my tasks.”

“Yukizome, nobody expects perfection.” Munakata said “There isn’t a time limit. If you can’t accomplish it instantly, that’s not failure. In fact we might have a start. I’ll tell Juzo about this Izuru Kamukura Project. We can continue looking into this. See if it’s relevant.”

“Kyousuke...” She smiled with newfound confidence at her boyfriends words “You forgot to call me Chisa.”

“Maybe next time.”

“You’re a butt you know that?”

She swore she saw the smile he was making as she burst into laughter.

“I love you Yukizome.”

“I love you too Kyousuke.”


	9. Soup but without fanservice. That would be gross.

The kitchen was alive with activity. While Teruteru was cooking, Ibuki, Mikan, and Ryota all acted as assistants grabbing the ingredients and tools he needed, and speculating as he stirred the tantalizingly chunky soup around with a ladle.

“Teruteru-chan... you don’t have any kind of plans for this right?” Ibuki questioned “Like spiking it with aphrodisiacs.”

“What?” Teruteru looked down from the towering stepstool he used to reach the top of the pot “Absolutely not! Adding something would ruin the taste!”

“There is no such thing as ‘ruined taste’” Ryota said “If it’s food it’s fine isn’t it?”

“Excuse me?!” Teruteru looked angered, not even noticing the soup coming to the top of the pot “Do you have no pallet?”

“If I chose to be picky, then it’d have been much harder gaining this perfect complexion.” Ryota stated, with it being ambiguous whether he noticed the overflowing dish or not “This took time and effort that couldn’t be dwindled by just sitting around waiting for the best food there is.”

“Whoa! Ryota-Chan’s chub is the real deal!” Ibuki went over and began feeling his stomach “Now that’s a fat load of good...”

“Wait. You like chubbiness is that it?” Teruteru spread out his arms as the liquid in the pot began pouring over the sides “In that case... I’m all yours.”

Ibuki narrowed her eyes.

“Ryota-chan has premium grade a chubbiness. Teruteru-chan is cheap dollar store chubbiness.”

“Wh-wha-“

“E-Excuse me!” Mikan couldn’t take it anymore “I’m really sorry to interrupt but... the soup is boiling over!”

“Wh-what?!” He turned around “Oh! Oh no!” He quickly climbed down the stepstool and turned off the heat making the bubbling soup slowly boil down. “Phew. All in a days work.”

“... Are you sure you’re self-taught?” Ryota asked.

“Yes, I’m sure! Now, let’s carry this.”

As the other three grabbed onto the massive pot, Mikan found herself rooted in place memories surfacing in her mind. Before this school she always had to cook for herself. If she messed up and burned herself she’d have to be the one to treat it. She didn’t have people by her side to help. All of this felt so new she wasn’t sure if it all processed yet.

“Mikan! A little help?” Teruteru asked.

“Oh! Right!” Mikan ran over and took the side of the pot “Sorry!”

Ibuki stuck her fingers in the broth then took them out licking them “Mm... good. Homemade taste.” She smiled “This is a recipe straight from Mom, right?”

“What? How did you-“ He began “I mean. No...”

“Oh, tell us the story Teruteru-Chan! Tell it now!” She smiled “There is a story attached right?”

“Um...” He looked down at the thick broth “Well... Once I got a cold. It wasn’t bad but Mama insisted I stay in bed. I kinda thought it was uncalled for. I mean I wasn’t in tip-top shape but that’s still pretty good, I mean, you know me. But also... Mama has... her own things... that kinda... have her down. But she wanted me to stay in bed. And she made me this soup.” He sighed “It seemed to make my sickness melt away for a moment so I could feel better before the sickness even went away.”

“Wow...” Mikan looked at the pot. Usually, her mom was too busy with her new boyfriend to do something like that. And when she did complain to her about being sick once, she got cigarette burns on her arm. It seemed so...

  
“You’re blessed to have those good memories.” Ryota said “Keep them in mind.”

“Well...” Teruteru looked up “I guess so. But I guess it’s normal for a tough guy to have a few soft memories.”

Ryota raised an eyebrow at him.

“Anyway! Let’s get this pot out why don’t we?”

* * *

 

“So you see...” Sonia smiled “That’s why Novoselic makes it a custom to have laser-tag during the wedding ceremony.”

“That’s kind of a strange reason.” Hajime told her.

“Yes... but what fun it is! It’s magnificent!” She smiled “I was surprised to find it’s not common! I can’t imagine a wedding without it!”

“You’re that attached to it huh...”

“Well, I’d love to attend a wedding here anyways.” She smiled “To see what forms of entertainment there are there! I’d love to explore a little!”

“To be honest... nothing really comes close to laser tag.” Hajime admitted. Even if such a thing was childish for something like a wedding it kinda rang true.

“That’s nothing compared to those in the pits of hell!” Gundham laughed with his hamsters doing poses on his shoulders.

“Wow!” Sonia grabbed his hands “Then can you tell me?”

“Oh...” he began to blush “As you... wish.”

Hajime rolled his eyes as Gundham began describing what was a very typical wedding with his own Gundham flourishes to the setting. He wondered what he would make of this cafeteria. It was honestly pretty plain looking aside from the fact that of course, it was Hopes Peak, but the difference was that there was such limited space. Just enough for the Ultimates who were able to walk in here without getting a pass beforehand like the Reserve Course did. Thankfully since it was after school it was empty aside from him and the 77th class, and with a little convincing he got his pass to sit here with them. But there was a table he caught on the other end with Fuyuhiko and Nagito being the only residents not talking to each other.

It was a normal sight at these events he found whenever he attended. Fuyuhiko and Nagito were the loners club, sometimes sitting on other sides, and sometimes next to each other at smaller places, but always seeming to do nothing but keep quiet and not interact in the slightest even in each others presence. Hajime didn’t really like the two of them but he didn’t want to see them alone.

“Hey... give me a second.” He stood up from his seat, getting a few thumbs up from the table, and began walking to the loners trying his best to not make eye contact. He wanted it to seem natural. However, on his way, Fuyuhiko got up and began walking away.

“Huh?” Hajime started when he realized what was going on “Hey um...”

“You’re gonna try and be friendly and shit with me right?” Fuyuhiko snarled stuffing his hands in his pocket without so much as turning to look at him “I told you I’m not going to be doing that.”

“Hey, what do you have to gain by being a loner anyways?”

“Well for starters I don’t need to talk to you.”

With that, he walked to a secluded corner with no table and no chairs and sat down on the ground.

“Ugh...” He turned to Nagito “Um... hi?”

“You know, he’s far better off not associating with us anyways.” Nagito smiled “He shouldn’t have been sitting here with me anyways. But of course I tried to be quiet. I couldn’t disturb him after all.”

“Well, you haven’t left yet.” He said sitting down “So you must be more willing to talk to me right?”

“Barely.”

“... Fine.” He straightened his stance “I’ll take it.”

“Really?” He sneered “Wow. You are desperate.”

“Don’t make me regret this.” Hajime narrowed his eyes.

“Oh brother.”

“Alright, you know what? One thing I don’t understand.” Hajime glared “Last time we talked you said you didn’t think yourself as amazing.”

“And I said you wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.” He put his hand on the table “I’m not going to take pure silence.”

“... So arrogant.” He sighed “You really are a Reserve Course student. But fine.” He sighed “My talent doesn’t count.”

“Doesn’t count?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student.” Nagito motioned to himself “The position is selected once a year by random lottery. But luck is hardly a talent is it?” He raised his arms in the air with a grin “It doesn’t count. It’s good for practically nothing! Simply put the others are better. I actually tried to tell the school they didn’t want me, but they just insisted.” His smile grew wider and Hajime could see the faintest twinkle in his eyes but it made him shiver “In a way I guess we could be seen as similar. We both haven’t real talent. And we both have an admiration for Hopes Peak. But unlike you, I know my place. I know I’m a worthless bug, but you’re so insistent you deserve more that you had your parents pay so much just so you can be at this school. It’s shameful.”

“Hey...” Hajime glared “What are you trying to say?”

“Short answer?” He smiled drily “I think you’re so desperate to be a part of Hopes Peak you don’t think how insignificant you are. Let me tell you something. The Ultimates are objectively better than the two of us. It’s why they were selected for this school in the first place. You serve a purpose in keeping the school financially secure, but without that you’re nothing.”

“Hey!” Hajime could feel his anger boiling over “I am not nothing! What even-“

“Yes you are. But you think you’re somehow deserving of more don’t you?”

“Hey.” He began rising from his chair, the annoyance making him float up “You’re being an ass you know that?”

“I thought so. You believe you’re somehow better than all the other normals.” He grinned. And Hajime felt so extremely pissed that this asshole had what he thought pegged down. “Do you see why I called you arrogant now? Or are you still insistent on denying it? Face the facts. You’re a Reserve Course student. You’ll never be more than a Reserve Course student. And you’re rather entitled to think there’s more in store for you.”

“So what are you planning on doing? Spending your life wallowing around doing nothing?”

“Its really not that hard.” He laughed “I wouldn’t dream of living a life trying to be someone I’m not. But I can’t say the same for you.”

Hajime’s face was red hot and he was practically ready to shout at the top of his lungs, but then the door opened.

“Food is ready!” Teruteru shouted “Everyone get ready!”

Hajime shot Nagito an icy glare one more time and stomped back to his old table grabbing a bowl. Why did he even try?

* * *

 

Peko kept her eyes on   
young master, as he walked into the corner, refusing to talk to Hajime. He didn’t even have his bowl with him, as the 4 students went around pouring out food.

“Hello Peko-chan!” Ibuki smiled when they came to her “Soups up!”

“Ah.” She held up the bowl “Before you do... you notice Fuyuhiko in the corner right?”

“He honestly kinda terrifies me...” Teruteru said “And arousing as fear is, I don’t want to go near him if he doesn’t want food. He might shank me.”

“It’ll be fine.” She said “He’s not going to do anything. He probably does want food but won’t say out of pride.”

“How do you know?”

 _Experience_ she thought.

“Just a hunch.” She told them “You might as well.”

“Wow... So cool!” Ibuki whooped.

“Then lets try it.” Ryota began walking to Nagito’s table and took the stray bowl and spoon that young master left and walked to the corner. They started in a conversation Peko couldn’t hear, Fuyuhiko looking away and almost certainly cussing, but Ryota kept a stone face the entire time. Eventually he came up to them.

“He wants food.”

“Wow!” Ibuki smiled “Peko-Chan is psychic!”

“No I am not.”

“Wait, what did you say to him?” Teruteru asked.

“Well, I mostly ignored the various threats.” Ryota said “And finally he gave in that he would take it if I stopped bothering him.”

“Wow! Good job Ryota-Chan!” Ibuki smiled “You bothered him into wanting it.”

“He already wanted it.” Ryota crossed his arms “He just needed an excuse to ask without making himself look weak.”

Peko could attest to that. If Young Master truly didn’t want something he’d insist on that for years. That even included his tools.

“Well, guess we oughta deliver.” Teruteru smiled “The piping hot liquid...”

“Eep!” Ibuki covered her ears “He’s corrupting Ibuki’s pure mind!”

Peko watched the young master take his soup and look over to Peko, averting his gaze with his cheeks red. She turned away and began going to her own conversations with the others, trying to ignore the feeling of her cheeks doing the same. But she caught his face grinning.

“My, Peko.” Sonia sat next to her “How is your research in dark arts faring? You must be excited to gain new power right?”

“That’s still not it.”

“I’m sure you will be if you keep at it.” Sonia flexed her arms “In the meantime, keep at it!”

Peko quietly studied the princess. Ever since the incident she spoke with Gundham, Sonia had been coming to Peko more and more. Always on about how Peko was becoming some dark spell caster, no matter how much she insisted she wasn’t.

“May I sit here?” Sonia asked.

“I have no reason to stop you.”

“Thank you!” Sonia bowed and sat next to her, beginning to launch into how Peko reminded her of a character in a drama she’d seen. Peko listened quietly to the speech and at the end of it, Sonia smiled “You know it’s so nice to have a friend. I didn’t have any in my country. I was too high in status for anyone to want to come close to me.”

“Then...” Peko looked at the girls hands “I guess I’ll serve that role.”


	10. People together

“Open it! Open it!” Hiyoko was practically jumping up and down. Meanwhile Sato stood to the side a subtle smile across her face.

“Don’t worry. I’m on it.” Mahiru kneeled down looking upon the unopened package decked out in blue flowered wrapping paper and tied up in a red little bow, placed onto the grass. Then with the best caution she could not to rip the paper she managed to reveal what was underneath a small gasp escaping once she did.

“We both had to pool a lot ofmoney...” Sato grinned “But I’d say it was worth it.”

“It’s fantastic...” Mahiru picked up the box holding a brand new camera. “You didn’t have to...”

“Nothings too good for you Mahiru!” Hiyoko sing-songed “Not even working with scummy loser bitch!”

“Hey, wanna say that again?!” Sato glared but stepped back shaking her head “As you can see, cooperation to pick something out didn’t come easy.”

“Well, as long as you’re trying...” Mahiru grinned “Now Hiyoko, you need help with your bath right?

“Yeah! Come on!” Hiyoko ran off

“Sorry to leave you so soon Asuka.” Mahiru smiled picking up the box with the new camera inside.

“Nah, I’ve got plans with Ibuki.” Sato shrugged “Enjoy the time with gremlin child.”

Hiyoko flipped her off.

“Alright, break it up.” Mahiru began to take Hiyoko’s hand and drag her away “See you at lunch tomorrow Asuka!”

“Even though you’re a stinky mmmgh!” Mahiru put a hand over Hiyoko’s mouth, and dragged her off.

Once she let go, Hiyoko was content with skipping along, humming an off-key tune. Maybe a bit of Ibuki was rubbing off on her.

“Hey Mahiru?” Hiyoko stopped in her tracks “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure.” Mahiru smiled “What is it?”

“... Never mind.” She skipped forward “Come on!”

It seemed like there was something she desperately wanted to say, but changed her mind at the last moment. Still, Mahiru wouldn’t press her. Instead she took her hand once again.

“Hiyoko, thank you for your present.” She said “It was really nice.”

“Yep.” Hiyoko grinned brightly at her.

As things were, nothing was so bad.

* * *

 

“So... Harry.” Akane said crossing her arms.

“Hajime.” He corrected “It’s only 3 syllables. And why did you call me here?”

“Oh, that’s easy.” She grinned “I wanna know how to beat Nekomaru.”

She was seriously coming to him with that question.

“Akane, why the hell are you asking me this?”

“Cause Nekomaru’s answer stank.” She said raising a hand up with the other on her hip “He said stuff like I ‘wasn’t dedicating myself to my practice’ and ‘I’d never win if I didn’t come up with any good method’”

“That is good advice!”

“Crap...” Akane looked down “Well, whatever! I’m gonna get super strong somehow!”

“Good luck with that...” To be honest he didn’t expect she would get much of anywhere with her attitude, but saying that in front of her didn’t sound like a huge game-changer. “So, how are your dorms?” He asked “I happened to find a dead rat in mine this morning, so I’m sure yours is better.”

“Huh... I actually haven’t seen many of those since I came here.” She said “Used to see them all the time at my old house. ‘Cept they weren’t dead. So much better.”

“That’s worse!” Hajime exclaimed “How would you not think that is worse?”

“Well my siblings would sometimes name em.” She grinned “And we got to know each other a little.”

“They’re disease carrying rodents Akane!” Hajime cringed just thinking of the grey little asshole he found lying under his bed “Why would your siblings want anything to do with them?”

“Easy. They wanted pets.” She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “But it was goldfish or eating for the week. And who’d deny food?”

The words were like a new concept to him. Not that it was, but he hardly stopped to consider he’d actually hear about this in real life.

“Hey, Akane... you said you did gymnastics to earn money right?” He asked.

“Yeah, of course.” She said.

“And where does the money go?”

“To my sibs.” She said “Why do you ask?”

“I... had the wrong impression of you.” He muttered “Sorry.”

“Wait... are you saying you didn’t think I could fight Nekomaru?”

... He wasn’t wrong about her not being the sharpest tool in the drawer though.

“Hey.”

Hajime’s head went backwards from the shock of hearing another voice, and consequently, his head hit the vending machine.

“Ow!”

“Trying to hog the machine for yourself are you?” Ryota glared “Unforgivable! You should be ashamed.”

“Oh... that wasn’t my intention.” Hajime moved to the side “Sorry.”

“I’ll believe your claim.” Ryota nodded stepping over to the machine.

“Say... are you out here for any reason other than snacks?” Hajime asked.

“I believed the dorm needed to be more spacious for a moment.” He said.

“More spacious...” Hajime repeated “You... you’re definitely particular about things.”

“Say, Ronald.” Akane cut in “Why aren’t you shaking the machine?”

“Absolutely not. I’d never damage a fine machine like this.”

It really was not that great. But he wasn’t going to say the food dispenser wasn’t great while in front of these two.

“So Ryota, do you get inspiration from the scenery?” He asked “For your animations. I bet The Ultimate Animator can imagine some good backgrounds for that.”

“Yes... I suppose that does come with the name.” Ryota sighed entering the code for a bag of chips.

“Eh.” Akane shrugged “I don’t see the appeal of that stuff.”

“You know Akane, tact is a thing that exists.” Hajime glared.

“What does ‘tact’ mean?”

He buried his face in his hands, taking notice through the cracks that Ryota was taking his prize with an almost solemn expression “Say Ryota, is something the matter?”

Ryota was quiet at first. Hajime figured maybe it was just his imagination but then he got a response.

“I guess talking about my talent makes me remember it’s something that... others share more passion for than me.” He sighed “So I guess my selling point to you isn’t as strong.”

“I’ve been told I got two big selling points.” Akane grinned “Though the guy didn’t say what.”

“That’s uh...” Hajime quietly bit his lip. Maybe she was happier off being ignorant. “Well, you probably shouldn’t let people say that to you.”

“Why not?”

“Uh...” He began sweating “Well... Ryota, a little help?”

Ryota paused for a second, then nodded, turning to the machine and ordering a bottle of ramune, then taking it opening it and offering it to Hajime.

“Here.”

“Not that kind of help!”

“Ah, I see.” He turned to Akane “Akane, what people say about you may have double meanings. In that case, don’t take it so easily.”

“What kind of double meaning?”

She really wasn’t going to make this easy was she?

“I’ll discuss it with you another time. While we’re in private.” Ryota said “Okay?”

“Alright!” She held up a fist “Let’s fight!”

“No.”

Hajime let out the tiniest of laughs. They were pretty amazing people who were able to come together. Different, yet they were managing to get along.

He would never be like them.

The thought was like a blot of ink. As soon as it entered his mind it spread around consuming his brain. And it would not go away. Slowly he began to take another look at Ryota.

“Ryota...” He squeezed himself a little “Your selling point isn’t how much you talk about animation. You’re a little weird, but you’re a good person. That’s your selling point. More than your talent.”

“... Really.” Ryota turned his head but Hajime could tell he was smiling “Thank you Hajime.”

Hajime didn’t want to tell him he was saying it to convince himself of that fact just as much as he was to Ryota. Maybe more.

And it wasn’t working.

Suddenly, he was falling into a pitfall. He tried with every bit of his power to remember what Ms. Yukizome said to him but it had no effect. It was kinda making him feel sick.

“I’m... gonna go.” He stood up “Goodbye.”

He ran away at top speed exhaling as he did. He could be the best student to ever come to the Reserve Course, but he’d never be an ultimate.

* * *

 

“Hey Mahiru.” Hiyoko skipped along as they were nearing the dorms “What’s that loser doing?”

Mahiru looked over to Kazuichi sitting on the bench panting.

“Hopefully, not planning on attempting to impress Sonia when she passes by.” She narrowed her eyes.

“Heeeeeeeey! Kazuichi!” Hiyoko ran over “Are you gonna try and fail in your love life again?!”

“What the hell?!” From the looks of  
it, he didn’t see them coming “Who even comes up to someone to ask them that?!”

“Alright Hiyoko... why don’t you go inside?”

Hiyoko twirled around and strolled into the building whilst Kazuichi began pulling his hat down under his eyes in a feeble attempt to hide the fact he was crying.

“So why are you here?” Mahiru asked.

“Nekomaru wants me to do some training regiment.” He sighed “All about ‘Getting that scrawny body into shape’. And seeing as I completed two push ups I figure I deserve a break.”

“That’s not how it works.” She said hoisting up the box with the new camera in her arm “Anyways-“

“What’s that?”

“You do know not to interrupt right?”

“Gyaugh, yes, fine, just tell me what that is.”

“It’s just something Hiyoko helped get. So-“

“Aha! That’s why you hang out with her! To get free stuff!”

“Definitely not!” She yelled.

“Then how come?”

“The same reason Nekomaru is giving you lessons.” Mahiru turned around “I know she can do better.”

She continued walking, and on the way unmistakably ran into Nekomaru himself.

“Aha! Mahiru!” He laughed “Have you seen Kazuichi anywhere?”

“He’s over there.” She pointed “Good luck.”

With that, she walked inside.

* * *

 

Hiyoko had a message open. She was reading it there in the brightly lit hallway. It was a stupid message. No, less than stupid. It was so worthless, that the person who wrote it was just as pathetically worthless. But she was reading it. What the hell was wrong with her?

“Hiyoko?”

Mahiru came in, and her voice broke the thoughts of the message.

“Mahiru!” Hiyoko ran up to hug her.

“Alright...” She received a pat on the head “Wanna go?”

Hiyoko shook her head and continued holding Mahiru for just a little longer. Just a little longer.


	11. Words are cheap but feelings arent

Hajime expected exactly this, yet somehow he was still annoyed beyond belief with that little brat Hiyoko. It had been about an hour since his classes ended, but hell if that meant she would show up like Ibuki said she was supposed to at the end of last practice to guide him to wherever this one was. Now he was late for the meeting, and had no idea where it was taking place. Perfect.

He let himself sigh a little, because there were times where you hadn’t the words to say, or the people to say it too. That left a groaning sigh as the only option. He would sigh when he thought of how he was stuck in the Reserve Course, anything he had to offer doomed to remain unnoticed forever within a sea of far more talented people. He sighed when he saw other kids opening letters from their parents when his own hadn’t sent so much as a text. And he was sighing when Hiyoko decided he wasn’t worth her precious time.

The trance was partially broken when he passed the computer lab. Darkness enveloped the inside, but there was a brief amount of light from a computer, illuminating a girl with pigtails. Hiyoko.

“Hey.” He slammed open the door catching her attention, maybe with the noise of it, or maybe the light that streamed in.

“Oh. You’re here.” She turned around “What’s up? Wanna drown your sorrows in a computer game to forget what a loser you are?”

“You know I’m only here because you’re in here.” He stomped over to her “So why don’t you explain what you’re doing?” He looked at the screen in what appeared to be an e-mail open from a name he didn’t recognize “And who’s Sakamoto?”

“Someone from the dance school I learned in.” Hiyoko backed up in her chair “The kid who tore my favorite kimono apart. But he’s actually one of the only ones who never filled my shoes with needles.”

She turned her face from him and the lights making her expression a mystery.

“Why... would someone like that message you?” He asked.

“See for yourself.” She replied “Go on.”

He leaned over the computer and scrolled seeing the message consisted of nothing but a chart for some dancing house and the business the members were getting. There was a spike as of late in business after the school year started. After she left for Hopes Peak. He could connect the dots.

“A lot of them have sent me messages.” Hiyoko said “Some put extra stuff too. Makes me feel right at home.”

“Hiyoko...”

“Anything you have to say I either know or have heard it before.”

Maybe she was right about that. After all, she was the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. They probably put up advertisements saying they trained a member of Hopes Peak and got more business that way. Maybe it wasn’t seeing more business now that she was gone. It was just bringing back memories she’d like to forget, and he never had kids go as far as the descriptions she was giving, so who was he to say he knew how she felt? He had his problems, and she had hers.

“Well, why are you telling me this instead of say, Mahiru?” He asked.

“Because.” She turns back, and he sees her face slowly breaking into a bit of a grin “Nobody will believe I said this stuff to you.”

“Oh.” That made sense “Yeah, alright.”

“Now let’s go.”

“Hold on a second, before we leave...” Hajime spoke up “You’re not alone here.”

“Whoa, read that on a soda cap captain motivator?”

“I know words are cheap, and they aren’t going to solve anything.” He thought of Ms. Yukizome and what he said to Ryota “I know that firsthand, but what they are is nice to have.”

Hiyoko simply stood up and Hajime had to wonder... did she grow an inch or two since he first met her?

“Alright, whatever loser. Let’s go.”

He liked to think he did something. He just wished he had the capacity to do more.

“The reason you joined Ibuki’s band. It was because you hadn’t been apart of something like that before have you.”

Those were the last words between them but the silence was telling enough. He supposed it was nice she didn’t deny it. Probably because she was right.

Nobody would believe she’d confide in him like this.

* * *

 

“I’ll be back with the tea.” Sonia smiled, excusing herself from the small table set up by her, complete with a tablecloth, and flowers. The princess really knew how to outdo herself didn’t she? “Gundham...”

“I want mine to be bathed in by the damned who are screaming in agony!”

“I’ll see what I can do about that...” Sonia nodded “But do you want sugar?”

“That would be nice...” he muttered “Okay.”

“And you Peko?” She smiled.

“Just put together whatever you’d like.” Peko fixed herself in her seat “Don’t worry.”

“Alright. Coming right up you two!”

Sonia’s heels made a clicking sound across the ground, so when they faded out, it became significant that she left.

“And thus the dark queen marches...” Gundham smirked “Listen how her footsteps shake the earth...”

“How did you two become so close exactly?” Peko asked.

“Simple apprentice. Allow me to go back thousands of years ago!" 

Hoo boy

* * *

 

_He had been foolish and let his guard down. Knowing he could never allow another being to come into contact with him, but he had collided into someone._

_“Ah! Very sorry!” She stepped back and bowed “I didn’t see where I was going.”_

_“Fool! Do you realize what you’ve done?!” He bellowed “My body is filled with poisons that I’ve allowed entry into my body day by day! Now that you’ve touched me, it’s only seconds before you disintegrate!”_

_“Really?” The fool didn’t heed his warning, instead just letting her head fall to the side “I don’t feel anything.”_

_“Impossible!” He proclaimed “Few can withstand to even be near me! Those who can must be fearsome, like my four dark devas of destruction!”_

_They nodded in confirmation._

_“Oh!” She laced her hands together “What cute little hamsters!”_

_“Cute? Cute?!” To think she’d go as far to call his unholy beasts, creatures who made the darkest legions tremble in terror “cute”... It was kind of nice. “Thank you...”_

_“So, who are you? Are you also a new student?”_

_“Hmph. I am the spawn of a devil and an angel, who was rejected on both sides!” He shouted “I am Gundham Tanaka!”_

_“That sounds exciting!” She replied, her eyes beginning to begin shining. Perhaps she had been possessed. “My name is Sonia Nevermind princess of Novoselic! I’m used to being at a higher status than others, but I hope that here I can make more friends.”_

_Gundham studied her carefully. At this point, the poisons should have kicked in and reduced her to nothing, but she was still standing as if she was untouched. Perhaps by higher status she meant she was a being of darkness. This “Novoselic” could be a dark realm..._

_“Now...” She looked around “Where is the gym? Orientation is supposed to be there.”_

_“Allow me to be your dark light to guide you!” He proposed. It would be a sufficient way of gauging her capabilities to be near her._

_“Really? Thank you! I appreciate it!”_

_He began feeling his face heat up. Perhaps more of the power she held._

_“Yes, yes, but now... four dark devas of destruction... let us go forth!”_

* * *

 

Such a story was almost charming, and the hints of red on Gundhams face helped in the fact.

“As of now, I know her true power as a dark queen!” He laughed “Her power radiate off of her!”

“You know, I have a childhood friend...” Peko smiled “And he likes to think of himself as powerful. But in all honesty, he’s pretty kind when you get down to it. But I think that’s why he wants to think of himself in that way. To assure himself of his position.”

“Does he also command dark armies?”

Well, he did in a way didn’t he? She nodded at him, a quiet signal to let him continue talking.

“Because of my lineage, most cowered in fear from me, and I made sure of it if they didn’t” Gundham went on “But, the dark queen managed to stay near even with the knowledge. That is how I know she commands dark troops.”

It was a wonder those two managed to click with each other when they themselves weren’t social butterflies, but maybe that’s how they gravitated towards each other in the first place. And, they saw her as part of the group.

Well, being called an apprentice of darkness was ridiculous, but if at the same time she could make friends...

Suddenly, the sound of clicking shoes arrived and Sonia had once again shown up “I’m back with the tea!”

Peko forgot what she was thinking about.

* * *

 

The next day in class, Ms. Yukizome ushered in two students.

“Good morning everyone! This is Sooshun Murasame Ultimate Student Council President and Ikuta Kotomi Ultimate Student Council Vice President.” She motioned to the two of them as she talked, first to the boy and the girl.

“Oh, you really don’t have to introduce us.” Sooshun smiled “We can do this on our own.”

“I’m impressed by how many students are here.” Ikuta inserted “You’re definitely making a good impression with this.”

“Mind telling us what the fuck the student council is doing here?” Fuyuhiko snarled “What, is it to tell us about the school ice cream social?”

“Okay, never mind.” Ikuta glared “Hey, where do you get your kicks-“

“Just let it go Ikuta.” Sooshun sighed.

“Although an ice cream social... great idea Fuyuhiko!” Ms. Yukizome smiled.

He retreated down into his seat grumbling.

“Anyways, we’re here because you need to pick a class representative.” Sooshun said.

“What’s a class representative?” Akane asked.

“It’s essentially the class leader.” Sooshun replied “Originally, Mr. Kizakura was going to be asking seeing as he’s not really teaching this class anymore, but he’s hungover... and the Headmaster came to us to ask people. In all honesty, the class representative doesn’t have much to do with student council.”

“Oooh! Ooh!” Ibuki raised her hand in the air.

“What’s up?” Ikuta put a hand on her hip “You our first volunteer?”

“Nah. But Ibuki knows who’d make a good leader.” She stood on her desk and pointed to the back of the room.

“Hey!” Ikuta shouted “You can’t stand on the-“

“Ryota-chan should be representative!” She shouted “He’s super awesome! He got Fuyuhiko to eat!”

“Hey!” Fuyuhiko shouted “He didn’t get-“

“He would be a good representative.” Ms. Yukizome cut off his yelling “Ryota, what do you think?”

Ryota who had quietly been observing the conversation, stood up just as quietly and spoke.

“I’m very honored to be offered this position. In fact, I quite like the idea of being a leader so...” He bowed “I accept the position.”

“Ah, how wonderful!” Nagito smiled “I’m so excited to see the hope that blossoms from having Ryota as our rep. It surely will be beautiful.”

“Okay.” Ikuta began writing on the clipboard she was holding “Come on Sooshun.”

“Yeah.” Sooshun bowed and left the room.

“Well congratulations Ryota! You’re our rep!” Ms. Yukizome smiled “Ready to take on the challenge?”

Ryota’s face was once again quiet as it broke into a smirk.

“Yes... I’d say I can.” He said, because he had the capacity to be whoever in the world he pleased, so he liked to imagine that made him confident.


	12. That one weird guy

Letting the last bell ring its course, Hajime then turned to pack up his belongings. If he remembered correctly, today was the day of yet another class 77 party he’d been invited to, this one a celebration of the new class rep. Now to grab those music sheets for Ibuki and- crap where were they?

He sighed, coming to the conclusion he left them in his dorm. Maybe he could tell whoever came to get him this time that he had to run over and get them.

He gave his bag one more check, and prepared to leave, but almost tripped over his desk.

“Ah!” He thankfully regained his balance before he stumbled to the ground, but not before he attracted the attention of a group of students. Making an effort to straighten himself up, he quickly got out of there before they could start talking about ‘Hey, that’s the guy who’s been getting chummy with the Ultimates.’

Stupid gossip shouldn’t bother him but, for whatever reason, this did. (Because he was just hanging around them didn’t mean he actually had talent)

He shook his head trying to shake off the thoughts and began going along. Forget it. Just focus on greeting whoever comes to get you.

He made his way down the stairway and down the hall to the front entrance, pushing open the door and scanning for the main course uniform. Just put on a better attitude and- it’s Nagito. Great.

“Ah, finally. I thought I’d die waiting.” He claimed “Well, why don’t we just-“

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Hajime just figured the two of them had a silent agreement to stay out of each other’s faces.

“Well obviously, I’m here to pick you up.” He sighed “Ms. Yukizome specifically asked me to do it, and I wasn’t in any position to refuse. Besides, if anyone is going to waste their time, it might as well be me.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“I don’t see a reason for you to thank me.”

What, did this guy not get sarcasm? Whatever. He wasn’t going to waste time explaining it. He instead informed him of the situation with the music sheets.

“Well again, it’s my time you’re wasting, so it’s not worth much. Let’s just make it quick.”

“Sounds good to me.” Hajime began going ahead, and groaned. Ms. Yukizome probably assigned Nagito to this thinking they’d somehow get along if they spent time with each other, but Hajime was pretty sure that wasn’t going to happen.

* * *

 

“So, any info since last time?” Kyousuke asked.

“Well...” The school had its secrets kept under lock and key. Still, Chisa had one little thing she’d gotten from pressing Hajime “Apparently, the steering committee interviewed a Reserve Course student. However, when I looked into the students file, he had been expelled since apparently, he wasn’t supposed to share that he had been.” She spun in her chair “It reeks of being suspicious. Why would the steering committee suddenly care about the Reserve Course for that?”

“Hm... and any progress on the ‘Izuru Kamukura project?’”

“No.” She sighed “But seeing how high ranking the steering committee is, we hope finding the dirt on them will lead us somewhere close to a lead.”

“Just be careful.” Kyousuke advised “Snooping around the steering committee is dangerous business. That kid is lucky he just got expelled and nothing more.”

“Kyousuke, we knew from the beginning this was dangerous.” She assured “Me and Juzo are in this, and we’re ready.”

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you two...” The receiver was almost glowing “Well, until next time Yukizome.”

“Hey, I said call me-“ He hung up before she could finish. “Stupid Kyousuke.”

She set down the phone while the door opened up to a familiar mass of muscle on the other side.

“Still talking to Munakata?”

“You just missed him.”

“Goddamit.” Juzo went over to sit on one of the chairs and when he was there, put his legs up on the desk.

“Want me to call him back?” She offered.

“... Forget it. I don’t need to talk to him.”

“Sure you don’t big guy.”

He let out a huff. Juzo was the type too big and tough to admit he wanted to call and say hi to his best friend.

“You remind me of one of my students.” She mentioned, letting amusement infect traces of her voice “I’ve got a student who’s stubborn and acts like he doesn’t care but, I think he really does want to make friends. He just has a hard time admitting it is all.” She turned her chair towards him “Before you met Munakata you never showed up to class. You had a reputation as some bad boy. Even I was surprised Munakata approached you, but in the end the three of us grew close.” She smiled “It taught me that I should look past the first impression. Even if somethings untidy on the surface, it can really shine if you pick up everything. A good tip for housekeeping, and teaching. And I’ve got you to thank for helping me learn that. And Munakata to thank for getting me close enough to you to learn it in the first place.”

“... Give me the phone.” He took his legs off of the desk.

“Yay!” She reached for the phone, dialing Kyousuke’s number and skipped over to Juzo, doing a few twirls before she leaned forward holding the phone “He’s all yours.”

“Don’t be so extra.” Juzo took the phone and began speaking “Hey Munakata. Oh. The reason I haven’t called yet? Well, Yukizome does it all the time so...”

“He’s just embarrassed.” Chisa sang close to the receiver and Juzo practically jumped away.

“No I’m- Hey Munakata, can you believe what she’s saying I mean-“ as he stumbled about, he knocked a picture off of Chisa’s desk “Shit! No not you, I just-“

Chisa simply skipped over to her desk and recovered the photo of herself, arms linked with Kyousuke and Juzo as she leaned into the camera.

“Good thing it doesn’t have a scratch. Now I have to attend to my class! Toodles!”

* * *

 

“Okay.” Hajime scanned his e-handbook and waited for the electric door to open stomping in “Just stay here in the lobby while I get the music. Got it?”

“Ordering people around...” Nagito crossed his arms “I’d expect no less from a Reserve Course student.”

“Don’t test me.” He glared “Look, I don’t think you want to follow me around, so I want you to wait in the lobby. Is that a problem?”

“No.” Nagito stepped in “Especially since its quiet.”

Hajime looked around suddenly aware of how empty the lobby was “Huh... it usually has plenty of people around.”

“I suppose that’s good luck.” Nagito shrugged “I wonder what will come of this...”

“Whatever.” Hajime turned around and went up the stairs. What a real piece of work. He was starting to wonder if the guy had a screw loose somewhere.

He digressed. He climbed up the mass of stairs and to his room where he immediately located the music sheet on top of his desk. Done and done.

As he made his way back downstairs he began hearing a singing voice.

“Flowers in the air tempted by the rising smoke, reach where they aim for, even with the struggle... and the shadows fall on the water rippling. And then they fall below...”

Was that... Nagito?

“Uh...” he called down, and the singing stopped. “I have the sheets!”

He came downstairs, and saw Nagito, waiting while sitting in a chair his hands folded.

“... Say, what was that song you were singing?”

“Oh, just something I made up, which is why it sounds like trash.”

It sounded nice...

“Anyways, let’s leave shall we?”

“Fine.” Hajime pressed the button to open up the door. One second... two seconds... “Huh, that’s weird.”

He pressed it again. And when that didn’t work again. And when that didn’t work, he tried forcing the door open.

“Crap. It must’ve malfunctioned.” He groaned. Stupid faulty Reserve Course stuff.

“Ah... that’s the bad luck.”

Hajime immediately began thinking of solutions “The first floor has no windows but there should be some emergency ladders on the higher floors. Let’s make do with those.”

“Hm... no, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Climbing from somewhere high up can be dangerous.”

Was he... afraid of heights?

“Well, if you want I can go ahead and try and find someone to open the door up from the outside.” He offered.

“Oh, you misunderstand.” Nagito laughed “I’m saying it’s dangerous for you.”

“Excuse me?”

“I guess I’ll have to explain... you know how I’m the Ultimate Lucky Student?”

“Uh... sure?”

“And did you notice how when we entered, we were fortunate enough for it to be quiet but now we’re trapped in this situation?”

“Yeah...” Where was this going?

“Well, that kind of thing is normal for me. Good luck and bad luck balancing themselves out on a scale, and right now, it’s at a point where I don’t know what will happen. And other people due tend to be collateral damage.”

“I...” He didn’t understand a word he just said “What? What are you even talking about?”

“Well, for an example... once I was on a plane with my parents for a little vacation. But then a hijacker took over the plane. However, a small meteor hit the hijacker. But then the plane crashed and I was the only survivor, meaning my parents died in front of me in the crash. Then I gained a massive inheritance.” He pointed with his finger as he spoke, swiveling down then up with the events “So you see, that’s the Ultimate Luck I possess. A constant stream of different events, that aren’t shy of causing deadly misfortune to others.”

“I...” How was he supposed to respond to this guy saying he watched his parents die in front of him?! He explained it so calmly! “I’m... sorry for your loss.” He babbled like an idiot.

“Well, do you get it now?”

“Wait, just that can’t prove anything. It’s just... just...”

“Luck?” Nagito finished “That’s exactly what it is. So-“

“Wait, wait, wait.” Hajime said “I’m not gonna believe in something as ridiculous as just crazy luck!”

“Then perhaps another story?” Nagito shrugged “In middle school I was kidnapped by a murderer, but was let go when he realized there was nobody who’d pay the ransom. In the trash bag he stuffed me I found a lottery ticket worth one billion dollars. Sounds a lot like this crazy luck you’re denying right?”

“I... I...” another thing he didn’t know how to respond to. He spoke so... casually about the events he described. “I don’t believe it. C’mon, let’s find those emergency ladders.”

“I guess I should expect this arrogance from a Reserve Course student.” Nagito sighed “It’s regretful that I have no way of stopping you. It’s a shame your life would go to waste.”

He felt like screaming.

“Okay, you know what, fine! If it’s for your peace of mind, I won’t take the emergency ladder! Happy?”

“Well, that was quick.”

Hajime sunk onto the chair opposite of Nagito “You’re so obnoxious.”

They sat in silence for a little, before Hajime broke the silence.

“Do you... wanna talk?”

“Hm? About what?”

“Anything. We’re stuck in here. I know we don’t like each other, but we might as well since there’s nothing else to do.”

“I suppose I can bring myself to agree with that line of logic.” Nagito shrugged “Go ahead.”

“Okay... Well, to start, what do you usually do in your free time?” He asked.

“Reading.” He smiled “It’s hard for outside factors to affect doing that, so I quite like the stability.”

“Reading... Yeah, that can be pretty relaxing. It’s nice to get lost in a good book sometimes. What genres do you like?”

“I enjoy mystery novels.” Nagito smiled “Though sometimes I can’t resist reading the end first. There’s one series I didn’t even read the first book of, but I skipped to the end to find surprise! The main character was the culprit the entire time! What a twist!”

“The twist probably didn’t have the same impact if you read ahead like that.” Hajime commented.

“True, true, but I just couldn’t help myself. It’s just exciting. Though I do quite enjoy reading through whole series. Overtime I even started piecing together mysteries myself. Can you imagine! Trash like me!”

“Um...” he wasn’t sure how to respond to him calling himself that “Well, I tend to like more fantasy centered stuff. It helps me get away from time to time.”

“Fantasy. I wouldn’t take you as the type.” Nagito smiled “What with Hiyoko going on about how unimaginative you are.”

“You know, I always wonder how that girls gonna turn out when she’s older.”

Nagito let out a laugh.

“Ah...” He said when he calmed down from the laughing fit “Well, she seems to have a start being here... and she’s been spending time with Ibuki! With music and dancing, they’d be unstoppable!”

“Yeah, but I don’t think traditional dance matches up with screamo.”

“Well, as established earlier, my musical ear isn’t much to speak of.” He shrugged “So I don’t really know what I’m talking about. It’s no surprise they don’t want to hang near me.”

He began laughing again, and Hajime decided to veer the subject away again.

“Any other interests?”

“Well... I’ve played some old video games. Like Twilight Syndrome!”

“Twilight Syndrome...” he repeated. It was at times like these where he regretted not picking up a controller in his life. He just had a few game consoles at home that he never took out of the box. “What’s that?”

“It’s about a group of school girls solving mysteries. It’s quite a good game.” He smiled “Ah, and now we’re back to mysteries.”

“Well, I don’t mind. Solving mysteries probably meshes more with me than shooting stuff.” He shrugged “I’m not a video game person. I’m sure if I came across someone who really liked them I’d spend all my time trying to figure out other topics.” He laughed, and it became apparent just how awkward his laugh was compared to the others clear and bright one “I guess I just had so much stuff I didn’t even get around to video games.”

“Ah... a spoiled child were we?”

“Well...” he began hesitating “Well, you told me your story, so I guess it’s only fair I tell mine.”

“Really? I don’t think you’re obligated to say anything to someone like me.”

“I... thanks...” he looked down “... But I think I’ll go on anyways. And you better not make some comment about how it’s because I’m a Reserve Course student.”

Nagito crossed his arms.

“Okay. Whatever. See... it kinda started with small things when I was young. Mom and Dad couldn’t be home soon enough to help me with my homework, so they bought home ice cream to make up for it. I didn’t see them for a week so I got a new toy. In a sense I was raising myself, and I got items to make up for it. I slowly realized overtime that I hardly knew Mom and Dad. The reason I was given anything that I asked for was because they regretted the fact that they didn’t care as much as they should.” He sighed “I was pretty much walking on my own.”

“I suppose I can relate to that feeling.”

“Yeah... I guess so.” He shrugged “But, anyways-“

The sound of the door opening jolted him out of his seat, and he realized that Gundham and Kazuichi were on the other side.

“Rejoice mortals!” He guffawed “For I have come to save your pitiful souls!”

“How did you...”

“I see... Gundham used his hamsters to track us down...” Nagito smiled “And then when you found the door was stuck Kazuichi fixed it! I would expect no less from the Ultimates.”

“It’s not a big deal dude.” Kazuichi muttered.

“Oh, but it is! I just wish I’d seen it in action.”

Kazuichi looked annoyed but Nagito was unfazed. Did he even notice?

“I must say, I’m surprised you’d go out of your way for-“

“Aaaaargh! Shut up!” Kazuichi snapped and Nagito suddenly shut off with a smile.

“Uh... Let’s.... go.” Hajime decided to put an end to the awkwardness “Sound good?”

“Very much so, worm!” Gundham laughed.

“Okay, glad we’re in agreement.” He waited for the other three to go ahead, staring at the back of Nagito’s ugly head of white hair. Maybe he wasn’t a bad person. Just a weirdo.

In a sense, that made him fit into this class more than anyone.

* * *

 

“Congratulations Ryota-chan!” Ibuki smiled bouncing along “You saved the world!”

“Um... actually, he just became class rep.” Mikan muttered.

“And saved the world!”

“... Okay.”

Ryota rolled his eyes as he stacked his plate with food.

“Well, I appreciate the sentiment Ibuki.” He said “It makes you happy to hear you’ve ‘saved the world’ at least.”

“Yup!” Ibuki nodded “Not a problem in the world Ryota-chan!”

He left to go observe Peko, who was demonstrating one of her sword forms to Sonia, and Ibuki turned around.

“This is pretty good! Now what to do, what to do... if only-“

The door opened, and Ibuki gasped “Hajime-Chan is here!”

She bounded over to Hajime, encasing him in a massive hug.

“Wh-Whoa- Ibuki!”

“Ah, Kazuichi!” Nekomaru approached “Good thing you’re here! Let’s get some fitness in!”

“Oh come on! In the middle of the party? You owe me.”

“I’ll repay you in the form of a sound body!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kazuichi began going out in the halls “Let’s just have it be quick.”

Gundham began walking off as well “The dark queen awaits.”

“I guess I should leave as well.” Nagito smiled “I don’t want to be imposing on-“

“Wait a second.” Hajime interrupted “Uh... Hey, Ibuki, you may not know this, but Nagito has a pretty good singing voice.”

“Oh, Ibuki knew.” Ibuki smiled “It’s why she requested Nagito-Chan join.”

“Oh...” that’s right. He rejected. Something about, ‘You don’t want someone like me around’ “Well, hey, I think we should have him around.”

He handed Nagito the sheets he was holding.

“Write any lyrics you’d like for the music. You’re a part of this band now. Got it?”

“Oh... still ordering people around?”

“That’s right.” Hajime said “You can’t sit around and prevent yourself from making friends because you’re ‘not worthy’ or whatever. So now I’m telling you to be social.”

“You truly are arrogant.” Nagito sighed “Very well.”

“Oh, can it.” Hajime looked at Ibuki “Let’s tell the other girls?”

“Yes please!” Ibuki smiled “Welcome Nagito-Chan!”

Nagito laughed into his hand “I suppose so! It’s incredible that you’re choosing to accept trash like-“

“Hooray!” She turned around “Let’s do it!”


	13. Those we look up to

“My dark queen...” He bowed. Where did he start? In short, she was perfection. He had plenty of dark companions before, and they all were just as good if not better than her, but before her none of them were...

“Your kind is a rare breed.” He settled on saying “The first of a kind. And in doing so... my heart burns for you.”

He looked up to see she was... still smiling.

“Gundham...”

“Yes?”

“I know exactly what you are saying.” She took his shoulders and lifted him up “I don’t think this is because just that. You don’t have to say I’m great because I was a first. As long as you enjoy my company as a friend... I adore you wholeheartedly.”

“Then the pact is sealed.” He laughed “Shall we attend the hollow building where we are called?”

“Well, it’s a little early to be going to class...” She remarked “But sure!”

He took the lead of course, but then her hand linked with his. His face heated up.

“Together.” She said “Just the two of us.”

* * *

  
“Peko! Excellent news!” Sonia proclaimed “Me and Gundham are now dating!”

And that was the worst possible thing Kazuichi could here.

“Did...” He turned to Nekomaru “Did I hear her right?”

“I figured those two would get together at some point!” He laughed “Good for them!”

“No! It’s not good!” He pulled his hat over his eyes in an attempt to hide the fact he was crying “Not for me!”

“And why do you feel the need to say that?” Nekomaru asked

“Because... she’s not just any girl... she’s an actual princess. One of a kind.” He sunk onto his desk and looked over at Sonia now bringing over Gundham to plant a kiss on his cheek “Where did I go wrong...”

“Kazuichi. She never wanted to be viewed as a perfect princess.” Nekomaru told him “She wants to be viewed as a regular person.”

“But she is a princess.” Kazuichi insisted “Real, actual. Why would she not wanna be treated like one?”

“Shes said on multiple occasions, one of the best things about this place is that she isn’t a higher status than everyone else.” He elaborated “Her reasons why don’t have to make sense to you. Just try and be respectful of it. Because she’s a human being too.”

Kazuichi took another look at Sonia, her mouth moving a mile per minute about the ritual her and Gundham would perform later as celebration, and their first date.

“... But is she really gonna go for a weirdo like Gundham?”

“Evidently yes.” He said standing up “And the sooner you can accept that, the easier it’ll be.”

He then noticed Mahiru going up to them with her camera and snapping a photo

* * *

 

“Say Mahiru?” After she left Sonia Gundham and Peko alone to their conversation she looked to see Kazuichi approaching her “Do you think I should move on from Sonia?”

“Yes.”

“Wha- You’re not gonna dress it up at all? C’mon!” He shouted “At least act like you’re taking it into consideration!”

She had to roll her eyes at that. Did he want honest feedback or not?

“Kazuichi, I think you already know the answer.”

“Of course I don’t...” He mumbled “That’s why I went and asked you.”

“Fine. Then let me be more clear.” She said “You should have noticed by now, that Sonia, and the idea you idolize are not the same person. I suggest actually getting to know her instead of deciding she’s perfect.”

“What does that mean?”

“Kazuichi, Sonia is a weirdo. She’s into serial killers, she hangs out with Gundham out of thinking his lord of demons delusion is both real and wonderful, and she has said, out loud, shamelessly, that her eyes light up watching Friday the 13th. She’s not the lovely doll you make her out to be.”

“H-hey! Don’t insult Ms. Sonia like that!” He yelled “She’s not a weirdo!”

“And your refusal to admit that is exactly why she doesn’t like you.” Mahiru retorted “Get to know her as a person before you make puppy dog eyes over her. Stop being the creepy guy who slinks around her with excessive compliments and have a real conversation with her.”

“Wha- how can I talk to her though?”

“Figure it out yourself.” Mahiru shrugged “If you take a good look at all you know about Sonia, maybe you’ll figure out what you really want from her.”

He tried to come up with something to say back, some way to convince her of just how great Sonia was, but then a flash went off in his face.

“Heh...” she smiled “I caught you with a pretty dumb face.”

* * *

 

Nagito was so excited to be spending time with the Ultimates. It was the highest honor of all! He couldn’t think of anything greater!

“You know Ibuki, unlike you guys, I’m actually supposed to be in class so breaking into my classroom and carrying me to the roof just means I’m going to lose participation points...” Hajime muttered.

“Aw, don’t worry.” Ibuki smiled “We got permission from Ms. Yukizome to leave class!”

“Well she’s not my teacher!”

“Yeah... But this is an emergency surprise meeting.” Ibuki smiled “Because... we got a new member! Hooray for Nagito-chan!”

“You know, the addition of someone like me isn’t worth celebrating...” he smiled “The very inclusion in something like this is already far more than someone like me deserves.”

“Ugh... he’s being creepy again.” Hiyoko grimaced “Like always.”

“Ah, I know in leagues below you. I hope that my utter insignificance will play a part in helping you to ignore that fact.”

“You are missing the point of what she is communicating.” Hajime sighed “Completely.”

“Um... if I might interject...” Mikan raised a hand “Why IS he here?”

“Apparently I’m the singer...” He smiled “Though I doubt you even need me for this band. You’re already so well put together already... 3 Ultimates! ... Oh. And a Reserve Course Student.”

It was then that Hajime started glaring at him.

“Haha, Hajime’s being called out for being a loser.” Hiyoko sneered.

“You can both shut it.”

“Yep!” Ibuki smiled “And Ibuki is guitar, Mikan-chan is penis-“

“Pianist.” Hajime interrupted. Nagito had no idea what was going through his head when he decided to do that to an Ultimate.

Good for him, it seemed Ibuki didn’t mind.

“Hiyoko-chan is backup dancer, and Hajime is songwriter/drummer!”

“Wait, wait, wait, since when am I drummer?”

“Well, your first thing isn’t onstage like us... and drumming doesn’t take any effort at all! So it works out!”

“Every drummer in the world would hate you for saying that.” Hajime replied.

“With your unparalleled talent, I’m sure you can master any instrument with ease Ibuki.” Nagito smiled, as a counter to Hajime’s clear rudeness “You are an expert aren’t you?”

“Aw... you’re so sweet Nagito-Chan!” Ibuki smiled “You’re our number one twink!”

“Twink?” Hajime raised an eyebrow “What’s that?”

“Only the highest compliment!” Ibuki shouted “Am I right Mikan-Chan?”

“H-huh?!” Mikan perked up “I-I don’t know that word! Oh... I’m sorry.”

“You better be skank!” Hiyoko shouted.

“I’m sorry!” Mikan shouted “I’m so stupid and clumsy aren’t I?”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Nagito mentioned “You’re such an incredible nurse!”

“I-incredible?!” Mikan’s eyes widened “Wait... s-say that again.”

“Well, it’s not of much worth coming from someone like me but... you’re incredible!”

“Ehehehehe...” Mikan giggled “That feels great...”

“Barf.” Hiyoko commented.

“I’m glad you’re getting along nicely.” Hajime smiled “It looks like pulling you in was a good idea.”

“To think you convinced me of intruding like this... did you use your Ultimate Reserve Course Student talent?”

“Do you want me to throw you off of this roof? Because I will throw you off of this roof.”

“See? It does call for celebration!” Ibuki shouted “Ibuki is always right!”

“Ah... I really don’t-“

“Oh, shut up.” Hiyoko cut in “Learn to take a compliment, and maybe I won’t kick you in the face.”

“Pleasant as always.” Nagito heard a voice and turned around to see another girl in a Reserve Course uniform.

“Asuka-chan!” Ibuki jumped up “You’re here too!”

“I’m surprised to see you gross girl.” Hiyoko commented.

“I-I’m here too!” Mikan added.

The four of them all began talking over each other, and Hajime sighed turning to him “They’re a real handful aren’t they?”

“You’re... awfully casual with them.” Nagito commented “How can you have that sort of relationship with the Ultimates?”

“Wow, you are really hung up on that stuff.” He sighed “Look, it’s not any kind of professional relationship we have. We’re friends. And that’s how friends act with each other. And you’re our friend now too, so drop any kind of over formality you-“

“I’m... your... friend?”

“Uh... well, we haven’t really talked too much, but, if you’re gonna be in this band I say you are!”

“Wow... my first friends ever!” He began laughing hysterically “Amazing! What kind of bad luck will come from something as fantastical as that?!”

“Wh-Whoa, calm down!” Hajime shouted over the laughter “Listen, the Ultimates... they’re people. Pretty talented, but they’re still the kind of guys you can have a conversation with, even if that conversation goes up and down. They’re high school students.”

“Aha...haha... ha...” His laughter came to a close “And you think you’re an expert?”

“Of course not.” He shook his head “Nobody can be an expert on anyone. But we can try and understand them. Can’t you?”

“What?”

“I mean... I look up to Hopes Peak too.”

“Hm?” He tilted his head back “Then why would you come here?”

“What?”

“Of course, everyone should look up to Hopes Peak... but I was under the impression you Reserve Course students simply refused to see how much the school means in their attempt to be among it. Thinking they’re on the same level.”

“Okay shut up.” Hajime cut him off “And being in Hopes Peak... It’s cheesy, but I always saw it like being a superhero. It’s someplace fantastic... I was always thinking about how great it was. Even if I wasn’t an Ultimate, I wanted to be here because... I admire this place. I thought being here would just make me feel a little better about myself with it’s own amazingness.”

Nagito laughed “I’ve always looked up to Hopes Peak as well.” He looked up to the passing clouds, each that could be interpreted as something completely different by all sorts of minds “It’s hope itself. The one sign this world can never give into despair. The reason I don’t have to give in to despair. The thing that kept me able to go on, because I know, shining brilliant hope always lies past the despair. What would this world be without the Ultimates and Hopes Peak?”

“I... don’t know.” Hajime admitted “I think it’s inspiring too. It’s made me want to be a better version of myself... but the Ultimates are more than amazing talents. They’re good friends.”

“Hm...” Nagito looked at the other boy. He had never expected anything other than arrogant believing they were better than the Ultimates from a Reserve Course Student. Yet here was Hajime Hinata, who was able to both look up to them, and call them his friends. Friends...

“Friends...” He was being called that too “Friends...”

“Uh... Nagito?”

“Friends...” He had to say it again just to affirm it to himself “I really have... friends.”

“Hey.” He suddenly snapped back to reality when Hajime placed a hand on his shoulder “Are you alright?”

“Yes...”

“Well, good enough for me.” Hajime shrugged “Don’t lose your head on me, okay?”

Nagito slowly nodded, and opened his mouth to begin speaking, but the other Reserve Course student stepped in.

“It’s nice talking girls, but I’m here to bring this guy back to class.” She said “Maybe another time.”

“Aw... you’re taking Hajime-chan?” Ibuki whined “No fair! How come you have him for the day!”

“No, I do have to get back to class.” Hajime said “Goodbye guys. I’ll see you at the next meeting.”

He walked off with the girl, leaving the three of them on the roof.

“W-w-well, should we go back?” Mikan asked.

“Should you shut the fuck up?” Hiyoko retorted.

“Well, Ibuki, can rock out in class.” Ibuki shrugged “And the view from this rooftop is cool! Now I know why Akane-Chan is always climbing to the top to jump off! Ibuki should jump off!”

“Ibuki no!” Mikan screeched “You’ll get hurt!”

“Well, I guess I can hold off for my lovely Mikan-chan.”

“Lovely...” Mikan smiled “Lovely and incredible... this is great.”

“Well, let’s walk back.” Nagito smiled “As... friends.”

* * *

 

Sato looked back at the student behind her to see if he was still following. Hajime Hinata was his name. She’d never seen him hanging around the other students, but everyone knew the Ultimates had cozied up to him. Still, she was dumbfounded when Ibuki came in, ran to his desk, lifted him into her arms and carried him away while he shouted in protest. It left most people dumbfounded, before the teacher called on her to get him back.

“Sorry for the trouble...” he mentioned behind her “Do you know those guys too?”

“Yeah... we’ve been spending time together.” She shrugged “It’s nothing.”

“Alright. I won’t press.”

That was all the conversation they had, going down the halls in silence and back to the classroom.

“I’m very sorry for causing a ruckus.” Hajime said coming in in front of her “I didn’t expect that to happen.”

“Well, make sure it doesn’t happen tommorow when our new student arrives.” The teacher said tiredly “Now go on. Take your seat.”

* * *

 

“Ms- I mean- Sonia?”

Sonia turned around to glare at Kazuichi.

“What do you want?”

“I... I’ve been thinking all day.” He sighed “And with you and Gundham getting together I realized... I might not have a crush on you after all. To be honest, you’re kind of... scary. But I still want to hang out with you. Not as a date or anything, you have a date now! I just mean... you know.”

“Well... me, Gundham and Peko are making friendship bracelets tommorow after class. I have no right to stop you from doing so.” She sighed “If you’re serious.”

“Thanks for giving me a chance... and by the way.” He smiled “Gundham may be a weirdo but he’s a great guy. I’m glad you could get together with him.”

“Yes...” she smiled “Now, tell me about your crushes on Nekomaru and Mahiru.”

“Wha- I don’t have-“

“Just kidding!” She winked “Or am I?”

* * *

 

The next day in class, there was a blonde standing at the front of the room. Her posture wasn’t straight, but a hand was on her hip, her head cocked, and her mouth a smirk.

There wasn’t any mistaking from anyone that this girl looked like pure unadulterated trouble. The way she eyed them all flippantly her nose turned up, and spoke her first words to the class.

“I’m Natsumi Kuzuryuu. I don’t know how I got put with trash like you but... well, nice to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh shit, she’s here! Don’t worry, there’s still quite a bit of fluff left, but we’re also finally getting to the part where a few things go a bit ugly.  
> Enjoy these moments while you still can pals. Cause they’re running short.


	14. The Ultimate Little Sister

“Hey.”

The voice sounded so far away, so Hajime ignored it, continuing to look out the window and indulge in his lunch. He truly did admire Hopes Peak. He’d actually almost forgotten that in all his self-loathing since he came here. But that still didn’t mean he felt better in any way. He just... wanted to be confident in himself. And he still hadn’t found anything to make that so.

“Hey, dumbass, I’m talking to you.”

He suddenly whipped his head around, and saw the new girl sitting on top of the desk next to him.

“Why are you staring at the Main Course building all alone?” She sneered “I bet you have no friends... not that I do either.”

“Well yeah.” He lowered his eyes “Not if that’s how you greet people.”

He still couldn’t get over that introduction. Only a real piece of work could successfully manage to make a whole room of enemies within seconds. Although there was another detail he noticed...

“Your last name is Kuzuryuu.” He said “Does that mean...”

“Ohoho, so you know the deal huh?” She smiled “Yep! That’s the same Kuzuryuu as the Kuzuryuu clan! One and only!”

“I thought so...” so she was related to Fuyuhiko huh? Made sense. They were both more trouble than they were worth. “So why are you here?”

“Well to start, I’m not like the rest of these losers.” As she talked, she motioned to the rest of the room “I am the Ultimate Little Sister!”

“Excuse me?”

“Okay, my big bro is in the main course right? The Ultimate Yakuza. My dads calling the shots right now, but soon enough he’s gonna take over.” She leaned back “And with a big brother as awesome as that, it only makes sense that I’m the Ultimate Little Sister. Get it?”

“But seeing as you weren’t scouted for the main course, you aren’t actually an ultimate, right?”

“So? That doesn’t mean I’ve given up!” She glowered “Maybe you already have.”

“Hey!” Why did he have to listen to this girl who clearly just felt like bragging about what she didn’t even have “What about this? How do you actually plan on getting scouted? I don’t think announcing everyone else to be trash is a good strategy.”

“Well, there’s plenty of ways. Let’s say someone couldn’t attend the main course anymore and had to quit.” She smiled “Like a certain redhead with freckles who I hate.”

Wait, she couldn’t mean... as he was about to open his mouth to tell her to back the hell off from his friend, a hand slammed down on his desk, leading to the girl with a mess of black hair from yesterday.

“What are you planning to do with Mahiru?”

“Oh, Sato, long time no see.” Natsumi grinned “Say, were you eavesdropping on us?”

“Just answer the question.” Sato glared.

“Hey, how about minding your own business?”

“How about you don’t try and hurt my friends?”

The door to the classroom opened, and Mahiru was on the other side walking in. This wasn’t going to end well.

“Asuka, you weren’t showing up to our usual spot.” She went over to her with a concerned look “Are you-“

“She didn’t show up, because she wanted to spy on me.”

Mahiru turned around “Natsumi?”

“Hey, won’t you look at that? The three of us together.” Natsumi smiled “I was just talking and your dog decided to sic me.”

“You were talking about harming Mahiru!” Sato shouted.

“And what are you gonna do about it, huh?”

“Your brother is in the main course...” Sato glared.

“Oh and what are you gonna do? Tattle on me? Just try it. I’ll kill you.”

“I see you haven’t changed at all.” Mahiru remarked.

“And neither have you!” Natsumi shouted “Just a goodie-two shoes, secretly looking down on everyone.”

“Hey.” Hajime stood up “Knock it off.”

Natsumi let out a laugh.

“Why did you come to the Reserve Course building in the first place? Here to mock the losers here?”

“You’re the one mocking people!” Hajime shouted “Mahiru didn’t do anything.”

“Well, let’s ask the audience what they think of Mahiru.”

Hajime slowly started to notice the eyes of everyone here, falling into glares on their spot.

“Anyways, Mahiru, we can make this simple. Give your spot in the main course to me, and I leave you alone.”

“You’re not going to be a member of the main course because you weren’t scouted!” Sato yelled “But you don’t realize that... you need to learn your place!”

Hajime realized Natsumi’s hand was forming a fist heading straight towards Sato, but it stopped with the human wall that had come between them.

“That’s enough Natsumi.” Mahiru spoke in her authoritative voice “You’ve done enough.”

She then turned to Sato grabbing her arm. “Let’s go.”

Natsumi’s eyes continued to rest on Mahiru as she left, and Hajime sunk back into his seat glaring at her.

This was going to be a major problem.

* * *

 

“You shouldn’t have stayed back and eavesdropped on her. You only made things worse.”

“What else was I supposed to do? Just leave her be? Mahiru, she has it out for you!”

“Asuka...” she sighed “That almost escalated into a fight.”

She didn’t have a response to that. What was there to say? Well, there was one thing.

“I’m sorry.”

“Just... keep an eye on it.”

“I can’t stand what she said about you though.” She shook her head “You’re a great person. And you deserve your place in the main course.”

“I mean... do I really?” She asked “My pictures aren’t that amazing. Especially compared to my Moms.”

“Your photos are beautiful.” Sato told her “And one day, they’ll be displayed all over the world.”

“Thanks...” she turned back to her “Come on, let’s eat. I made yakisoba.”

“Alright!”

* * *

 

“So Natsumi’s really here?” Fuyuhiko crossed his arms “Seriously?”

“Yes.” Peko nodded “According to my sources.”

“Tch. She’s crazy all right. Has been since the day they bought her home. But she’s seriously coming here... I’m surprised.”

* * *

 

_“Make sure to stand on your tippy toes...” She teased, slapping him in the back “It might distract them from how short you are.”_

_“Shut the fuck up.” He glared “I will cut you.”_

_“D’aww... that’s adorable.” She grinned “Well, I hope you have a very good first day Mr. Ultimate Yakuza.”_

_“Ms. Natsumi.” Peko cut in “I think that’s enough.”_

_“Alright... but just so you know, I’m getting into this school too.” She smiled “I’m the Ultimate Little Sister.”_

_“More like Ultimate Pain in My Ass.” Fuyuhiko glared._

_She laughed, spun around and walked away._

_“And you’re more like Ultimate Baby-Face.”_

_That’s it. He began stomping over to her ready to deliver a piece of his mind, but Peko took him by the collar._

_“Young master, that’s enough.”_

_“God fucking son of a shitty bitch.” He turned around “How did I get stuck with a sister like her?”_

_Peko lifted her shoulders in a half shrug and Fuyuhiko sighed. Whatever. It didn’t matter. He was the Ultimate Yakuza, and that meant he had a chance to prove he could be in charge of his family’s business. No sisters up here._

* * *

 

“Well, I guess I can’t escape from that bitch no matter where I go.” He shrugged “Anyways, let’s-“

“Hey, what are you two doing together?!”

They whirled around to see Ibuki. Shit.

“You’re meeting in this secluded spot... is this a lovers retreat?!”

“Fuck no!”

“Okay!” She moved in to Peko “Come on then Peko-chan, Ibuki wants to get Nagito-chan from his boring doctors appointment!”

“Ah, I-“

“Go ahead.” He waved off “Have fun.”

Ibuki seemed satisfied with that answer, dragging Peko away.

“So,” Ibuki looked back “You’re sure you’re not-“

“Yes.” They said at the same time.

* * *

  
“Of course, he still carries a sense of arrogance wanting to actually be hope, but I think I misjudged that Reserve Course student.”

“Ask me if I care.” Yasuke glared.

“Do you?”

“That was rhetorical idiot.” He groaned “Anyways, you’re hung up on the fact he called you a friend?”

“I...” He smiled “I can’t remember the last time anyone called me that.”

Yasuke didn’t say anything, so he continued.

“I’ve been making the lyrics to this song but I’ve not given up on the one I had before...” he laughed “It’s still not anything worth being performed but...”

“Look, if you wanna keep it to yourself, keep it to yourself.” He shrugged “But right now, as long as you’re happy with that band, stay there.”

“Ah... I’m too lowly to be given advice from an ultimate.”

“God You’re difficult.” He groaned “Just take it, alright?”

“Well, it’d be impudent of me to refuse.”

“Good. Now, check ups over so you can-“

“Hello!” The door to his office burst open with Ibuki and Peko on the other side “Nagito-Chan, get outside, we’re petting animals! Come on, come on, come on! Don’t make me come in there and get you!”

“Do not take one step inside my office.” Yasuke glared “One more perky piece of shit and this room might be tainted.”

“I guess that’s my cue to leave.” Nagito stood up again and bowed to Matsuda “Thank you again, so very much for your help.”

“Yeah. Just enjoy yourself.”

Nagito smiled, and met up with Ibuki and Peko.

“Alright, Ibuki is ready to go! Woohoo!”

“I see Peko is here.” He smiled “Is she also joining the band?”

“Nah, Ibuki just wants to show her how cool her band mates are! And you’re one of em! So come on!”

“Ah...” he smiled “I’m not deserving of-“

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Peko interrupted “Let’s... talk.”

“Well... Alright. I would never refuse a-“

Peko reached up and began to put her hands in Nagito’s hair.

“Um...”

“It’s so fluffy.”


	15. Absolute Hope Birthday

“Midnight, I stand on the campus waiting for you. My heart skips a beat at this hope coming anew.”

 

Ibuki’s ‘low effort’ comment didnt really fit. Even now he was worried he’d fall behind in his playing. Well, at least he got to be a part of the bands first performance.

 

“I was born for the sake of coming across you. And I spend the moment, lost in the loving sea of thoughts.”

 

He was kind of unsatisfied with the lyrics Nagito picked. They were...

 

“And so boot up, warm up, hand up, make up, mess up, down up I give my everything to you and no one else... that’s it now think up, pop up, pull up, brush up I’ll always protect you, The one strongest ray of brilliant shining hope...”

 

Well, it was catchy. But...

 

“Whoa... sparkling light, shining bright. Whoa... captivate me more with your bestest self.”

 

It kinda just seemed to be... what he always talked about. Not like it was bad but...

 

“Whoa... With the unstopping groove, overcome the worst despair and keep on shining on, I miss you, it’s the shining bright absolute hope birthday...”

 

Well, Nagito was clearly putting his heart and soul into singing, and Ibuki and Hajime finished off with a short musical solo. They gained applause from the class and Hajime sat back and sighed. He wasn’t going to admit it out loud, but he actually had a bit of stage fright stepping up, so hearing affirmation he did well was good at least.

 

“Alright! Good night everybody!” Ibuki shouted... even though it was the middle of the afternoon. Oh, whatever. He should just stop questioning Ibuki altogether. It was an exhausting task.

 

“I-it was really nice of the Reserve Course to let us use the music room to perform...” Mikan smiled.

 

Well, when there was an entire class full of Ultimates that wanted something from the Reserve Course, that usually meant they were going to get what they wanted.

 

“This whole thing was... really refreshing.” Hajime smiled “Thanks for letting me perform Ibuki.”

 

“This is only the start Hajime-chan!” Ibuki smiled “Now let’s get off the stage and partay!”

 

Ibuki dragged Mikan down, and they were followed by Hiyoko running to meet Mahiru. Hajime stood up from his drum set and went down, Nagito being the last off the stage.

 

“I think it’s wonderful.” He ranted “Someone with our status able to perform with the Ultimates. Don’t you?”

 

“You’re still like that...” Hajime sighed “It’s kinda... frustrating how you still feel the need to put them on a pedestal after spending time together with them as friends.”

 

“Well I still know my place.” He shrugged “But... I would like to thank you. You’re the one who provided this opportunity in the first place.”

 

He figured the Nagito from a month ago wouldn’t feel a need to thank a Reserve Course student, so he looked back and gave a “You’re welcome. Now let’s go have some fun with every-“

 

“Big bro Hajime!” Hiyoko ran up to them dragging Mahiru with a large book under her arm “Oh. And big weirdo Nagito.”

 

Nagito let out a laugh, and Hajime lowered his eyelids. “What is it Hiyoko?”

 

“Mahiru made something! Look, look, look!”

 

“Calm down Hiyoko.” Mahiru instructed “I can show it myself.”

 

“Would it happen to be that book you’re holding?” Nagito asked.

 

“Well... Yes. This is an album of memories we’ve had over the past few months.” Mahiru nodded “It’s not complete yet as I’m planning it to cover the whole year, but I put a lot of effort into it already, so Hiyoko thought I should show it off.”

 

Hajime opened up the album to a random page, which depicted the trip they took to the beach in a variety of photos. Peko and Ibuki building a sandcastle. Akane and Nekomaru surfing. Even Gundham showing off his hamsters to Hajime.

 

Then he turned it to them hanging out and looking at the school gardens. There was a lot of color, both in them and the flowers, all lit up with joy. But wait... there was one photo with a stain of ink over Mahiru’s face.

 

“Why is...”

 

“Oh, I accidentally spilled some. It’s nothing really.” Mahiru smiled.

 

“Well, it’s a lovely composition all of this.” Nagito smiled “As expected of the Ultimate Photographer. I look forward to more in the future.”

 

“The next page is gonna be of our concert right Mahiru?” Hiyoko sang-song.

 

“Of course. I already have them on my camera.” She gave her a pat on the head “But let’s talk to everyone else.”

 

Hajime watched Mahiru and Hiyoko leave, and he thought just for a minuscule moment that Hiyoko had an honest to goodness genuine smile directed at him.

 

“This truly is amazing isn’t it?” Nagito smiled.

 

“Yeah...” Hajime agreed “By the way... do you think that we could have the band perform that song you were singing the day I got you to join?”

 

“Well... It’s still not complete yet.” He laughed.

 

“Alright... then we can work on it.” Hajime shrugged “Sing a sample of it to Ibuki and then we can work together on it.”

 

“Ah... well, I suppose I can...” Nagito cleared his voice and began singing clear as a bell “The clocks hand goes and stops. The heart blooms through and through. The rain continues on, the rain of cherry blossoms falling down.

 

It sounded different from the song up on stage. Still genuine, but...

 

“It’s a lovely song...”

 

“It’s not that good.” He shrugged “But... I do feel it has my innermost feelings in it.”

 

“That is good.” Hajime smiled. Maybe that was it “Are you okay with performing it?”

 

“To be honest, I’m not sure.” He grinned back “Someone told me if I want to keep it to myself, I should keep it to myself, but... I don’t know what to do with it.”

 

“Well, let’s finish it together. Then we’ll see what we do with it.” Hajime held out a hand “Deal?”

 

Nagito took it “Sure.”

 

“Hajime! Nagito!” Sonia ran up to them and began talking a mile a minute about how great they were up on stage “I believe you would call such a performance, groovy!”

 

“Thanks Sonia.” He honestly thought that it was impossible to taint this. The world seemed brightest here and now, in the same music room he had his concert and surrounded by friends.

 

It all seemed so perfect didn’t it?

* * *

 

Mahiru should’ve just used another moment to put in the album, but that would be like throwing away the photo. She couldn’t bear just when she thought it was gone. Still, when Natsumi came to the Reserve Course bathroom and returned it with the stain and several more ripped into pieces, after greeting her by dunking her head into the running water, she felt worse. Thankfully she was able to play it off, and run her hair under the dryer enough that nobody noticed, but a phantom feeling of being pressed down, struggling against the current stuck with her. She knew Natsumi was bad, but she hadn’t sunk that low before.

 

“Mahiru!” Hiyoko laughed “Wanna see if Kazuichi is doing something stupid?!”

 

“That I can be certain of.” Mahiru shrugged “Might as well stop him though.”

 

“Aw, but I wanna make fun of him!”

 

“Hiyoko, be appropriate.” She reprimanded.

 

“Excuse me, I have an announcement.” Ryota was on stage “Akane is having a gymnastics competition soon. And I’ve gotten tickets for all of us.”

 

There was an applause. Mahiru smiled. She couldn’t burden her friends with her problems. With that thought, she spared a look to the ground and made an agreement with herself. She’d work through this between her and Natsumi, and nobody else had to get involved.


	16. Ryota Mitarai

_Ryota Mitarai didn’t think he was worth anything. He was a lost spirit, trudging through life without an idea what he wanted to do with it, or how he wanted to contribute._

_He definitely didn’t believe he was worth anything when the people who attended his school said he wasn’t while they tossed him into a dumpster and took a few pictures to bring home._

_It was a weighty question on his mind of whether or not he should just continue wandering through, when he was miserable and didn’t even have any kind of accomplishment he’d be good enough to bring to the table. It was something he considered every day, and every day he was further away from the idea he should continue._

_Then one day, he turned on the tv to a movie called Howls Moving Castle._

_It was a marvel. Imagination in every second of the gorgeous frames of animation, and characters who he wanted to be real so he could talk to them. But the fact they weren’t didn’t let him down. They simply filled his head with joy at the possible scenario of meeting them, without ever having to worry they’d be like everyone else who hated him._

_He found more movies and tv shows like that. Anime it was called. And he loved it so dearly. It gave him a reason to live so he could keep watching, seeing new splashes of wonder and intrigue light up the screen. Anime gave him a reason to exist, and he’d no longer come home from school crying because he had anime to make it all worth it. It was a powerful feeling._

_That’s when it clicked. His true purpose. He threw himself into animating, self-taught through will of passion when he was 13 years old, working himself to the bone. Anime helped him bring his life meaning. So he was going to make his own anime so one day maybe someone would turn on the tv, see it, and think maybe they could hold onto life after all._

_He became even more of a target in school, with so little energy, that he was easier to get the advantage on, he’d be berated by teachers telling him he was wasting in time, that he should pursue something else, that he was just stuck in a phase, and his parents begged him to pull himself away and live a life outside of it, but he had a singleminded focus towards getting it done. So it was no surprise when he got a letter from Hopes Peak, accepting him as the Ultimate Animator._

_Graduating Hopes Peak was guaranteed success so it wasn’t like he could pass it up. Even better, class wasn’t mandatory so he didn’t have to be around people who would hate him all day. He could just animate._

_He attended the graduation ceremony on the first day, tensing up when he saw a muscular looking girl already sizing him up for a fight and ran away in the middle of it, to his dorm. Little did he know, a face hiding in the shadows was following him._

_He ran through the halls until he couldn’t run anymore, ducking into a classroom and went to the desk to lay down. He’d probably be penalized for running away. His first day and he already screwed up. Whatever. He just needed to calm down a bit. He began to open up tablet to sketch another frame, but then the door slid open and it dropped from his hands as a large person stepped in._

_“You’re Ryota Mitarai correct?” The man asked “I’ve read about you on the forums.”_

_“Wha- who are you?!”_

_“Peace. I’m one of your classmates.” He nodded taking off the pair of glasses he was wearing “I apologize for not being at the forefront with you and everyone else. I... didn’t want to be scrutinized.” He took his own seat in one of the other desks in front of him “I still have elements of not allowing myself to fully let my guard down and this is one of them.”_

_“Uh... okay. Can you tell me your name?”_

_“My name...” He sighed “It would be nice to actually have one, wouldn’t it?”_

_“... Um...” Ryota tried to gauge whether or not this was a conversation worth having. Probably not. He was fine working on his anime. “Are you here because I ran out?”_

_“Yes.” He replied “And I see you’re true to what the forums say. Always looking to work.”_

_Oh. He could see. This guy was just like his teachers. He thought it wasted time._

_“So what?” He snapped back “Animating is important to me! It’s how I give something to the world! You don’t know how important anime is!” He felt tears forming in his eyes but he fought them off enough so that he could shout “If you’re here to criticize me, you should just go.” Before so much as one drop could escape._

_“Don’t be hasty. I’m not trying to say you can’t live by what your talent is.” He sighed “Doing so would be hypocritical. Because I myself let my talent define my actions.”_

_“Huh?” The tear managed to roll down his face._

_“I am the Ultimate Imposter.” The man didn’t look at him “I have no identity. I have nothing, so all I can be is someone else. People know me by the people I impersonate and I spend every second doing so.”_

_“Is... that so?” He asked._

_“Yes. And that’s why I’ve come to offer a deal.” He replied._

_“What deal?”_

_“Hopes Peak does not require attendance. But they do require several publicity stunts. The yearbooks are distributed worldwide. Reporters require interviews with the Ultimates.” He stood up, turned to him and held out his hand “I will impersonate you, and thus you won’t have to attend these events.”_

_“Wha- why would you do that?” He asked._

_“Partly for my own use. If I have an agreement with someone to impersonate them, they’re less likely to expose me if I’m publicized.” He sighed “But also, I don’t want you to have more stress put on your head than you require. You seem to already be at your limit.”_

_“So... you’ll help me?” He asked._

_“Yes.”_

_Ryota took the Imposters hand and shook it “Thank you. Um... what should I call you?”_

_“Just call me Ryota Mitarai.”_

* * *

 

The door to the dorm room opened and closed, and Ryota didn’t have to look up to know who was entering.

 

“How was your day?” The only person in the academy who he had a conversation with asked.

 

“Oh... just working.” He replied not looking up from his screen. It was getting kind of blurry since he pulled an all-nighter last night, but he just had to blink for things to clear up. “What about you? How is being class rep?”

 

“It’s come to me easier than I expected.”

 

Ryota broke his focus from his work to see the others expression. It took a while for the features to settle in because his eyesight was surrounded with black dots but when they cleared he saw a degree of thoughtfulness.

 

“I expected my role as you to just be like everyone else in the class, but as it turns out, people are looking up to me.” 

 

“Your role as me...” He put his pen on his chin, an action he regretted because it made his ears start to ring. He continued anyway “Do you think your last role would be more leaderlike? Byakuya Togami was it?”

 

“I don’t think someone like Byakuya Togami would have any difficulty leading them.” He replied “But... I guess I have my own leadership qualities I never knew about. It’s hard to know about myself when I constantly have to be someone else.”

 

“Huh...” Ryota looked at his current drawing again, a girl walking on a tightrope above a colorful cityscape.

 

“In the end however, everyone has their own set of good qualities different from everyone else’s.” The Imposter said “You just need to find your own way of using them.”

 

“Yeah... that’s right.” Ryota smiled even though it made his eyes hurt “I can use my good qualities to make my anime amazing!” As he said that a yawn escaped him.

 

“Are you getting enough sleep?” The question jumped to him as soon as he let out that yawn “I don’t want you working yourself to the point you can’t do anything.”

 

Yeah... maybe he could take a rest. Right here, right now. He slumped over in his chair already feeling his consciousness slip, and hit the ground spreading out, until even the calls of his name dissolved completely.

* * *

 

“Say Ibuki...” Mikan looked to the girl strumming her guitar “Do you ever miss your old band?”

 

“Nah. Ibuki doesn’t like looking back to the past.”

 

“Really?” Sato sounded suspicious “Not in the slightest?”

 

“What can Ibuki say? Ibuki just chugs on forward! Chugga chugga chugga!”

 

“Stop.” Hiyoko glared “Or I’m not showing up to the next concert.”

 

“W-w-Well, it’s been less than a week since the last concert.” Mikan pointed out “So we don’t actually know when the next one is.”

 

“Doesn’t line up with what I’m talking about barf troll.”

 

Mikan whimpered.

 

“The next concert is just blowing in the wind!” Ibuki smiled “Like this!”

 

As she said that, a high pitched squealing filled the air.

 

“Gah! Ibuki! Seriously?!” Sato yelled “That’s so juvenile!”

 

“Ibuki’s gotta do what Ibuki’s gotta do.”

 

“Ugh...” Sato rolled her eyes then turned to look next to her “Hey, Mahiru, you’ve been quiet. Is something wrong?”

 

“Oh! Sorry, no.” She smiled “I was just wondering... Ibuki how did your band break up?”

 

Ibuki stopped strumming her guitar for just a moment, but then she continued again.

 

“I’d released a hit song, and there was a talent scout in the crowd of one of our concerts.” She said “We wrote songs specifically to please him for it. It was 15 minutes to show time and... I spoke up.”

* * *

 

 

_“I don’t like it.” Ibuki said looking at Yukiko, who was having the last finishing touches of mascara done by Satsuki “We didn’t write this for us because it’s what we’re passionate about. We’re just trying to fish for fame!”_

_“Ibuki, listen to yourself.” Haruhi looked from her mirror to her “You’re gonna pass up your chance at stardom because it isn’t perfectly attuned to you.”_

_“Me? Listen to yourself!” Ibuki shot back “You’re willing to throw away the soul of our music just for the sake of more attention?”_

_“Them’s the breaks Ibuki.” Satsuki said capping the mascara and settling it down “That’s showbiz.”_

_“Why does showbiz have to be like this?”_

_“Why do you have to think so much on this stuff?” Yukiko retorted._

_“Because, I care about it.” She replied._

_“You must’ve known our band can’t just live in happy land forever.” Haruhi sighed “Right?”_

_“I didn’t know...” it came out before she could think, soft and tragic “I didn’t think all of you would either. We all loved music didn’t we?”_

_“I’m sorry Ibuki...” Satsuki folded her hands “But it’s not an option.”_

_“What are you saying?” This one was a little louder “Of course it’s an option. We can pick some of our old songs and play that. And if the scout doesn’t like it, so what?”_

_“So, then our big chance dies and nobody ever thinks of us as more than one-hit wonders.” Yukiko muttered, resting her chin in her hand drearily._

_“Who cares what other people think!?” This one came out as a shout “That’s not why we started! We started because we love this!” Tears were forming in her eyes “Shouldn’t we continue doing what we love?”_

_“We can’t turn away from reality Ibuki.” Satsuki replied “We have to do something with our lives and we’ve decided this is it. And if you’re not on board we can take it without you.”_

 

_Nothing came out this time. It was pure quiet. Instead, she turned around and walked out because there was nothing to be said._

* * *

 

 

“So you left? Just like that?” Mikan whimpered. She couldn’t imagine doing that when she had a whole band of people who liked her.

 

“Well, what happened happened. Ibuki has a new band now!”

 

Well, she seemed to want to stay here. That was good.

 

“I don’t get how you can be so cheery.” Sato muttered “Just staying normal is hard enough.”

 

“But ya still can and so can Ibuki!” She smiled widely “Since I gave out my backstory, I should say something inspirational like that. It makes you step back and think about the character ya know.”

 

“The what?” Sato raised an eyebrow.

 

“Hey heads up.” Hiyoko pointed to the distance where Ryota was dashing toward them at breakneck pace “Ham hands is coming.”

 

Just like that, he was in front of them without any trouble coming to a complete halt in his tracks.

 

“Ryota-chan!” Ibuki waved “You still got ligma?”

 

“Do I still have... what?”

 

“Ligma is a kind of table see.” Ibuki smiled back.

 

“No it’s not.” Sato sighed “Hi there. Are you one of these guys classmates?”

 

“Yes. And I require Mikan to come with me immediately.”

 

“H-huh?!” She jumped “Me?”

 

“Hey, why do you think you can just barge into our hangout and demand Mikan comes with you?” Mahiru demanded.

 

“No... it’s fine.” Mikan stood up. The last thing she wanted was to make the class rep hate her by turning him down. “Sh-show me the way!”

 

“Thank you for your cooperation. Follow me.” He began sprinting away as fast as he’d come.

 

“H-Hey! Wait uuuuuuup!”

 

“Be sure to learn some sugondese from him!” Ibuki called as she desperately sprinted away “That’s a lamp!”

* * *

 

 

Geez, Ryota really barged In didn’t he? Well, at least it got her mind off of things that had been going on as of late but still.

 

“Hooray!” Hiyoko cheered “Mikan’s gone!”

 

“Off to another land...” Ibuki sighed dreamily “Ibuki is so jealous.”

 

“Lame!” Hiyoko shot back.

 

“Not to agree with Hiyoko, but it didn’t look that impressive.” Sato added.

 

“See? Even that plain bitch Sato agrees with me.”

 

“No, I just said-“

 

“I know what you said.” Hiyoko stuck her tongue out “I just only listened to the parts I liked.”

 

“Brat...”

 

“Okay, let’s not get into an argument.” Mahiru put up and lowered her hands “Why don’t I get us some snacks from the vending machine while we wait for Mikan to come back?”

 

“Ooooh! Get me the gummies I like.” Hiyoko yelled.

 

“And Havagu.” Ibuki smiled “As in havagu day!”

 

“Just get me some barbecue chips.” Sato shrugged “And something for yourself. You deserve it.”

 

“I will.” Mahiru grinned “I’ll be back in just a second.”

 

Mahiru strolled away from her friends, across the campus partially thankful for the air to breathe and think about her problems without accidentally letting her friends in on the fact she had these things on her head.

 

She’d been getting more little presents from Natsumi in the past week. Specifically, they were very graphic photos of what the Kuzuryuu clan was up to. With how forceful she was being, Mahiru could safely say Natsumi had gotten worse than middle school. Mahiru had reported her behavior to some of the Reserve Course staff but she was yet to see any effect to her doing so making things even worse since usually the tactic worked in middle school.

 

Speak of the devil. Look who it was chatting with one of the student council members. The Ultimate Acrobat right? Natsumi looked up and then pointed in her direction saying something she couldn’t quite make out. Until he stomped up to her.

 

“Hey, I’ve been looking for my nantendo gamegirl everywhere and that girl tells me she saw you soaking one.” He said “Is that true?”

 

“Excuse me?” Mahiru crossed her arms “You don’t believe her do you?”

 

“He should. Because I have evidence.” Natsumi reached into her bag and pulled out the item caked with water droplets “I fished this out after you left it.”

 

“Aw man, what the hell! I think this is mine!” The boy exclaimed “Who does that?!”

 

“I know her personally Sōsuke. It’s probably because she looks down on you.”

 

“Are you seriously going to believe this girl?” Mahiru demanded.

 

“This girl has been helping out Sōsuke for the past week.” Natsumi smiled “So I think he knows me pretty well.”

 

“Well, I don’t intend to listen to false accusations from you. Goodbye.” Mahiru turned around, but her arm was caught and she looked around to glare at the boy.

 

“I don’t know whether you did it or not, but I hope you know I don’t intend to just let you walk off.”

 

“You’re extremely gullible to be believing her.” Mahiru glared “I hope you’re not serious.”

 

“Hey! Don’t piss me off!” He yelled

 

“Your rude attitude is getting on my nerves.” Mahiru said pulling away and walking off.

 

“Don’t worry.” She heard Natsumi say “I’ll go after her.”

 

Natsumi made her way behind her lowering her voice to a biting tone “You know I’ve got a lot of points with Sōsuke helping him out. He might put in a good word with the student council, and maybe with the talent scouts for my greatness. Then I just have to get you out.” With that she dangled a photo in her face of her throwing the gamegirl into the school fountain “Here’s your daily helping by the way.” She then took the photo away and tore it to pieces.

 

Mahiru didn’t say anything. Best to ignore her.

 

“You know.” Her face turned sour “I may be bad, but at least I’m upfront. I may know I’m better, but I don’t hide it. Try to play the moral high ground whenever the opportunity arises.”

 

She was really childish wasn’t she?

 

“You have it so easy. You-“

 

“I,” Mahiru turned around “Do not have it easy.”

 

With that she stomped off leaving Natsumi to shout profanities her way.

* * *

 

“Okay...” Mikan made one last check to make sure Ryota- er- the real Ryota’s temperature wasn’t going up. It was at risk of doing so if he kept pulling all nighters like this “He should be fine if he gets his rest.” She began to look at her hands “So... now that I know all this, are you going to kill me?”

 

“Excuse me?” The fake Ryota questioned “Why on earth would I do that?”

 

“Well... I know your secret now. You want me to stay quiet right?”

 

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to kill you.”

 

“Ah... I see.” Mikan nodded sliding off her jacket “You want something else from me before you do. Well, I’ve given it to people who requested before so-“

 

“Stop.” He grabbed her by the shoulders and she allowed a squeak to escape and looked at the large figure.

 

“Wh-what do you want...?” Tears filled her eyes.

 

“I don’t want anything.” He said “You’re one of my classmates. And as your class rep, that means I trust you as a friend.”

 

It was slowly starting to sink in that this was the Ryota she did know. She did know him and he was.

 

The tears were falling now.

 

“What is it?”

 

“It’s just... so many people here are so nice to me!” She sobbed “I don’t get it! I don’t...”

 

“There, there.” He pulled her in “Let it out for a bit.”

 

And tears of joy littered her face.

 

 


	17. Baby Gangsta

As Akane soared through the air from a simple propelling off the ground, there was only one way to describe her. Effortless. And knowing Akane, it could very well be that. Hajime envied her for not having to think about herself so much because she already had the strength to succeed.

 

“Ah... how wonderful.” Nagito chimed in “If she can channel that talent of hers, she’ll be the hope for the future.”

 

“I still don’t get all that hope and talent stuff you’re on about all the time.” Kazuichi said “And you know, I bet these bleachers are gonna collapse any second because of that stupid luck of yours!”

 

“Ah... am I being a pest again?” Nagito looked down sighing “If I am, I don’t know what I’ll do. Probably die of self loathing because I’m so deeply ashamed to be bothering an Ultimate.”

 

“Hey, are you trying to guilt me?!”

 

“What? Why would I ever do such a thing? If I ever did something like that, I’d be even more than worthless. I’d be scum. Well, I guess I already am scum...”

 

Kazuichi muttered something then leaned into Hajime “Why did you have to make friends with such an annoying loser?”

 

“Well, I tolerate you.”

 

Okay, so maybe Kazuichi wasn’t that bad, and he didn’t want to be like Hiyoko (God knows he never in his life wanted to sink to the way that girl treats Mikan) but sometimes he just had to with this guy.

 

“Hey!” He yelled “What was that?! Did you just-“

 

“Stop yelling.” Hajime said back “People are staring.”

 

“Kazuichi!” Nekomaru shouted “Remember! Being quiet is absolutely NECESSARY DURING A-“

 

That got them a shushing from Mahiru a few rows down.

 

With Nekomaru and Kazuichi recoiling from the scolding, Hajime looked back at Akane. Still jumping around without worry. Then he began to remember this was for her siblings.

 

He watched closely as she vaulted off the ground. Still effortless, but there was a sense of purpose in her eyes that continued through her actions.

 

“She really has her own way of caring.” He thought out loud.

 

“I agree.” Nekomaru said “She often doesn’t think of her next move, because she’s focused more on the end result. Although that makes her lose focus on the there and now.”

 

“What an incredible assessment.” Nagito smiled “Just as expected from you Nekomaru.”

 

“You’re too kind!” Nekomaru laughed “Well, being a coach isn’t hard!”

 

As Nekomaru laughed, ruffling Nagito’s hair, Hajime looked forward. Akane probably could channel that energy with Nekomaru’s help and become amazing, but even if she didn’t, she was still gifted. Still amazing. He was just... his hands clenched.

 

“Doesn’t it frustrate you?” He asked Nagito.

 

Nagito blinked a few times then sighed with understanding.

 

“Of course not. Letting it do so would be impertinent.”

 

He figured the answer would come out like that. He really felt like the other was on a wavelength he’d never be able to relate with sometimes. It just left him thinking the opposite more than anything.

 

“Okay. I just wanted to hear your thoughts.” He turned to the show again. 

 

“Since I answered your question, it’s only fair you answer mine.” He smiled “So... why?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Why did you go out of your way for me?”

 

“Good question.” He planted his chin in his hand, resting his elbow on his knee “Well, I guess it’s because I realized... you’re not a fundamentally bad person, even if I don’t understand a lot of what you say. And even if I still don’t, someone should try right?”

 

“But... I told you about my luck right?”

 

Oh... that. To be honest, he still wasn’t sure how much he believed in all of the stuff about luck. He didn’t really believe in invisible forces like that.

 

“Well still, you don’t plan to go through your whole life alone because of something like that.” He insisted “Right?”

 

“Well... I think it’s easier than you’re believing it to be.”

 

“But... you’re making friends now right?”

 

“Yes... to be honest it’s all I wished for but... how long can this last?”

 

He sounded truly concerned. Did he believe in this luck that much?

 

“I probably can’t say a few words to make it better because I don’t fully understand this...” He admitted.

 

“Such humility! And from a Reserve Course student!”

 

“Shut up.” He glared “But, if you’re happy, isn’t that enough?”

 

“No.” He sighed “Not enough.”

 

“Fine. Then you’re making others happy.” He insisted “Nekomaru, Peko, Ibuki, Mikan, Sonia, people are enjoying your company. If you can’t do it for yourself, do it for them?”

 

“... You know, you keep finding ways to surprise me.” Nagito smiled “And to think I’m once again heeding the words of a Reserve Course student...what level am I sinking to?”

 

“Quit making it sound like it’s a bad thing.” He glared. Well, he was still getting somewhere. But that made him wonder, to Nagito, how did that road look? What made him so sure of this luck?

 

“But, maybe that spiky hair is just a mind control device of yours.”

 

“What are you saying?!”

* * *

 

 

Fuyuhiko laid down in his spot behind the bleachers. He almost didn’t come here. He almost didn’t come to Ibuki’s performance either but that teacher kept on pushing. He didn’t know what she saw in him. Or why she thought he’d like to get on the good side of the person who coined the nickname “Baby Gangsta.”

 

Whatever. He had other things to think about. Like the fact his sister hadn’t talked to him for the past week.

 

He caught her momentarily during some moments in the past month. But it’d always end in him not knowing what to talk about and just making an excuse to stomp away. The only time it didn’t happen was when Peko told him class was starting. They hadn’t met up at all since then.

 

Shit. They really were growing apart weren’t they? No more fried dough cookies and good times.

 

Part of him felt like it was his fault. He had spent so much time trying to prove up and down he was worthy of being the Kuzuryuu Clans heir that everything else felt like something he was straining himself to do.

 

The fact he’d someday have crime and blood running through his fingers... He was going to end up like that anyways but he couldn’t take the idea of just stepping in without a challenge. He needed it shown he could handle it. If he didn’t... he’d just be baby gangsta forever.

 

“You know, I expected you to sit with everyone else.”

 

He looked up to see his Ms. Yukizome.

 

“You expected that? Seriously?”

 

“Come on Fuyuhiko. Nagito’s making friends. And didn’t you sit together a few times?”

 

“He didn’t talk to me like we were friends or shit.” He muttered “He’d just shut up if I told him.”

 

“Well, sometimes friendship is enjoying the silence with someone.” She smiled “Do that with more people!”

 

“We didn’t enjoy anything.”

 

“Then enjoy it with someone!” She smiled “Go ahead! Have your fun!”

 

He groaned, turning away. He didn’t want to hear it.

 

“You know Fuyuhiko... you’re a better person than you think you are.” She sat down next to him, her feet together.

 

“You really believe that do you... going out of your way all the time.”

 

“Oh come on! I can’t be the first person to think like that, can I?”

 

“Well...” He looked to the side “My sister kinda does. Except she pisses me off by calling me soft.”

 

“See? Your sister believes in you.” She offered “And you can go get more!” She gave his leg an affectionate slap. You know, that was also something Natsumi did “What do you say?”

 

“... If it’ll get you off my back.” A couple months of insisting did that to you.

 

“Go, go, Fuyuhiko!” She cheered.

 

“Alright.” He stood up and plopped himself next to Ryota.

 

“I’m not gonna bother you. I’m just gonna be quiet.”

 

He nodded “Do as you please.”

 

He sat there in a peaceful quiet. Not bad. Something he actually used to enjoy with... He looked at Peko, sitting next to Gundham not even noticing his gaze on her. It was so nice when the quiet had been a sign of peace instead of a heavy weight bearing things that couldn’t change. It would be nice to do that with her again, but...

 

He still felt like he wasn’t ready for anything.

 


	18. Natsumi Kuzuryuu

Food she put her heart and soul into, on the ground and stomped and caked with dirt so it was uneatable.

 

“Aw, don’t look so down Mahiru! You can just feed your dog some kibble today! She will eat it if you ask.” Natsumi spat “Or are you too high and mighty to be around someone eating that?”

 

Mahiru remained in her composure. She wasn’t going to let Natsumi have this one.

 

“I think you should go to class.”

 

“Huh? You’re just gonna ignore me?” She held up her nose “I’ll kill you if you keep up this routine.”

 

The death threats were getting more and more frequent with each thing Natsumi did.

 

“Hey. Hello? Do you have a response?”

 

Mahiru remained silent and turned away once again.

 

“Hey! Get angry! You’re supposed to do what you usually do! Act all high and mighty and like you’d never sink to my level!” She shouted “You always think you’re better than everyone!”

 

Mahiru remained quiet.

 

“You always think you’re better than everyone!” Natsumi’s voice came out as a shriek. “But I should be just as good as you! I have to be! Or... or...”

 

Mahiru waited for the or to come, but got nothing so she looked back to an empty spot. Good riddance. She hated to say it but... Natsumi had been draining her.

 

It was kind of out of character for her to ignore someone and leave them to their own devices. But Natsumi had been...

 

She slapped both of her cheeks trying to recover but it was no use. She sighed and took out her phone to call Asuka.

* * *

 

Hajime fixed a crick in his back. Just last night, Nekomaru gathered up him, Nagito, Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi for a bit of training seeing how they “Needed strong minds and strong bodies” also Akane was there trying to fight Nekomaru so yeah. It was a long night.

 

Well at least he got to know Fuyuhiko better. He seemed to find the prospect of strength training appealing. Apparently he liked being more intimidating. Though it was kind of hard to find him intimidating with that baby face.

 

Suddenly, he was crashed into from behind and tumbled to the ground.

 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” A shrill voice he recognized as Natsumi yelled.

 

Well, speak of the devil and his sister shall appear.

 

“I’m pretty sure of the two of us, the one who crashed into me was-“ he stopped when he saw her eyes, welling up and threatening to spill “Are you-“

 

“No.” She glared “Because I’m the Ultimate Little Sister. I know I am. I have to be or...” The tears started rolling down her face “If I’m not, how can I stand next to my brother?”

 

“Your brother...?” Fuyuhiko? What did this have to do with him? “You don’t think...”

 

“Of course not. Because I... I’m good. Better than everyone else. I...” She stood up and ran away again.

 

“Hey, wait!” He was left on the ground stewing in her words.

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean we’re not doing lunch today?” Sato had to really try not to raise her voice “Did something happen?”

 

“Sorry.” Mahiru’s voice was still crisp and calm on the other end “Something came up.”

 

It didn’t sound right. The last thing she wanted to do was distrust Mahiru but...

 

“Mahiru, you should know I’m your... I’ll protect you no matter what.”

 

“Asuka...” The way she said it sounded like there was more, like she was going to launch into a lecture.

 

“Yeah? Did I say something?”

 

Then Mahiru said the last thing she expected that girl to say “Whatever.”

 

“What?”

 

“Let’s change the subject. There’s going to be a festival for the schools anniversary soon. It’s Main Course only, but we’re allowed to bring plus one Reserve Course students. Do you want to come?”

 

That made sense. It got Reserve Course students to suck up to the main course a little.

 

“I’d love to come Mahiru.” She faked a smile despite the fact the only person she cared about seeing it wasn’t there. “I’ll see you later. Bye.”

 

She hung up and clutched the phone a little too tight. The person who helped pull her out of a gutter clearly had something wrong with her. She’d never let her get away without some speech. She’d never be so passive. She had to protect Mahiru. She had to, she had to- No. She had to calm down. Deep breaths.

 

She looked up at Natsumi, approaching her desk where that student council member she sucked up to was, and Sato glared knowing he was probably going to let her be a plus one too. Natsumi at the festival. It made her sick.

 

Was... she responsible for this?

 

Mahiru told her it was bad to jump to conclusions, but...

 

“Mahiru... what happened?”

* * *

 

 

The day dragged on by, then Mahiru said her goodbyes to Hiyoko, complaining as usual how she didn’t live in the dorms with her.

 

But she couldn’t just make her own life. Dad would get lonely.

 

She walked across the sidewalks to the small little house they got once she was accepted into the academy and checked the mail. A few bills she’d have to take care of, and her daily photo from Natsumi were inside. She clutched it all and walked through the door. The downstairs area was clean, so that meant Dad hadn’t gone down here today. After placing down the bills she stomped upstairs to her Dads room and flicked the lights on and off.

 

“Hey. Get up.” She said “Get down there. I’m making dinner and you’re not eating it in bed.”

 

“Huh? Mahiru? You’re back from school already? What a surprise.” He sat up “Who knows? With how fast time is going, maybe Moms next visit is soon.”

 

He let out a laugh at his little joke while Mahiru silently prayed he was right.

 

“Hey.” He got up and patted her head. His hand felt heavier than it was. “I’m thankful you take care of me like this.”

 

Mahiru forced a smile “Of course.”


	19. Festival

* * *

Hajime had been Sonia’s plus one, and he had to admit, her excitement over the event was pretty contagious.

 

“A real Japanese festival!” She enthused running from stall to stall in her white yukata speckled with red flowers. Hajime honestly had trouble moving in his own, but he made an effort to stay close to her “Say, have you been to any festivals before Hajime?”

 

“A few.” He shrugged “It’s nice to be with a friend though.”

 

“I agree!” Sonia replied “Back in Novoselic, my reasons for being at events was usually for the sake of being a centerpiece and not a participant.”

 

“Sounds rough.”

 

“Well, in the here and now, I am enjoying myself. I enjoy these last moments of being a teenager before I become queen and spend the rest of my life having to take responsibility.” She smiled sadly “But that has its own benefits! I can make some special changes while I’m queen.”

 

“Please don’t say you’re going to make a national serial killers day.”

 

“National... serial killers day?” Sonia brightened up “That’s a fantastic idea Hajime! Thank you so much for the suggestion.”

 

Him and his big mouth.

 

“Yeah... great.” he muttered “I gave you... an idea...”

 

“Oh! There’s Gundham!” Sonia pointed out and began to run towards the Ultimate Animal Breeder, greeting him with a kiss on the lips. As Hajime got closer he could see him turning a shade of scarlet. They were a nice couple.

 

“My dark queen! You’ve arrived! I was just going to begin a ritual!”

 

“Well, I’ll leave you guys to it.” Hajime shrugged “I can go explore a bit.”

 

“Ah! Exploring is a great idea!” Sonia raised a hand “Goodbye Hajime! Until we meet again!”

 

Did it have to sound so dramatic? Hajime walked in the opposite direction of the two of them, who were now shouting incantations.

 

A nice couple. But a strange one nonetheless. Well what did he know? Not like he ever had a date be- wait, what did he mean ‘What did he know’? What normal couple pretends to be satanists? He muttered to himself about how stupid he was, when it came to him how pathetic he must look, a Reserve Course student all by himself. He frantically looked around, noticing a familiar mess of white hair.

 

“Oh.” Hajime went up to him, noticing he was staring soft eyed at a large teddy bear with a red bow tied around its neck. “Eyeing the prizes huh? It’s too bad these games are made to be unwinnable.”

 

Nagito snapped out of his trance and looked at him.

 

“Ah, Hajime. Sneaking up on people are we?” He smiled “I didn’t even notice. That must be your fantastic ‘Ultimate Reserve Course Student’ talent at work.”

 

“Wow, aren’t we original making the same joke for the thousandth time?”

 

“Touché.” He grinned back “But in terms of what you said, I think I’d be able to win with my luck. There just comes the question of what will happen next in exchange for that good thing.”

 

That again. All this talk of predetermined luck was pissing him off.

 

“Hey.” He suddenly felt a rush of determination, taking out a dollar to slam on the table “One ball please.”

 

“What are you doing?” Nagito asked as the man took his money.

 

“Well, if you don’t want to get the bear yourself, I’ll get it for you.” Hajime said, taking the ball from the mans hand and planning his trajectory. It had to land in one of the colored jars in order for him to get a prize, and the blue one in the middle to get the bear.

 

“But if you’re doing it for me, luck will apply! And something might happen to you!”

 

“Well, I already have the ball, so...” He made his throw. It seemed like it was too forceful because it bounced off the walls, and then it hit him in the cheek and bounced off. He doubled over in pain, because that ball hit really hard, but he recovered and became aware of Nagito shaking him.

 

“Hajime? Hajime?”

 

“Ugh...” He groaned “Did I win?”

 

“You won.” The man said “Grand prize.”

 

“Good.” He smiled. Forget about luck, that was a win. Oh, and he supposed he could get the teddy bear. “That one please.”

 

As the man took the bear Nagito crossed his arms.

 

“To think you’d do that. You truly are arrogant Hajime Hinata.”

 

“Yeah... I didn’t expect the ball to the face.” He muttered rubbing the spot where he was hit. That was gonna bruise tommorow.

 

“I’ve come to expect the unexpected.” Nagito shrugged “The less likely it is to happen, the more I think it will come.”

 

“Well I got you a prize. Is that okay?”

 

“If I’m being honest, I’d feel better off if you didn’t try that again.” Nagito sighed “All over someone like me...”

 

He looked cross, but as Hajime took and handed the bear to him, he seemed happy.

 

“Well, if you need to make it up to me, buy me some shaved ice.” Hajime declared “Sounds good?”

 

“Sure. But I hope the crowd around the machine I saw earlier isn’t there.” He sighed “I hate noisy places. Ah, but if there is still a crowd and we have to wait, we might be lucky enough to get it just in time for the fireworks.”

 

“Well, we’ll see when we get there.” He shrugged.

 

“We will won’t we? We might even see if someone is dancing naked on top!”

 

“Wha- Do you actually think that could happen?”

 

“No. I was joking.” He smiled.

 

Him and his jokes... he had come to realize how much the guy indulged in them, especially to lighten the mood. Not that it was something revolutionary or whatever but he had just realized. It was a way to distract you from your problems.

 

And right now he had a swelling cheek. Great. Now he remembered that.

 

“Whatever. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

 

Ibuki didn’t hesitate in dragging along Peko through the festival. A sense of energy clearly coursing through her veins as per usual.

 

“Ibuki’s gonna eat everything!” She declared “Ready to see?”

 

“I’d rather not.” She admitted.

 

“Aw... you’re making Ibuki sad.” She said “Ibuki is so betrayed! So-“

 

She stopped in her tracks and began looking around.

 

“... Ibuki?”

 

“Ibuki senses Mikan-Chan.” She looked to a small ikebana stand Mikan was admiring and jumped on her “Mikan-Chan!”

 

“Ah!” Mikan jumped and turned around “I-I-Ibuki!”

 

Peko was about to go engage with them, but then she spotted a head of long blonde hair in the crowd.

 

Mistress Natsumi.

 

She did invite her as her plus one but she didn’t respond meaning someone else invited her. So she wasn’t needed. Simple. Clean cut.

 

She suddenly felt locked in place, as the image of the girl dissapeared over the horizon. She felt the need to run up to her, talk about why she came, possibly find young master and take her to him, and then-

 

“Peko-Chan?” Ibuki poked her cheek “Are you ignoring Ibuki?”

 

“I didn’t hear you.”

 

“Ah! How cruel! Your words cut as deep as your sword Peko-Chan! Can you believe it Mikan-Chan?”

 

“Um...”

 

“Oh, woe is Ibuki! Woe to the max! Woe to the-“

 

Peko looked into the distance. What was Young Master thinking about Natsumi?

* * *

 

“Okay you two, get in close.”

 

Sato let out a sigh as she nudged herself a little closer to that brat Hiyoko.

 

“Smile!” Mahiru declared and the shutter went off.

 

“Mahiru!” Hiyoko immediately broke free of Sato and ran to Mahiru to give her a hug “You’re still using the camera we got you!”

 

“Of course I am.” Mahiru said patting the girl on the head.

 

“But you’re using it more for me than Sato right?”

 

“Hey brat.” Sato glared “Wanna start something?”

 

“There will be none of that.” Mahiru interrupted “I’m going to find some photo subjects. Can I leave you two alone?”

 

“Of course Mahiru.” Hiyoko smiled “This basic bitch is nothing compared to me.”

 

“Little shit...”

 

“Okay, Hiyoko, you’re coming with me.” Mahiru dragged the small girl away, but the smug expression on her face told Sato that was planned.

 

Well, Mahiru was being authoritative again so that was good. Maybe she just caught her on a rough day that time.

 

She went to get some dango from a stand, eating the confection and licking the last bits of stickiness off her fingers. It was then that Hiyoko came up to her.

 

“What’s up? Mahiru realized she was sick of putting up with you?”

 

“The camera...” Sato came to realize she was sobbing “Someone stole it!”

 

Sato dropped the stick she was holding onto the ground.

* * *

 

“I just know the fireworks will be beautiful.” Nagito enthused as he sat down, fixing his bear to be in a similar position. “Don’t you agree?”

 

“That’s what fireworks are known for.” Hajime shrugged, still standing as he consumed the syrupy treat in his hand.

 

“Of course! And it’s why they’re so beloved!” He smiled “Fireworks are special, played in momentous occasions. It makes their occurrence all the more wonderful.”

 

“You’ve got some deep philosophical query for everything don’t you?” Hajime replied “I dunno whether to be impressed or not.”

 

“Oh, it’s not impressive seeing how it comes from someone like-“

 

“Wait, nope, sorry I said anything.” Hajime slumped over “Let’s change the subject. How’s that bear?”

 

“I still don’t think you should’ve gotten it for me.” Nagito huffed “Just look at your face.”

 

“Huh?” Hajime began rubbing his cheek “Is it that bad?”

 

“Yes.” Nagito sighed. The area was turning purple. “I don’t want to see you try that again.”

 

“Okay, okay, lesson learned.” Hajime finally took to sitting “But like I asked. What do you think now that you have it?”

 

“It’s... nice.” He smiled “The last people who actually got something for me was my parents. So this is pretty special. So special in fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if someone died!”

 

“Huh... that’s... something I don’t have a response to.”

 

Nagito let out a low hum, and looked up to the sky where he saw a burst of illumination in the darkness.

 

“Ah, the fireworks are starting.” He smiled “They truly are wonderful aren’t they Hajime?”

 

“Yeah... I guess they are.” He said.

 

There was a quietness for a moment aside from the bursting of fireworks but Hajime spoke up again, breaking the chain of nothing but bursting noises.

 

“You’re a weirdo.”

 

“Yes, I’ve been told.” He laughed.

 

“I didn’t finish.” Hajime said “You’re a weirdo, but I’ve also seen some of your good qualities during these past two months.”

 

Nagito turned his gaze away from the fireworks to look at Hajime, illuminated in the soft glow and smiling.

 

“You like seeing people happy, and you make me think about little things I wouldn’t otherwise. You’re a decent person in my book. And I’m glad I went ahead and tried to understand you.”

 

And just like that, realization struck Nagito, in the same way a clock strikes midnight and lets out a chime to let you know what was happening at the moment. Someone so plain and ordinary was...

 

“Uh... Nagito? Are you going to watch the fireworks?”

 

Nagito came to the realization he had been staring.

 

“Sorry. I was just so distracted by your face.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Nagito looked back at the fireworks lost in thought, wondering just what would he do?

 

“Hey, hey!” He heard Ibuki’s voice and turned to see her, Mikan and Peko together, Peko staring at the teddy bear. “Mind if we sit down?”

 

“Sure.” Hajime shrugged.

 

“Thank you very much!” Mikan shouted “And-“

 

“Hewwo homies!” Sonia came by dragging Gundham by the arm “We’re here to enjoy the fireworks too!”

 

“Oi!” Akane ran up while Nekomaru trailed behind with Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko on his shoulders. “What’re those?”

 

“Those are fireworks.” Ryota came up with Teruteru “And we have the luxury of enjoying them together.”

 

Everyone began to sift together enjoying the company of each other.

 

He was one of those each other’s.

* * *

 

Mahiru could tell when the strap to the camera was cut and she saw a head of blonde hair retreating just who took it. Now she’d navigated the festival trying to look for her.

 

BAM!

 

The fireworks were starting. She began prying her eyes to places that had good views in case Natsumi went to watch when she noticed someone ducking into the trees. She gave chase.

 

POW!

 

Across the field, into the grove, and greeted with Natsumi bringing her foot down on the camera splitting it in two and making the lens pop off, landing in front of her. Mahiru gasped.

 

The thing two dear friends of hers had put aside their differences and come together to find her because they cared for her so much...

 

CRASH!

 

“Oh hey Mahiru. So much for that piece of junk right?” Natsumi smirked.

 

Mahiru was too awestruck to simply respond instantly, but she regained herself.

 

“I’m sure the friends who gave me that camera would like you to pay for it.” She demanded.

 

BANG!

 

“Oh! Your faithful servant got it for you? Was it along with that toddler you were hanging out with earlier?” Her smile grew wider “Hey, maybe I should try chopping the brats pigtails off and-“

 

“And what?” Mahiru raises her voice “You weren’t selected for the Main Course Natsumi! And nothing will change that!”

 

Natsumi’s expression became filled with rage, and Mahiru realized a moment too late her cupped fist.

 

BAM!

* * *

 

 

“So can you describe the person who took the camera?” Sato asked.

 

“Ugly.”

 

“Okay, so you didn’t see her.” She sighed. “Um...”

 

She noticed Mahiru walking out from a grove of trees.

 

“Okay, there’s Mahiru, let’s catch up with her.”

 

They ran to catch her, but Sato froze. She had a black eye.

 

“Mahiru!” Hiyoko shouted “What happened?”

 

“Sorry. I tripped running after the thief.” Mahiru smiled the fakest smile Sato had ever seen on her, and she’d seen fake smiles on her before “It’s nothing.”

 

Sato suddenly caught wind of someone trying to make an escape. A head of blonde hair.

 

Natsumi.

 

“You got the camera back though right?” Hiyoko asked “And you beat up the thief?”

 

“... I’m sorry Hiyoko. Let’s watch the fireworks.”

 

Hiyoko burst into tears, bawling like an infant.

 

“But it was special! It’s not fair!” She buried her face into Mahiru crying “It’s not...”

 

Mahiru sighed rubbing her back.

 

Sato didn’t say a word. She knew if Mahiru knew, she’d know what would come next, and she’d say that wasn’t a good idea, that her emotions were too strong for it to end in any way other than disaster, that she’d probably get angry, but Sato didn’t care.

 

Tommorow, Natsumi was getting a piece of her mind.


	20. Twilight Strikes

‘Want me and the girls to meet you while you’re coming out of the school later?’

 

Sato typed in a quick, concise ‘sure’ and put the phone away. Then her eyes turned to Natsumi. What had she been doing to her best friend? How had Mahiru lost so much of her energy?

 

“Oh, Kiriko can meet me in the music room. I don’t think they’ll mind me lifting a few items from there if it’s for the Ultimate Ballerina. Not to mention, I don’t care about the rules. But she probably won’t like that bit so keep it between us.”

 

She was so ready to have a confrontation with that bitch.

 

And what did she expect to happen?

 

She quickly smothered that thought. She could do this. Natsumi was going to stop being a problem after this. For Mahiru.

* * *

 

Hajime looked at the proud, hair flipping vision talking on the phone and attracting glares. The same girl he saw crying not too long ago.

 

“Well, talk to you later pal, gotta get ready for class.” She took the phone away from her ear, casually dropping it on the desk where she then proceeded to put up her feet smiling.

 

It was all an act.

 

He was trying to comprehend what the hell he was doing as he walked to her desk, but the conversation in his head didn’t conclude before he got there, so he just took the plunge.

 

“You know, I think I get how you feel.”

 

“Huh?” She leaned her head back “Do I hear an annoying asshole talking?”

 

“That’s your own voice.”

 

Her eyes popped out of her skull and her voice turned into a low growl “Hey, dipshit, wanna die today?”

 

“Okay, okay, just...” He groaned “I kind of get... feeling you’re worth more than this. Like you’re not getting enough, and feeling the need to rise up so you can receive it.”

 

“Yeah, I figured.”

 

“... What?”

 

“The way you were- and always are- staring at the Main Course.” She explained “You looked like you felt you needed a place there. That you knew this shitty Reserve Course building isn’t good enough for you. That’s why you’re like me. No friends here. Cause you can’t relate to them, being fine with this dump.”

 

Was he really that see-through?

 

“You know, my brother is one pretty cool guy- Don’t tell him I said that- and definitely don’t tell him that he’s better than me. By a long shot. Totally focused and dedicated to being a leader. He’d also be the one holed up with me when Mom and Dad started tearing the place apart during fights. Along with someone else, but I won’t say who. But it’s hard to keep together. Especially in the yakuza biz. And... some people he started being with more than me.” Her fond grin didn’t disappear or so much as falter while she was talking, nor was there the smallest shake in her voice. She really dedicated herself to the act. “But I’m no quitter. So I’m getting into that main course. And then I’ll be right there to bother him. And I’ll give my finger to all these fucking losers still stuck here.”

 

“Do not do that.” He glared.

 

She let out a laugh.

 

“Well, teach is gonna be coming soon. Good talk quitter.”

 

“I am not a quitter!”

 

“Yeah, but you might quit when you notice everyone’s glaring at you for talking to class public enemy number one.”

 

He realized he had a lot of people staring not too fondly and retreated to his desk, feeling his face turn hot when Natsumi mouthed to him ‘Loser’

* * *

 

 

“Do it Nagito-Chan!” Ibuki smiled at him warmly “Say fuck.”

 

He began opening his mouth to speak when he noticed one of Mikan’s hands tuning the piano was going up.

 

“Um... What does this have to do with band rehearsal?”

 

“You too Mikan-Chan.” She smiled “Say fuck.”

 

“H-h-Huh?!”

 

“What, is this the meet of you telling us to curse?” Hajime rolled his eyes.

 

“Nah, I just need Nagito-Chan and Mikan-Chan to do it. Breaking the law and all.”

 

“Uh, some people find it offensive but it’s not breaking the law.”

 

“So, you just want me and Mikan to say fuck?” Nagito inquired.

 

“Holy fuck you actually did it!” Ibuki screamed “What the fuck Nagito! You can’t just say fuck!”

 

“You said it three fucking times.” Hiyoko pointed out.

 

“Yeah, but he can’t say it legally.”

 

“Um...” Mikan raised her voice “Fuck!”

 

“Wah! You too Mikan-Chan? What the fuck?”

 

“Can we please, please stop cursing?” Hajime pleaded “If Mahiru comes up here and finds us like this, we’ll be in for it.”

 

“Hajime-Chan... you would hide these crimes? I’m so surprised you would run from the law...”

 

“Hajime the bad boy.” Nagito snickered “Leading a life of crime.”

 

“He’d probably get caught immediately.” Hiyoko sneered “He has that idiot energy.”

 

“I do not!” He shouted.

 

“Hey, Nagito, thanks for the image of idiot Hajime getting run over by his own motorcycle.”

 

“Uuuuuuuugh!” He screamed and Nagito took notice of Mahiru coming onto the roof “I hate you all! Seriously if we’re cursing today I’d just like to say fuck all of you! Fuck you to-“

 

“What are you doing?” Mahiru demanded.

 

“Ah! Mahiru! I-“

 

“Okay! Band meets over!” Ibuki stood up.

 

“Wha-But we haven’t even started!” Mikan insisted.

 

“Yeah, but surprise! We’re meeting with Asuka-Chan!”

 

“Wait-“ Mahiru turned to her “Ibuki did you not tell them we were meeting Asuka?”

 

“Of course not! That’s what makes it a surprise.” Ibuki smiled “Mahiru’s not joining us! She’s stealing us away!”

 

In between Hiyoko’s jeers Hajime asked “Hey, Mahiru, what happened to your eye?”

 

“Oh, just something I got by tripping.”

 

“Well hey.” He pointed to his cheek “I’ve got a bruise too.”

 

“Hajime, that’s the wrong cheek.” Nagito commented, leading the spiky haired individual to blush profusely and point to the other one.

 

“I guess so.” Mahiru shrugged “So what’s your story on how you got it?”

 

“Not listening to warnings.” Nagito shrugged.

 

“Wait, seriously?” Mahiru glared “You know Hajime, I expect better from you of all people. Cursing like a sailor and now I hear this.”

 

“I-it’s not like that!” Hajime turned to Nagito glaringly “How was I supposed to know that ball would hit me if I threw it?”

 

“Wait, were you playing one of those unwinnable games last night?” Mahiru demanded.

 

“He won actually.” Nagito smiled “The grand prize!”

 

“And how many dollars did he sink in for that to happen?”

 

“Just one!” Hajime shouted “Nagito, are you trying to make me look bad?”

 

“Why would I do that?” He tilted his head “Do you want my help? Because-“

 

“Don’t. Finish that sentence.”

 

“I dunno about you guys, but I wanna keep watching this.” Hiyoko smirked.

 

“No, let’s go.” Mahiru sighed turning around “Come on.”

 

“Okie-dokie Mahiru.” She got up and started dragging her away.

 

“Ah, wait for Ibuki!” Ibuki went ahead.

 

“And for me!” Mikan struggled to pick up her keyboard and ran after them “Please!”

 

Nagito spared a glance at Hajime. To think he’d fallen for a Reserve Course student. He remembered Matsuda saying his standards had lowered when he recalled this at their appointment today, and well, he wasn’t wrong.

 

“Say, now that we’re alone, do you wanna work on that song some more?” Hajime asked “We said we would do that and never got to it.”

 

“Well... I’m not completely sure what you will do. I feel a bit of a personal attachment to it. I feel like it’s mine to edit. I know I agreed to-“

 

“Well, that’s perfectly okay. I didn’t really know what to do, since it already sounded nice so if you wanna take it by the reigns it’s fine. Just work on it. I’ll listen.”

 

“Ah... it isn’t really-“

 

“It sounds fine. Geez.”

 

Nagito inspected him. He definitely wasn’t the wonderful amazing subject he would think he’d fall for, but having your breath taken away by someone doing the small things... that sounded nice. Perhaps that was what love was. He would know. He was in love.

 

He wasn’t stupid enough to act on these feelings. Hajime was already put at risk being his friend. And he seemed to enjoy him as a friend, so a friend he would be. Even that was pushing it. But now he’d probably just get upset if he up and left. Why, at this point, now that they had gotten this close, it seemed like something would happen no matter what. So he laughed. He laughed hard, until tears formed in his eyes threatening to spill out, because damn him for letting it get this way, but then Hajime grabbed his arm.

 

“Hey, Nagito, what the hell?”

 

The feeling that he suddenly felt okay for a second, even though anything could go horribly wrong...

 

What a wonderful feeling he didn’t deserve.

* * *

 

Sato stormed into the music room, greeted with Natsumi, back against the wall and smirking that irritating, infuriating smirk.

 

“I knew you were stalking me.” She began “So, why’re you here? Found out how I’ve been giving tomato head some extra TLC?”

 

“Leave Mahiru alone.” She felt stiff as a board, every one of her joints dedicated to standing in place and being authoritative. Just like her...

 

“Knew it. It’s always Mahiru with you.” She looked like she just got the right answer on a quiz game “How come?”

 

“We’re friends.”

 

“Maybe. But maybe you want something more...” Natsumi smiled “I can tell by that look you have when you’re with her... and the need you have to strike down anyone who looks at her funny until she comes to soothe the savage beast... or maybe it’s a lovesick puppy.”

 

“Shut up.” Her body began feeling a bit looser, but she swallowed it all and went back to the stance.

 

“Well, I guess she has to have some heart-throbbed fans. It keeps her at the top. And she loves being at the top. It keeps her-“

 

“You know nothing about Mahiru!” Her joints loosened again and this time she let them “All you have are preconceived notions!”

 

“Hey, don’t interrupt me.” Natsumi glared “If you do that, I might slice both of your necks. Or maybe just yours. Make Mahiru know her dear friend standing up for her got her-“

 

And in that moment none of it mattered. No methods to keep her calm, no thoughts of what happens next, nothing. Just her, propelling herself across the floor, and her hands becoming a clamp that closed around Natsumi’s neck. The little brat put her hands up to try and pull her away, but Sato kept an iron grip by sheer force of anger. Gripping at that neck, until the hands fell, and the eyes rolled back in her head, and as she saw that, Sato became aware of what she was doing.

 

Her hands flew away like she was touching a hot stove, and Natsumi collapsed to the ground, Sato fallinf as well, frantically checking for a pulse. There was one. Light. But there. But then another horror was bought to light. She just made things a million times worse. She couldn’t just leave her now. If it was bad for Mahiru before, then look out now that her friend nearly strangled her to death. She was a yakuza, she could have her on the bottom of the ocean for this. Then that scenario described that triggered the act would come true. She... she... She looked at the passed out figure. The girls would be expecting her soon. That meant she had a limited time to do this.

 

She examined the room, looking for something to use, when her eyes landed on a fish tank and the gears started turning.

 

A retreat from the room was made, going to her locker to take her swimsuit with adrenaline running through her veins at the possibility she might be spotted, and ran back up to the music room tying a knot in it, then plunging her hand into the tank and scooping up the gravel and loading it into the swimsuit, repeating the process until she had a bag full of gravel to knot up again and carry and then she looked back at Natsumi.

 

Wow. It was really coming to this. She tried to handle things on her own, and this was the result. Was she really that useless? Just as Natsumi said. A lovesick puppy who needed her soothing force to function. Well, if she could do anything in return for Mahiru helping, it would be this she figured as she raised the swimsuit.

 

And then she swung it. Right at Natsumi’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think now is as good a time as any to say I chose Satos first name to be Asuka because it means “perfume of tommorow”


	21. Twilight Syndrome

“Attention all Hopes Peak students and staff. The body of one of our students, Natsumi Kuzuryuu has been found. Please stay inside for your own safety.”

* * *

 

“Goddammit...” Fuyuhiko slammed his fist onto the ground where he had sank “Goddamn fucking shit!”

 

How could this happen? Why did that fucking bitch go and die on him? She wasn’t the type to just die! She was stronger wasn’t she? God fucking dammit.

 

He was focusing on the wrong people for the last month. He could’ve been spending time with her. And look at him now. Hearing through some school-wide announcement she was dead.

 

“Fuck this shit...”

 

In his grieving, he almost didn’t notice the presence outside. Looks like someone scaled the building to be on his balcony.

 

He went outside, noticing the girl was punching the walls. Not only that. Blood was leaking down from her hand.

 

“I let this happen.” She uttered.

 

“Hey, don’t give me that bullshit.” He stiffened up “You didn’t-“

 

“I got caught up in interaction. I should’ve been keeping an eye out for her. Now this has happened.” Her voice was so completely stoic. It made his skin crawl. “I’ve failed my purpose.”

 

“Look, forget about all this shit alright?” He narrowed his eyes “Go to class like usual tomorrow.”

 

“Will you not be going?”

 

He went back inside and closed the door, waiting for her to take her leave. He didn’t even turn around to see if she was gone, instead opting to flop down on his bed in exhaustion.

 

Tomorrow, he’d be investigating.

* * *

 

 

It was planned for there to be another meeting between the girls tomorrow before class started in the Reserve Course building, since this one got cut short by discovering the body.

 

Mahiru felt a growing pit in her stomach as she looked over the photos she took of the crime scene.

 

The one of the vase. As she replayed the scene of what happened in her mind, the vase made one thing add up.

 

She put the photos away and went to bed early.

* * *

 

 

That morning, Hajime went to the workshop of the Ultimate Florist Tsubasa Kamii and purchased a white flower in a vase. When he made it to class, people were already flooding in, chatting about how supposedly a pervert broke into the school, stole a school swimsuit and murdered Natsumi Kuzuryuu, and fears were voiced of if they were next.

 

Hajime went to Natsumi’s desk and placed the flower.

 

“You weren’t a great person. But you could’ve become better. And maybe... maybe we could’ve been friends, so we wouldn’t be all by ourselves in this building.” He sighed “But I guess we’ll never know.”

 

He went to his own desk and began to look towards the Main Course building once again. Goodbye Natsumi Kuzuryuu.

* * *

 

“Ah, you’re here.” Ryota greeted them as they made their way through the door “You shouldn’t be wandering around. I won’t allow you to become victims.”

 

“I got your suspect right here.” Hiyoko said pointing to Teruteru “I mean, it was some perv right?”

 

“Excuse me?! What is this accusation?! Why I never even-“

 

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Nagito cut him off “Please.”

 

“Wait.” Mahiru spoke up “Where is Ms. Yukizome?”

 

“Out looking for baby gangsta.” Akane spoke up.

 

“He’s not here...?” but Fuyuhiko had a perfect attendance record. What... what was he be doing now that his sister was dead? The question made her stomach drop.

* * *

 

 

“Fuyuhiko, you have to come to class.” She stood opposite to him with her hands folded.

 

“According to the school rules, I don’t.”

 

“You’re grieving. I can’t let you be alone.” She held out a hand “Come on. You were just starting to make friends. You can vent to them about-“

 

“I should never had made any damn friends!” He swatted her away and she recoiled. “I should’ve fucking stayed in my own lane! Now you just wanna bother me even more!”

 

“Fuyuhiko, I want to make sure you’re happy, and isolating yourself is not-“

 

“You wanna make me happy? Leave me to my investigation!” He shouted “Because I don’t fit with your picture perfect classroom idea!”

 

“It’s never been about that Fuyuhiko.”

 

“Then what is it about?!” He shouted.

 

“Ensuring my students have hopes, and happiness and-“

 

“Shut the fuck up! I’m a yakuza! For the last time!” He shouted “I can’t align myself with that stuff. This is my world and my business separate from everyone. And if you keep saying otherwise, maybe I can report you to the higher ups and get you kicked out for interfering with one of the students talents.”

 

“Fuyuhiko-“

 

“Leave me the fuck alone! Please!” He started crying and Chisa wondered for just a fraction of a second if she had pushed it out of him.

 

“I... Okay.” She sighed “Okay Fuyuhiko. Do what you think is best.”

 

He uttered out something that sounded like an apology and turned around. Chisa turned back to be with her students.

* * *

 

“The school store was robbed...” Sonia mentioned the morning of two days later “Apparently the culprit took a baseball bat and nothing else.”

 

Peko remained ever silent.

 

“Peko...” She reached out for her “Are you okay? You have hardly spoken these last few days.”

 

Peko stared up at her, her eyes cold behind the glasses and she simply said two words.

 

“Go away.”

 

“Huh? Peko, did I-“

 

“No. I simply want to be alone.”

 

“Well... Alright.” Sonia bowed and left.

* * *

 

 

“Never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never-“

 

Sato covered her ears as the sound blared through the empty school buildings speakers, and ran, even though it didn’t seem like there was a place to run from the noise. Realizing she’d met a dead end, she ducked into a classroom and caught her breath, feeling all parts of her ache, like they could also feel the pressing matter on her mind.

 

And there she was. Standing, breathing, aching, and ready to throw up. She wondered what would happen to her. Wondered if she deserved it, that this was her paying her dues after taking another’s life. Not noticing that the voice on the speaker had dissapeared until someone appeared in the door holding a bat.

 

He was about 5 feet tall, and had a baby-face but with the rage, seared into his features, and anger that radiated from his very standing, he might as well be the most terrifying thing she ever saw.

 

“I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!”

* * *

 

“Attention all Hopes Peak students and staff. The body of one of our students, Asuka Sato has been found. Please stay inside for your own safety.”


End file.
